I'm Practicing To Be A Vampire
by lostXkitten
Summary: Kristina Cullen and her cousins always knew they were different. Exspecially since their parents were vampires, their best friends are werewolves, and they have extraordinary powers. Rated for lemon
1. In The Beginning

**A/N: Hey there everyone! This is my first story. GASP! It's very different from what is going to happen in the Twilight books. This is just something that randomly thought up. I hope you all don't hate me for writing this. I know I've enjoyed writing it.**

**Summary: Kristina Cullen and her cousins always knew they were different. Exspecially since their parents were vampires, their best friends are werewolves, and they have extraordinary powers.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephine Meyer. I don't own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse.**

* * *

_Thousands of years ago -before the normal human knew there was such a thing as a vampire- only other creatures of the underworld knew. Werewolves were instructed to kill the vampires, no matter what the cost. Witches were to help te werewolves in their mission. However, there was one coven that took sympathy on the vampires. They knew all the vampires were trying to do was surivive.  
There was a special liquid that the witches made. It had the power to bring life back to the dead. However, the transformation only lasted a few days. Before the coven of witches had time to finish, the werewolves attacked.  
__Within the next thousands of years, the vampires become known and even worshipped. But not all vampires cared to be known._

**Kristina's POV**

My family alwys stayed out of the spot light. They went to school, and got married like normal, but they were far from normal. They hid the deep dark secret for years. That is, until my mother came into the picture. She was a danger magnet, and the biggest klutz the world has seen. Between being hunted by a pysco vampire, watched by the most powerful vampires, and being attacked by an army of vampires, my mom didn't have that great of a teenage life.

By the time my parents got married, my bestfriend -who was a werewolf- had found his imprint. The alfa wolf decided that the pack and my family moved together.

My family first heard about the witches liquid when up in Alaska. At first, they questioned it, but they wanted to try it, regardless of the consequenses.

My cousin Adam was born, and it was almost like a miricle. Over the next few years, myself, and my other cousins were born.

Of course it was odd being born a human and growing up in a vampire world. But I wouldn't change my DNA for anything.I run faster then normal humans, and I'm stronger.

I love my family. I love my friends. I love my life.

* * *

**A/N: This is just the names of all the kids so you dont get quite as confused with who is who, and how old they are, and who their parents are. The whole "The Heart; The Soul;" crap is just something I thought up. It gives you insite about what the characters are like a little.**

Kristina Cullen -The Heart- **17**- EdwardxBella  
Adam Cullen -The Laughter- **18**- EmmettxRoselie  
Violet Cullen -The Body- **17**- EmmettxRoselie  
Ash & Ashley Hale -The Twins- **16**- JaserxAlice  
Hikaru Black -The Soul- **18**- JacobxMayumi  
Matt Uley -The Strength- **23**- SamxEmily  
Grace -The Bitch- **19**- PaulxNature  
Chris Call -The Friend- **15**- EmbryxDrusilla  
Will Ateara -The Baby- **4**- QuilxClaire  
Brad Clearwater -The Joy- **16**- SethxChristine  
Sabatian Clearwater -The Brain- **14**- SethxChristine  
Brittany Nuse -The Rebel- **19**- LeahxEthan  
Helen -The Flirt- **17**- JaredxKim


	2. Bat Girl!

**A/N: Okay, so after re-reading the first chapter, I thought I would make something clear with the whole kids being born stuff.  
OKAY! Basically the liquid stuff brings things back to life (obviously), but as said, it only lasts a few days. So in my story lets say Bella and Edward were trying to have a kid, they both would have to take the liquid every couple days. Once Bella was sure she was pregnant, Edward could stop drinking the liquid. However, Bella would have to keep drinking it until the baby is born (because other wise the baby would die). The liquid doesn't harm the baby or vampire who takes it. The baby is born human, just with some powers (like more strength and speed, but only a bit more then a normal human). Some of the kids have powers like Alice, Edward, and Jasper. You'll find out later who they are later. Hope that helped a little!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not SM. I don't own the books.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Esme had the task of waking the teenagers up in the morning for school. As she approached Ash and Ashley's door, she sighed. "Times to wake up," she said knocking.

"Already up!" They both yelled at the same time. Ash and Ashley shared the same room, only separated by a curtain. They wee both offered separate rooms, but they always wanted to share the same room.

Every morning Ash and Ashley spent a half hour to an hour in the bathroom getting ready for school. Making sure their hair was in place, and make-up perfect. Ash was by far the strangest in the family. He had fun shopping, and doing girly things with his sister.

"How do I look?" Ashley asked, striking a pose.

"Fabulous!" he replied. "How do I look?" He striked a pose.

"Gorgeous!"

"Let's Go!" They grabbed each others hands and danced out of the room.

As Esme approached Violet's door, she came out of it.

"I don't know why I even think to wake you up, because you're always awake early," Esme said with a smile.

Violet chuckled, "yeah, I figure I'd give you an easy time, since Adam fights you every morning."

Esme laughed and walked across the hall and knocked on Adam's door. "Up-an-at-em!" All that was heard from inside was a grumble. "Adam, get up!" Another grumble. "Adam Lee Cullen!"

"I'm up!" Adam yelled sleepily.

**_!!BAM!!_**

Adam had rolled out of bed and hit the floor. Adam wasn't always the brightest crayon in the box, this morning included. He quickly stood up, looking more alert then ever. "I'm good."

_Knock Knock_

"Kristina?"

"I'm awake," she said pushing the blankets off of her. Kristina stretched for a moment before getting out of her bed. She ran to the closet and choose her outfit for the day. Dark jeans and a long sleeved black and white striped shirt were the items of choice for this day. Kristina discarded the shorts and tank top she wore to bed, and placed them in the hamper. She pulled her hair up into a simple pony tail and started her way down stairs.

Adam, Ash, Ashley, and Violet were already sitting at the table eating when Kristina got down.

"KrisyBug!" Ash and Ashley yelled.

"Twinzies!" Kristina yelled back.

She sat down in front of her plate of eggs, bacon, and toast.

"Excited for turning 17, finally?" Violet asked the twins.

"Yes!" They both said.

* * *

**Kristina's POV**

Ash and Ashley were so excited to turn 17. I guess if I was the babies of the family, I'd be happy, too. We've all been planning their surprise birthday party for months. It was the only time we thanked God for them not having the power to see into the future. They were not expecting a thing.

"Krisy?" Ashley said.

"Yeah..."

"For our birthday, can you and the others play a song for us?" Ash asked.

"Sure," I said with a smile. For some reason, the twins loved the music I made. Not that I was complaining. The only time people heard the music me and the band made was if they were out in the shed when we were playing.

"Must she?" The statement came from Adam. I didn't know why, but Adam never got along with me. I would try and be nice to him, but he would always have an attitude with me. He got along perfectly with everyone else, except me. At first, I thought it was because he's the quarterback on our schools football team, and I'm one of the outcasts. But that couldn't be it. The twins were part of the outcast group and they both dressed gothic-emo, and he got along with them. And Violet, though popular, socialized with every group and dressed different every day, and yet he got along with her.

"Adam, no one said you have to listen," I said trying to be nice.

"Oh, yeah, like I can't listen when your screaming."

"It's called singing."

"Oh really? Wow, I didn't know all that howling was music!" Adam said with a smirk.

I rubbed my temples, "Adam, please, I am _really_ not in the mood for an argument this morning."

"You're the one who started it."

Had he just lost his mind? "Adam, I didn't start anything."

"Sure you did, you always start it," Adam said crossing his arms.

"I'm about to throw my orange juice in your face, Adam, if you don't shut up," I said 100 serious.

A grin spread across Adam's face, that always meant something bad. He picked up the bagel he was suppose to be eating, and threw it at me. It hit my glass, and orange juice was spread everywhere on my food. "Try it Bat Girl."

_'He's such an idiot,'_ Violet thought.

_'Adam is going to die,'_ Ashley thought.

_'Oh my God, Kristina's food! He knows better then to mess with Kristina's food!'_ Ash thought.

**DAMN STRAIGHT!** I grabbed Ash's glass of orange juice and flung the liquid at Adam's face. He must not have been expecting that reaction, because he didn't try to move out of the way at all. All the orange juice hit him right in the face. He just sat there. I put several napkins on my plate to soak up the orange juice, and got up from the table holding my plate.

When I entered the kitchen, my mom was getting blue-berry muffins out of the oven. She turned towards me just as i threw the plate of food in the trash.

"Do you want me to make you more?" she asked.

"No, I wasn't that hungry to begin with. What are you making muffins for?"

"Jacob and Mayumi are coming over tonight. You know Mayumi, she loves her muffins," my mom smiled. She was an excellent cook, and it made me feel kinda bad that she couldn't eat her own cooking anymore.

"Is Hikaru coming, too?" I said sitting on a stool.

"Hmm, I'm not sure, Jacob didn't say."

"I'll ask him at school," I decided.

"Guess I'll have to make more muffins if he comes, too." She started to get out more ingredients when I saw the twins try and be ninja's. They peeked around the corner to see if my mom wasn't watching, and when they thought they were being secretive they started towards the muffins. They walked quietly past the first counter, but had to dive to the ground when my mother turned around to get a bowl. It took everything in my power to keep myself from laughing. They looked above the counter to see my mother mixing again, with her back towards us. They rolled on the floor and just as they stood up before the stove which held the muffins... "Ah! You two! Away, now!"

They were caught!

"awwwwww," they said walking out of the kitchen, their heads hung low. A laugh sprang from my throat as I watched the twins look so sad and pitiful.

"Come on Kristina!" I heard Violet yell from the front door.

"Coming!" I yelled back. Just then my stomach decided to forsake me, and growled loudly.

A chuckle escaped from my mothers throat, "here." She handed me a muffin, "don't let Ash and Ashley see you."

"Thanks mommy," I said kissing her cheek. I ate the muffin in three bites, and grabbed my book bag.

The others were talking to Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Roselie, and my dad when I walked out the door. "'Bout time you got out here, Squirt," Emmett said.

"Sorry, I was talking to my mom," I said sticking my tongue out.

"Ok, let them leave, or they'll be late for school," Alice said.

"I wish!" Adam said.

I started to walk to my car when I heard my dad snicker. I turned around and looked at him, "Whatcha laughin' at?"

"Why doesn't anyone drive with you?" he said eyeing my cousins.

"Are you kidding me!" Ash exclaimed.

"She drives like a mad women!" Ashley yelled.

I chuckled, "What can I say? I have a need for speed!"

And with that, I got in my car, and tore out of the drive way. I heard my dad think just as i hit the end of the drive-way, "that's my girl!"

* * *

**A/N: I said back in the first chapter when I was saying who is who and how old the were, etc... Well, remember how I said Kristina was The Heart, and Adam was The Laughter. Its true, they are. But not to each other. They kinda hate each other, but they have a little reason, which will be said in the next chapter or two. **

**OKAY! BYE!**


	3. This Ain't A Game

**A/N: So here's chapter 3! YAY! So this chapter changes POV's a million times! You gotta pay attention. I felt that I spend too much time on Kristina's POV (though she is basically the main character). So the chapter changes POV's alot, hope you all can understand ;**

**Disclaimer: I'm not SM. Plain, simple.**

* * *

**Ash's Pov**

Adam just had to ruin Krisy's food! He smelt awful! Since he decided to be an idiot a few minutes before we left, he didn't have time to take another shower. He changed his shirt, splashed some water on his face and chest, and rinsed his hair with water.

I would have been fine if he had left it at that. But no, he had to spray AXE all over himself. The AXE alone made him smell like gram crackers and European men, which was Godly. But gram crackers plus European men plus orange juice did not equal Godly.

Sometimes it sucked to have an enhanced sense of smell.

I wonder how Ashley's doing...?

* * *

**Ashley's POV**

I am about to throw Adam out of this car...

* * *

**Kristina's POV**

As I pulled into the school parking lot, I saw I was one of the first people here. I shut off the engine, but kept the stereo on. I blasted I'm So Sick by Flyleaf. Even though they are an older **(A/N: Remember this takes place 20 or so years after Twilight)** band, they were still one of my favorites.

Cassie was almost done when someone knocked on my window. My mom always talked about how she though dad looked like a Greek God, and I think I understand exactly what she means whenever I look at Hikaru.

Hikaru Black, a complete and udder replica of anything sexy. He had shoulder length black hair that was soft and silky. He had pale skin and a face like his mothers. But he had dark blue eyes that pulled you in. And on top of all that he was sweet and kind.

If he had any clue that I thought of him this way, he would run away screaming. Hikaru and I had never been anything but friends, and that's how it would always be.

I turned off my car completely, threw my keys in my bag, and exited the car.

"Hey Squirrel," Hikaru said.

"Squirrel?"

"It's your new nickname," he said sticking out his tongue.

"That's so random!" I threw my hands into the air.

"Psshh, what else would you expect from me?"

"That's very true," I said with a giggle.

_'She's so cute,'_ he thought. I felt my face get hot from his words. Hikaru often forgot I could read his mind because I never said anything about it. Luckily, I could block out most voices. I only listened to Hikaru's mind when I thought he was hiding something, or if I just slipped.

**_!!BEEP!!_**

I turned around to see Violet pull into the spot next to my car. Adam got out first, slamming the door behind him. He made no eye contact with me at all.

"What's his prob-... Oh my God, what's that smell!?" Hikaru grabbed his nose.

"Try having to drive in the car with him!" Ash yelled getting out of the car.

"Sorry," I said to my cousins. I never meant to toucher them.

"Sorry?" Hikaru asked confused.

"Adam pissed me off s'morning, so I threw orange juice at his face."

"It was hilarious!" the twins exclaimed.

"It was pretty great," Violet admitted.

Hikaru just shook his head, "wow." That's all he said, but he thought, _'that's awsome! I wish I could have been there to see the look on his face.'_

"You guys are so slow!" Brad yelled at us from the group.

The twins, like their mother, danced their way over to the Emo Tree -the tree that all the gothic, punk, emo, outcasts stood in the morning.

"Cya," Violet said making her way over to her group of friends.

"Bye, Violet," I said waving.

"Come on, Squirrely!"

"Stop calling me that," I said punching Hikaru's arm playfully.

"So that's how you wanna play it," he said with a smirk. Before I could blink, Hikaru had picked me up and thrown me over his shoulder. He held my legs down with one arm, and picked up my bag with the other hand. It was no use fighting back. Hikaru was a wolf, and I was a human. It was a good thing I wore pants today, otherwise people would be seeing a view.

When we got to the tree, Hikaru put my bag down, but not me...

* * *

**Hikaru's POV**

I couldn't bring myself to put her down. I knew as soon as I did, she would run away from me. Kristina was my bestfriend, yet I found myself attracted to her. I knew it was wrong, I did, but I couldn't just bring myself to stop my emotions. She would never like me the way I like her, I would just have to live with the guilt of liking someone who would never like me back.

Kristina was perfect in every way. Her long brown hair smelled of strawberries, and her green eyes held so much love. No girl could ever match her in my eyes. I feel like my dad when I describe Kristina, because that's the way he describes mom.

"Ummm...Hikaru...?" I guess she wants me to put her down. I set Kristina on her feet and pulled my arms back. What surprised me the most was that she stayed where I put her. Her body leaned lightly against my chest. Maybe she didn't realize that she was leaning on me. I took a half step back wards, and she took a half step back wards, too. She wanted to stay? I leaned my head down so I was resting my chin on the top of her head. She smells so good.

* * *

**Kristina's POV**

_'She wanted to stay?'_ Of course I wanted to stay! Some times I wished he could read my mind. I felt his chin on my head. _'She smells to good.'_

I knew my face was bright red at that comment. Hikaru wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me close to him. I leaned comfortably against him listening to his slow breathing.

_'Is Krisy dating Hikaru without telling us?'_ It wasn't a thought from Ashley, it was a question she was asking me. I looked to the left, then to the right sighing no. _'Are you sure?'_ I glared at her. _'Ok, ok.'_

* * *

**Adam's POV**

I can't believe Kristina did that this morning. No one will come near me! If I wouldn't get into major trouble, I would get revenge. Stupid Kristina. Stupid school. Stupid orange juice!

"Hey, Adam, is your cousin and Black dating?" My friend Josh asked.

"I have no clue what that freak does." I looked over at Kristina and Hikaru. I will admit, Hikaru was pretty cool. But with his arms around Bat Girl, he's no so cool.

"I don't blame him."

"Huh?"

"I don't blame him for dating your cousin," Josh said. "She's hot! I would want a piece of that ass, too."

"Ugh! Dude!" I yelled covering my ears.

"Woah..." Josh said taking a step back. I looked over at where he was starring, and glaring back was Hikaru. "He couldn't have heard me...were to far away...right?"

"No, he's probably glaring at someone else," I said reassuring him. I knew he was glaring at what Josh had said, but how could I explain why someone 30 feet away heard us talking? 'Oh, he's just a werewolf, and I'm a son of a vampire, don't worry, we wont hurt you'? YEAH RIGHT!

* * *

**Violet's POV**

Erin was telling me about her epic shopping trip last week when I started hearing my cousin's name being said. Kelly, the head cheerleader, was in the middle of the uproar.

"How could she steal him from me?" She said pouting.

"Have you ever even talked to him?" I asked.

"No..."

"Then what are you talking about?" Kelly was the classic preppy cheerleader. All of the other cheerleaders were fine, and we got along great, but Kelly...Ugh!

"Well, he's good looking, and I'm -obviously- good looking. So, I thin..."

"I really, don't care what you think," I interrupted. "Plus, the last time I checked, you didn't date people that didn't play a sport."

"Well, Little Miss.Attitude, for your information, I was planning on changing his view on sports," she said with a smirk. She's kidding, right? How much of a fucking idiot does someone have to be to honestly say those words. "Plus, your cousin isn't all that good looking."

"Well, at least she isn't a slut."

"Excuse you!?"

"Excuse me? Excuse you!" I walked up to her and was about to hit her when I stopped. Breaking her jaw wasn't worth getting in trouble. She looked at me confused at why I stopped. "I'm not going to punch you, because if I punched you in the face, it may leave a mark, and, well, that might make you look actually good for once. Can't have that, now can we?"

I started to walk away when I heard over my shoulder Kelly say, "She's just jealous because she's ugly like her cousin."

Okay! That's it! I whipped around and my fist made contact with her cheek and nose. I watched as she stumbled back a little and her hands flew to her face. When she noticed her nose was bleeding she turned to me, "You said you weren't going to punch me!"

I shrugged, "changed my mind." I lied, that was _SO_ worth it!

* * *

**Kristina's POV**

I couldn't believe Violet just punched the most popular girl in school. That was awsome! Violet made her way over to us with her hands in her pockets. Ash and Ashley nearly jumped on her.

"GO VIOLET! IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY! WE GANNA PARTY LIKE IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY!" The twins screamed. I would never admit it, but sometimes, those two worried me.

"I'm so screwed," she said running her hands through her hair.

I read Kelly's mind quickly, "she's not ganna say anything, don't worry."

Just then, the bell rang for first period to begin.

* * *

**A/N: WOW! So, I hope the was easy enough to understand! If not, then I am truly sorry. Thanks everyone who has read all of this so far, and those who have reviewed. Thanks so so so so so so much!**


	4. I’m A Moth To Your Flame

**Disclaimer: I'm not SM.**

* * *

**Kristina's POV**

Why did first period have to be Algebra 2? I can't stand math. Everything I learn in the class I will never use, my own teacher said so.

I was in the middle of the second verse of the song I was writing when Mr.Hilbold called on me. I've learned over the years that there are three types of teachers. There are the ones who want you to get the question right; the ones who don't care; and ones -like Mr.Hilbold- who pray you'll get it wrong.

_'She'll never get this right. I don't care if her dad is a doctor, she's not that smart. She'll guess 6 like everyone else, get it wrong, I'll say it's 17 and make her feel stupid,'_ he thought. "Ms.Cullen?" he said trying to act nice.

"Well," I began, "originally I was going to say 6, however, after careful examination of the equation, I've come to the conclusion of 17." I loved being a smart ass.

He had a million question's running through his head before saying, "Good job."

_'Go Krisy!'_ Ashley mind yelled.

_'Woot! Krisy's smart!'_ Ash yelled also.

I looked over my shoulder at my cousins who were starring blankly at the board. I just shook my head at them.

As we were leaving the class room, Mr.Hilbold was handing out grade reports. "Kristina, Ash, Ashley, please get your father or mother to sign the paper this time. Even though you all have good grades, I need to see you showed your parents the report."

"Yes, Mr. Hilbold."

All of our teachers, friends -that weren't werewolves- and everyone else in town thought Carlisle and Esme were our parents. My dad was 'my twin brother'; my mom was the 'newly adopted sister'; Jasper was the twins 'cousin'; Alice was my 'sister'; Emmett and Adam were my 'older brothers'; and Rosalie and Violet were Jaspers 'sisters'. Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, my mom and dad were either 'home schooled' or 'in college'.

It was confusing when we were kids to have to separate this imaginary life, with reality. We all knew that in public Carlisle and Esme were our mom and dad. But at home, mom and dad were mom and dad.

We always knew our family was different, we just didn't know how different until we were at least 10-years-old.

Environmental science, horticulture, and English went by in a flash, and before I knew it, I was sitting at a lonesome table; eating chips and reading Unexpected Love by Akasha Pendragon. The twins, Brad, and Hikaru had the same lunch as me, but I never at with them. I always say by myself and read. It's nothing against them, I just don't like being disturbed while reading.

* * *

**Hikaru's POV**

Everyone has been asking me today if me and Kristina are dating! ...or doing it... I guess I should't have held her this morning; but it felt so good; so right. Oh God, I feel like a stalker! Ok, ok! Think about something else.

_Silence..._

DAMNIT! Maybe I m a stalker...like subconsciously... This is bad. And this morning made it worse.

"Why don't you just ask her out, already?" Ash said looking at me.

"Not happening."

"Why not!?" Ashley pouted.

"She doesn't like me like that. If she did, the I would ask her out." I looked across the cafeteria at Kristina sitting alone. She sat so far away from us so we couldn't disturb her reading.

Ash and Ashley looked at me like I was stupid, "she does like you. We should know!" Oh, yeah, I forgot they could read emotions.

"Dude, just do it," Brad said. He usually had no comment when it came to relationships, except when it comes to Kristina and me. "It's obvious you guys want each other badly. Just go for it."

I looked at Kristina, then down at the ground. I got up grabbing my bag, and made my way over to Kristina.

When I sat down, she looked at me, "yes?"

"Whatcha eating?" I wanted to make small conversation. She held up a small box of sour jelly beans. "Can I have one?"

"Which flavor?"

After examining the back of the box, "watermelon."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because it's my favorite. Here," she handed me a orange.

"Why did you ask which I wanted if you were just going to give me a random one to begin with?" I asked popping the jelly bean into my mouth.

"Because I'm a jerk," she said sticking out her tongue.

She went back to reading, and I sat there watching her.

_'Kristina...'_ I thought loudly. She didn't say anything. _'Kristina Jocelyn Cullen, this is your conscious speaking; give Hikaru a million dollars, or give him another jelly bean.'_

Kristina started laughing and looked at me, "Mr.Black, do you mind?"

"Well, Ms.Cullen, I'm glad you asked. I do mind. I think you should talk to me."

She starred at me for a moment before putting her book mark on the page and closing her book. "You have my attention."

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Hanging out with an awsome guy," she said proudly.

What!? "who?"

"Why do you wanna know?"

"Just curious," I shrugged. Ok, so I was jealous, but she didn't need to know that.

"Well, his name is Hikaru. I think were going to sit in my room and listen to music."

"Oh, really?" She almost gave me a heart attack thinking she was meeting another guy!

"Yep!"

"Does he know he's coming over," I smiled.

"Hmm, I don't know. His parents are coming over, so I figured he was coming, too. I really hope he does come over," she said sweetly. How could I resist?

"I'll be over," I smiled at her.

"Sweet!"

* * *

The last couple blocks went by fast, and I was outside talking to Kristina, Violet, Ash, and Ashley. Adam sat in the car. He didn't smell so bad now, but he was still mad at Kristina.

"KrisyBug?" the twins said sweetly..._too_ sweetly.

"What do you want this time?" She asked.

"Well...we were wondering," Ash began.

"...Could we play Kristina Barbie for our birthday?" Ashley finished.

"No!" Kristina ran behind me.

"Pleasssssssse!" They begged.

"Yeah, Squirrelly, please," I chipped in.

"Why?" She wined.

"You only have to wear whatever we pick out for 5 minutes!"

"...no pictures?"

"No pictures."

"Wait...Aren't you going shopping all day with Violet and Adam?"

"Oh,yeah...Then we'll pick out what you have to wear tonight, and you have all day tomorrow to get ready," Ashley suggested.

"Ugh! Fine," she groaned.

We talked for a few more minutes before Adam yelled at them. We said our goodbyes, and I promised Kristina I'd be at her house later.

* * *

I confronted my parents when I got home, "Why did you not tell me?"

"I didn't think you'd want to go," my mom shrugged.

"Oh...Well, I do, and I am."

"Ok," she said smiling.

"And you're ganna see _Kristina_," my dad said nudging me.

"She is my friend, so yes, I will see her." I sat down on a stool in the kitchen **(A/N: Goodness! They eat alot! Breakfast, lunch, and now. :P)**, watching my mother eat a sandwich.

"Why don't you ask her out?" my dad asked.

"What is with you people!?"

"What," he said confused.

"Ash, Ashley, Brad, Violet, and now you think I should we should date." I ran my hand through my hair.

"And Bella, Alice, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Sam, Rosalie, Seth, Helen... Must I keep going?"

"No..." I said stressed. My mom started laughing at my dads comment, while I put my face in my hands. "Why is everyone against me?"

"No one is against you, Hikaru," My mother began. "We all just know Kristina and you want each other. Just put down your walls for once and let her in. If you keep pushing her away, then she'll find someone else who doesn't."

As much as I wanted to argue with my mom's logic, I couldn't, because it was true.

"Kristina is shy," she continued, "She's not going to jump out of no where and tell you she likes you. She know's you like her, all you have to do is-..."

"Wait," I interrupted. "How does she know?"

"Besides it being completely obvious; she can still read your mind. Even if she deny's it, she has more then once."

I looked at my dad who was nodding his head.

"Okay, I'll do...something," I sighed. I stood up and walked upstairs. If I was about to do the hardest thing I've ever had to do, then I was going to be prepared.

* * *

**A/N: OH NO! What is our little friend Hikaru going to do?!? Will he go through with it? Won't he? GASP! Find out next chapter: "Mr. Star Child"**

**CYA!**


	5. Mr Star Child

**Disclaimer: I'm not SM. Oh, darn!**

* * *

**Hikaru's POV**

I was fidgeting the whole way to Kristina's house. How was I going to do this? What if she rejects me? How can we be friends? My mom looked over her shoulder and laughed at me.

"Is my misery funny?" I asked.

"No, but you freaking out is," she said through a fit of giggles.

"Did you bring her present?" my dad asked.

"Damn, I forgot again!" Curse my forgetful mind! I has gotten a nice present for Kristina a few months ago, but I kept forgetting it.

When we arrived at the Cullen home we were greeted by Esme. I liked Esme, she was awsome; always a kind spirit. The rest of the Cullen's were cool, too. Even Emmett -who always wanted to wrestle me to have the satisfaction of his strength over me.

"Hi, mama number 2," I said to Bella. I was always over here for one reason or another; so Bella became like my second mother.

"Hey," she said pulling me into a hug. "Kristina said you were coming, too."

"And here I am," I snickered.

"Kristina is up in her room if you wanna go get her. She's probably listening to her music, so she's closed off to the world."

"Aye, aye Captain!" I saluted. I ran up the stairs at high speed, and before I knew it, I was in front of the door to the attic -Kristina's room. I could here loud rock music from her room. As I peaked into her room, I could see Kristina laying on her bed. I finally an extremely sweet smell. I knew the smell of vampires better then I knew any other smell. It didn't disgust me the way it did my father, or Sam, or any other werewolf.

I stood there waiting for Kristina to notice me, but she didn't say anything. A great idea crossed my mind at that very second.

* * *

**Kristina's POV**

Waiting for Hikaru was so boring! I loved listening to my music, but it was better to listen to it with someone. I should probably turn down my music so I know when he gets here.

Out of nowhere, I felt someone jump on my bed. I was on the floor before I could open my eyes. Hikaru sat on my bed laughing. I picked up a pillow that fell with me, and threw it at his face. Of course, he caught it. Stupid werewolf reflexes.

"I hate you, Hikaru!" I got up and turned off my music. When I turned around, he was standing there with the most pathetic look on his face.

"Please don't hate me," he pouted. This was not fair; he looked so cute and adorable.

I tried to keep a straight look on my face, but failed miserably. I could never stay mad at Hikaru. "Fine," I said pretending to be mad.

A smile lit up his face, "So, now what shall we do?"

"Have hot, crazy, unforgettable sex, of course!" No doubt most of my family heard what I just said, and I will question me later.

"What?!"

"Kidding, kidding," I said waving my hands.

A smirk formed on his face, "So, you think you're funny?"

Uh-oh... I knew what was about to happen. I made a dash for the door, but he grabbed my sides.

We stood in stillness for a moment; I prayed for redemption. But I couldn't be so lucky. Hikaru starting doing the most awful thing ever...tickling!

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Kristina kept trying to get away from the doom Hikaru had put on her. Kristina was ticklish everywhere! And Hikaru took full advantage of this fact.

When Kristina's throat was sore, and sides throbbing, Hikaru finally loosened his grip; but still held onto her sides. Kristina turned around facing Hikaru, her face flushed from laughing.

They looked into each other's eyes for a moment before slowly getting closer. Their lips were inches apart when a knock came from the door, making them both jump. It was Ash and Ashley asking if they wanted to watch a movie.

"We'll be right down," Kristina said stepping away from Hikaru. "Come on, Romeo." She started walking towards the door, but stopped when Hikaru was not following. He stood in the middle of her room hands in fists at his sides and eyes shut.

_'Calm down,_' was the only thing he could think. Even almost kissing Kristina made him get hard. Kristina at first didn't understand his thoughts, but soon found herself flushed when she looked down his body.

After a few minutes in complete silence, Hikaru opened his eyes. "Sorry," was all he said.

"For what?"

He shook his head saying nothing. The air in the room was tense, and Kristina couldn't stand it. She walked over to Hikaru and pushed him near her bed. When in place, she got on her bed, and leaped onto his back. "This is what you get for tickling me," she said wrapping her legs around his waist. All the tension left the room as soon as he laughed. He made his way out of her room, and down the stairs without falter. Kristina felt he had it too easy. She turned her head and buried it into his neck.

"Gah!" he tried to move his neck so she couldn't get to it. However, it didn't work. "Help!" He yelled as soon as they reached the dinning room where Jacob, Edward, Bella, Mayumi, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Esme, and Carlisle all sat. They starred at Hikaru and Kristina trying to register what was going on. Edward was the first to give up.

"What on earth are you doing to the poor boy, Kristina?"

She looked up and smiled, "I'm practicing to be a vampire!" She went back to biting his neck; though it didn't hurt him.

"Ahh, this feels weird! Someone stop her!"

"Kristina," Bella said laughing. "You're not a vampire, and you don't have to practice to be one."

"Aww," she pouted. Hikaru helped her down to her feet and she smiled wickedly.

Ash and Ashley ran into the room and watched Hikaru put Kristina down. They looked at each other and yelled, "Kristina and Hikaru sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g..."

"Run," Kristina said. With that, Ash and Ashley ran out of the room as fast as they could; Kristina ran after them. Hikaru laughed hard watching Ash and Ashley being chased.

"So you forgot the present, " Hikaru instantly stopped laughing when Emmett said this.

"Please, please, please Emmett, don't tell her about it!" I begged.

"Hmmm, what do I get in exchange? Ow!" Rosalie smacked the back of Emmett's head.

"He wont say anything," she said.

"Thanks, Rose."

Everyone in the dinning room laughed at Emmett. But soon after, a loud crash was heard, followed by Adam screaming "What the Hell's your problem!?"

Everyone ran into the living room and around the corner where water was dripping down from the wall. "Fucking freak!" Adam yelled.

"What the Hell happened here?!" Edward stepped closer to Kristina, Adam, Ash, Ashley, and Violet.

"She came around the corner, ran into me, and threw a vase at my head!" Adam yelled. A growl erupted from Kristina, Ash, and Ashley's chests.

"Kristina, up to your room," Edward said turning to his daughter.

"But-..."

"Now!"

Kristina looked at her father as tears started swelling in her eyes. He looked at her emotionless. She walked past him, brushing shoulders with him. Hikaru looked at her as she passed him, a tear escaping her eye as she stared at the floor.

"You fucking deserved that, Adam. And you know it," Ash's words held acid.

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked.

"He started it!" Ashley pointed at Adam. "Kristina came around the corner chasing us, and accidentally bumped into Adam."

"She apologized, and he told her to watch where she's going," Ash continued. "She said she was sorry again, and he said it wasn't good enough."

"So he pushed her, and she threw the vase at him," Ashley finished.

"You two always take her side," Adam said crossing his arms.

"That's because you always start it, Adam!" Both Ash and Ashley yelled.

"Ash, Ashley, calm down," Alice said looking at her kids.

The twins looked at their family, and shacked their heads. "Right," Ash said. "Take Mr.Star Child's side. Come on Ashley, let's go see if Kris is okay."

Hikaru barley held back his anger for Adam, but only barley. He knew that if he attacked Adam, there would be worse consequences.

"Why would you do that, Adam?" Emmett asked.

"Are you kidding me?! She's a fucking freak of nature!"

"How so?" Rosalie asked not so nicely.

"Are you kidding me? Just look at her! She stays in her room all day listening to music, only coming down to eat or...or practice what she thinks is music! People at school are almost afraid of her she doesn't say anything!"

"And that's her choice!" Emmett boomed.

"Well, if she chooses it, then she'll have to deal with me calling her a freak." Adam wasn't going to give up his ground.

"Well, if that's the case, then you'll just have to deal with being grounded for a month." Much to Adam's dislike, Emmett also wasn't going to give up his ground.

"What!? You can't do that!"

"Two months."

"This is stupid!"

"Three months." Adam was silent for a minute glaring at his father. "Done?"

"No," Adam replied.

"Four."

"What the Hell?!"

"Five, now go to your room."

"No! I'm not being grounded because of that freak!"

That was it. Emmett grabbed Adam by the back of his collar, dragged him to the stairs and pushed him up the stairs. "You're grounded for half a year. You go to school, you come home. No phone, no football, and no internet. Got it? It will give you plenty of time to think about what you did to your cousin."

Adam walked defeated to his room and slammed the door. "I'll go check on Kristina," Esme said.

* * *

Kristina was laying on her bed, leaning her head on Ash's chest, while Ashley layed behind her holding her. Tears streamed down her cheeks. So much pain and hate poured out.

Esme opened the door and Ash and Ashley took that as their cue to leave. They both kissed Kristina on the cheek and left. Esme sat on the edge of Kristina's bed. "Are you okay?"

"No. Why do I always get in trouble for things he does?" She choked out through sobs. "I've never done anything bad, and I always gets punished. It's not fair!" She sat up and rubbed her face.

"Kristina, calm down," She grabbed Kristina and held her against her chest. "You're not in trouble."

"Yes I am."

"No you're not. Adam is though."

Kristina pulled back, "what?"

"Emmett grounded him for six months for being stupid."

A slight laugh escaped Kristina's throat, "really?"

"Yep. You're not getting in trouble at all. And if either of your parents try and ground you...I'll ground them. After-all, they are still my kids."

Kristina laughed more, "I'd like to see you try and ground my dad. That would be amusing."

"Of course it would be!"

* * *

Violet who had been quiet the whole argument, finally sighed.

"What do you think, Violet?" Rosalie asked.

She shrugged, "He deserves it. Kristina was trying to be nice, and he felt like being an asshole for no reason."

"I wonder why he hates her so much," Jasper asked off-handed.

Everyone was silent for a moment thinking, before Violet spoke. "It's because they are so different."

"How?" Mayumi asked.

"Adam is...ashamed of this family. Of...what we are. He can't stand being not normal. Knowing he could never bring his friends over here. He feels fake having to lie about us everyday."

"And Kristina?" Jacob said.

"Kristina... adores this family. She's so proud of who and what we are. We wouldn't change it for the world. She feels that she has everything she ever wanted. Friends who care, and a family who loves; even if they aren't human. Ash and Ashley think the same way, but not to the same extreme as Kristina."

"And you?" Carlisle asked.

She was silent for a moment thinking. "I love this family. Yeah, I feel bad about having to lie, but that's my destiny. It doesn't matter what we all are, it only matters that we love each other."

Bella smiled, "Well, 3 out of 4 isn't bad."

Esme came back down stairs with a smile. "She's doing alot better."

Edward turned to Hikaru, " I know you're worried. Go on up."

"We'll call you down when we are ready to leave."

Hikaru ran up the stairs faster then even he thought possible.

"Is she really okay?" Edward asked Jasper.

"Yeah. She's, of course, upset, but happy at the same time. Probably knowing that Adam got in trouble made her day better."

* * *

Hikaru made his way to Kristina's room only to find it empty. He walked to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Hold on," she yelled.

"Okay." He layed down on her bed waiting for her to return. When she did, she was wearing shorts and a tank top. "How are ya doing?"

"I've been better," she laughed. She crawled up on the bed and next to Hikaru. He quickly pulled her to him and forced her to lay on him; not that she objected.

"You should sleep, we have a long day tomorrow," he said. He ran his hand through her hair as she snuggled into his chest.

Sleep over came her in minutes.

* * *

**A/N: What is it that Hikaru is suppose to give Kristina? GASP! Who knows? Stay tuned!**


	6. Rainbows and Butterflies

**A/N: Hey everyone! So here's this chapter! I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed and favorites my story. It means alot. I will warn people now, this chapter is probably not as edited as the rest. I was in a rush. I wanted to get it out before Saturday, but my friend is here, so it's been a little hard. Just wanted to say sorry for anything spelled wrong or looking wrong or grammar, etc...**

**Disclaimer: I'm not SM.**

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

**Kristina's POV**

I woke up as soon as the sun had risen over the mountains. Ugh, my head felt like my skull was being ripped apart. I opened my eyes only to be blinded by the sun that escaped through my blinds. I want to sleep more. Today was the twins birthday, and in a few hours they would be leaving with Violet to go shopping. They would have fun.

I closed my eyes forcing myself to sleep more...

I awoke again four hours later; my head still pounding. I turned over and heard a crunching noise. I looked down to see a plastic bag with a note on top.

_KrisyBug,  
Didn't want to wake you, but we had to give you this. We'll be back around 5:00pm, and we expect to see these on you!  
Love ya,  
Ash&Ashley  
PS- Hope the project goes well. Don't drive yourself too crazy_ **(A/N: She needed some sort of excuse of why she couldn't go shopping with them. :P ).**

I looked in the plastic bag that layed next to me and gasped. Those two were completely psycho.

* * *

I pulled on jeans and a blue halter, and my hair went into a messy bun. Hikaru and I were going to making the cake for the surprise party, so I didn't want to mess up the clothes.

I think Jasper was trying to break my neck when I was trying to go down stairs. Everything that was once in the twins rooms, was now thrown everywhere outside their door, and down the steps. I looked in the room and their was paint everywhere. Jasper decided to knock down the wall between the twins bedroom and the guest bedroom to make more space for them. Good thing for Emmett, my dad, and vampire speed, otherwise they wouldn't be able to finish in the 8 hours they had.

"Having fun?" I asked my dad, who had black paint on his face.

He shrugged, "It's getting there." He put down the paint brush and walked towards me. "Kristina, about last nigh-.."

"It's fine dad. I understand."

_'I love you, Kristina.'_

_'I love you, too.'_

Our private conversations were what kept us close. No one could read my mind except my father. So it was something I held dear.

"Welp, I'm heading over to wake Hikaru up, we'll be back in a little while."

"Don't have too much hot, crazy, unforgettable sex," Emmett yelled from inside the room. I froze in place. I knew that comment was going to come back and bite me in the ass.

I dashed down the stairs as fast as I could. I could hear Emmett laughing from outside.

* * *

Mayumi was the most gorgeous women ever! She didn't have a mean bone in her body. She loved every one equally no matter what. She even made me breakfast when I got there!

Now, the task at hand. The trial of the day: To wake Hikaru up. I grabbed a cup of coffee and made my way to his room. I knocked on the door a few times and there was no answer. Hikaru was harder to wake up then Adam was! I opened the door to see Hikaru sleeping soundly. I set the coffee on the night stand and sat on his bed.

"Hikaru, time to wake up," I said shaking him. He grumbled at me. "Don't you grumble at me, mister!"

"Coffee..."

"Turn first." He turned to his stomach, eyes still closed. I gave him his coffee and he took a sip.

He layed his head back down on the pillow and I knew he had fallen back asleep. I tried to take the coffee away, but he gripped the mug. "No...my coffee," he mumbled.

"Come on Hikaru, you promised to help me."

Grumble...

I gabbed the mug, and put it back on the night stand. Hikaru rolled onto his back, covering his face with his arm. "Fine," I walked out of his room, leaving the door open. I ran and jumped onto his bed, on top of him. "Wake up!" If he wasn't going to wake up the easy way, then I was going to kick him out of bed!

He slowly lifted his arm and looked at me. "Why?"

"As my friend, you promised me that you would help me," I pouted.

"And as your friend, I am breaking my promise. Now leave," he said, re-covering his face.

"Hikaruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!! Pleasssssssssse!!"

Grumble...

Fine...if asking wasn't going to work, and force wasn't either, then seduction I know would. Maybe it was taking advantage over the fact that I knew he liked me, but if this was the only way, then it will have to do.

I ran my finger tips down his naked chest. "But Hikaru..." I squeezed my legs together slightly putting pressure on Hikaru's sides.

_'Ahhhh, why is she doing this to me? God, it's bad enough that I want her every second, of everyday. But this...this is too much! I feel as if I'm about to combust!'_

My face and neck got extremely hot. If he keeps thinking like this, I'm going to end up wanting myself! Maybe seduction was the wrong card to play...

"Fine, fine, fine, I'm up," he said uncovering his eyes. "Happy?"

"Yes," I said smiling. I got off him and stood at the end of his bed.

He sighed, and got out of bed. He stood there in gray sweat pants; his red boxers showing an inch above the pants. Hikaru looked at me confused. "Do you want to see me get dress?"

"Oh, no," I gasped. I started walking to the door then turned back around. "If I was you, I would bring an extra set of clothes."

I closed his door and ran downstairs. I sat down on the couch and put my hand over my speeding heart. I heard snickering behind me and Mayumi was standing there.

"Heart racing? Flushed cheeks? Was something going on that I should know about?" She raised an eye brow.

"Don't I wish..." I said under my breath.

"Ok, I'm ready!" Hikaru said, running down the stairs.

"You two have fun," Mayumi winked at me.

* * *

When we got back to my house, we headed straight for the kitchen. My mom, Alice, and Rosalie were having fun decorating the living room. I must say, its a good thing there is a party store just in town, because they were using Halloween decorations...and Halloween was still a month and a half away.

Me and Hikaru decided to start on the chocolate cake. The mixing and such was easy, it was the not eating all the mixture that was hard. But, I told myself I wouldn't eat any because it was for the twins. But it didn't help at all when Hikaru decided that he wanted a taste test.

"Oh, its not like it's ganna mess it up."

"You don't know that," I said.

"Kristina, if you wont try it, then I will." He stuck his finger in the bowl and pulled it out covered in chocolate. He held it out in front of me, tempting me. It worked. I leaned over and put his finger in my mouth. Stupid tempting wolf!

When I had made sure I got all the chocolate off his finger, I pulled back. "Mmm, tasty."

"Ok, now we can finish," he chuckled. We poured the mixture into the pan and Hikaru took it off to put it in the oven. I was cleaning the mess we had made of chocolate cake mix, when I felt something cold run down my shoulder. I peaked over my should only to see a glob of chocolate cake mix on my shoulder. Hikaru leaned down and put his tongue to my skin. He licked up my skin until the chocolate was gone. This boy was going to be the death of me!

"Hmm, you're right, it is tasty." I turned around an smacked him...not the smartest idea. The pan of chocolate cake mix -which I thought he put in the oven- went flying onto the floor.

"You best be cleaning that up," I said.

"You were the one who hit it," Hikaru said trying not to laugh.

I tried to push him into the mixture that now layed on the floor, but he turned, and I ended up splashing into the mix. I never heard Hikaru laugh so hard. "You're so dead," I yelled.

"I...I," he choked out between laughs. "It was so worth it!"

I tried to stand up, but, of course, I couldn't be so lucky. Chocolate mix flew into my face and in my hair. Hikaru just laughed harder. I threw some of the mix at him, and then he wasn't laughing so much.

With my luck, my dad walked into the room and looked from me to Hikaru. "Do I want to know?"

"It's chocolate cake," I held up my finger. "Daddy want some?"

"Umm...No thank you," He said. He started walking away but then turned back. "I would get this place cleaned up before Esme see's it."

* * *

Finally, after hours of mixing, baking, and cleaning for hours on in, we were finished.

"Might wanna get cleaned up," my mom said looking at her watch. "You have an hour and a half before the twins get back."

"Crap! Come on!" I pulled on Hikaru's arm. When we finally got upstairs I let go of Hikaru's arm. "Cya!"

"Wait, where are you going?"

"To take a shower in my room, you can take one in the guest bedroom."

"Jasper is killing the guest bedroom, remember?"

"Oh yeah..."

Hikaru looked around then smirked, "Stealing yours." He dashed for the next set of stairs.

"Wait!" I ran after him. Damn me and my human speed. By the time I got into my room, the water was already running for the shower.

I didn't dare sit down on my bed or cough, or even touch anything. If I had gotten chocolate on anything, I would have smacked someone...probably Hikaru because he was the one who pushed me into it. Finally when Hikaru came out, he was dressed very nicely. He had on a black button up t-shirt, and dark blue jeans. His hair hung loosely in his face.

"Finally!" I yelled pretending to be annoyed. I closed the bathroom door closed behind me and looked into the mirror. Oh my God, how in the world could he have found me sexy?! I had a chocolate knot in my hair, and my clothes were covered. Ugh, this was going to be a long night.

I turned on the water and took off all my clothes. I don't even know if Esme could get the chocolate off my clothes, but hey, its worth a shot.

The hot water on my skin felt so good. I always turned the heat up to the maximum I could stand. The heat felt like when Hikaru held me. Because of the blood that runs through his veins, Hikaru will never be normal; his body will always be above human standards. And I love him for everything he is.

I got out of the shower only to realize I had forgotten my clothes in my room. This was going to be very awkward... I wrapped my little towel around me which just barley covered all the necessary parts. I opened the door and a shiver went down my spine.

Hikaru was looking at my shelf full of CDs. "You know, you never let be borrow the Above Average Puppets CD. I think I should steal it from-..." He dropped my CD! He turned and looked at me, and dropped my CD!

"Ahh!! Pick it up, pick it up right now! That's my favorite CD!"

"Oh! Sorry..." He leaned down and picked the CD back up. He turned towards the shelf and refused to look at me. I ran back into the bathroom as fast as my legs would go.

Ash and Ashley knew just what would look great on me. A jean mini skirt that went barely below my butt, and a black lace halter top that had a huge v-neck. Granted, I would never imagine wearing anything this...revealing... around anyone but friends and family, but it was for the twins. Since I denied the twins cutting my hair a few months ago, most of my hair was down to my butt. I pulled my bangs back and pinned them down. The hair that hung down I decided to curl. Some eye liner, and gloss and I was ready to go! I had spent too much time in the bathroom already. There was only a half hour left before the twins got home, so Hikaru and I still had time to listen to music or what not.

I stepped out of the bathroom to find Hikaru laying on my bed. At first I thought he was asleep, until he turned his head and looked at me. He sat up on the bed and starred. That was it, just stared.

"Hikaru..."

"Shhh..." He said looking at me from my head to my feet. 'I just want to take you in,' his thoughts said. I started playing with the end on my hair as I waited for him to finish. Finally he closed his eyes tightly. "You look...amazing," he said opening his eyes.

"Thank you," I said back. I walked over and looked in my full length mirror on my closet. I ran my fingers through my hair and pulled on my shirt. I felt Hikaru come up behind me and I pretended not to notice. Then something small was hanging in front of my face. "Hikaru...?"

I looked in the mirror at Hikaru who just smiled worriedly. He was holding a necklace with a little blue teardrop diamond on it. "Why," I gasped.

"Because you deserve it. Please lift up your hair," he commanded. I lifted my hair away from my neck as Hikaru slid the necklace over my throat. It was gorgeous! Why would he do this? How could he do this? I let down my hair and turned to face Hikaru. His eyes held no more worry, but instead undeniable care and affection.

"And how can I ever repay you," I said a bit more seductively then I wanted.

"By just being happy, Kristina. As long as I continue to see you smile and laugh, then I have everything I need."

I brought my hand up and stroked his cheek. I truly wanted to make him as happy as he made me. I stood on my tiptoes and pulled him down slightly. If he didn't want me, then he could have pushed me away easily; I knew he wouldn't. His lips were so soft and silky. If I ever thought I knew what bliss was, I knew nothing. This was true, unforgettable bliss. Hikaru wrapped his arms around my waist holding me close. My heart sped at a million miles per hour; and there was no use in trying to slow it down. I tangled my fingers in his black hair trying to get as much of him as possible.

Hikaru was the first to break the kiss; fire was running through my veins. He put his forehead to mine, "I'm sorry...I'm just...so...sorry."

I grabbed his cheeks and forced him to look at me, "Don't ever be sorry for what just happened." He grabbed my hands and kissed the palms of them.

He wrapped a hand around the back of my neck and ran his thumb over my skin. I felt myself purr under his touch.

"Kristina! Hikaru! Hurry up!" Alice knew how to ruin my good time!

We both chuckled at being ordered downstairs. We recoiled from each others arms and checked ourselves in the mirror. I got a nice surprise when we were on the stairs and Hikaru grabbed me and pushed me against the wall and kissed me. As much as I wanted to continue kissing me, if someone came up here and saw us, I would be picked on for forever.

When we finally got downstairs everyone from our family and friends -the wolves- were there. Ash and Ashley would have a great surprise.

I stood by my parents and Hikaru joined me, putting an arm around me.

_'Nice necklace,'_ my dad said.

_'Hikaru got it for me. Isn't it pretty?'_

_'Yes it is, but I think I may have to have a talk with this boy about dating my daughter,'_ he said jokingly.

_'You wouldn't dare!'_

_'Oh, or would I?'_

_'Dad...'_

He just smiled at me.

"Everyone be quiet! I saw the car!" Alice yelled.

Jasper turned off the light and went and stood by Alice. Everyone was quiet in the dark, even I was; which was hard to do since Hikaru thought it would be funny to run his hand up and down my back. I was fighting back the biggest purr ever.

I never thought I would ever be so happy to see the twins in my life! When the door opened, Ash turned on the light in confusion. "Happy birthday!!!"

They nearly jumped out of their pants! After the shock, Ash and Ashley looked at me and practically tackled me!

"KrisyBug! Thank you so much!" They both yelled.

"What are you talking about," I laughed as they got off. "Your parents are what did all the planning."

"But you wore what we asked! And you even did your makeup and hair! Thank you so much!"

"Haha, your welcome!"

They finally let go of me and pulled back. Ashley elbowed Ash and they both looked at me with a smirk. "And here we thought it was our birthday," Ashley smirked.

I was confused at first, but then realized that they were talking about the necklace around my neck. There was no denying it, I was blushing.

* * *

**  
A/N: So there it is! The whole waking up thing I got from real life. My friends mom cannot and will not wake up without coffee, and if you try and take it from her, she complains. Hehe.  
I'll probably make another chapter during the party. Possibly from Ash/Ashley's POV. Not sure at this point. I'll see what I can do.**


	7. Locked Within Me

**A/N: Hey Everyone!!! So can I say that reviews make my life 10000 times better. Seriously, you all are the best! I began writing this story for the amusement it brought me. But now people are reading it. It makes me a bit nervous in some ways, but so excited in many other ways. I have so much fun making most of the characters how I want them to be. Granted, this story is waaaaaaaay off from Twilight itself, but I still think its 'magical'! And I looked at the stats for my story, and every chapter, less people are looking at my story. I understand why, and I'm not really complaining about it. As long as I have at least one person who enjoys reading this story I shall continue writing it.**

**By the by, in last chapter with the whole kiss (I know, super exciting right!) I originally was going to have Hikaru and Kristina making out, about to rip each others clothes of, blah, blah, blah. HOWEVER! I later thought about it, and decided against it, mainly because it didn't seem right if they had sex, and I didn't want it to look like they were moving super fast. HOWEVER! I promise that things will happen. ;)**

**Now then, I've decided that for this chapter, it was going to go throughout the day of the party; switching in and out of Ash and Ashley's POVs. I do want to say, if you have not already noticed, Ash is...well...gay. Haha, I, personally, support homosexuals and all that jazz. So, I figured I'd make Ash gay. He is one of my favorite characters in my story and I really, really hope you all still like him.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not SM. I do not own Gravitation, Fake, Loveless, Death Note, Ouran High School Host Club, Vampire Knight, Reefer Madness, or anything else! I do own the song lyrics!**

* * *

**Ash's POV**

8:00am is an awful, awful, awful, -oh and did I mention- awful time to wake up at. I just slightly wanted to stab the alarm clock that continued to beep in my face. Who invented alarm clocks anyway? Did someone wake up one morning and say, 'man, I wish I would wake up earlier. How about I make a thing that beeps for twenty minutes until the person who has it decided to break it. Brilliant!' Seriously? What the Hell!

I had two choices:  
1) Get up and ready for shopping.  
OR  
2) Lay here until Ashley throws the alarm clock at me for not getting up.

I think choice one would be less painful...

I pushed the covers off of me, and hit the off button on the alarm clock. After what happened last night, today better be amazing. Especially since its our birthday. Wait...It is our birthday today! YES!

I dashed to the bathroom where Ashley was standing putting on eye liner. I nearly gave her a heart attack when I grabbed her and swung her around. She laughed at me and said, "excited are we?"

"Of course!"

"I know!" We began to jump up and down until we heard a knock on our door. "Come in."

Mom burst through the door and scooped us both up in a hug "Happy birthday!"

Dad came in more...well...calm, for lack of a better word. No one could match our mother in hyperness and such. "Happy birthday you two."

"How does it feel?" Mom said returning to dads side.

"Umm, like when we were 16?" My sister said.

"Well, maybe that will change when I give you this!" My mother handed me the single most amazing thing ever. The thing that made the angels in haven sing their sweet, sweet melody. The credit card.  
Endless shopping for hours and hours! What more could someone ask for? Honestly! Endless money. Endless supply of energy. So much fun!

After mom and dad left the room, Ashley and myself got dressed. We had both picked out the outfits the night before, so it was no surprise to each other when we opened the curtain separating our parts of the room, that we were both wearing black with green stitching Tripp pants. Hers were smaller and less deadly looking then mine, but still, Tripp pants all the same. I wore a baggy black t-shirt, while she wore a tight black tank top. Of course, we took our time straitening our hair and putting on eye liner, but it pulled everything together.

Some people thought Ashley and myself were weird, but we thought we were normal. Well...as normal, as it can get when it comes to our family. Having vampire parents and werewolves as best friends wasn't exactly what most people would call normal. But what do people know? Life is what you make it!

"GASP! We never picked out an outfit for Kristina!" Ashley yelled horrified.

"GASP! We didn't!" We ran over to Ashley's closet and searched. Kristina and Ashley had about the same body shape -though Kristina was more of an hourglass figure; while Ashley had a apple figure. We searched throughout her whole closet, throwing clothes everywhere. Then we saw it. The perfect outfit.

The perfect outfit included a short jean mini skirt that would show off Kristina's legs, and a extreme v-neck halter top that would Edward would possibly kill us for later. Kristina was bringing Hikaru over later to work on a project they had together, he would be so tempted by her outfit, that he wont be able to keep his hands off of her! Sweet!

We stuffed the skirt and shirt in a plastic bag and quickly made a letter. Ashley was the one who ran up to Kristina's room and put the bag on her bed. After we were done with that, we went to find Violet.

We knocked on Violets door with wrath of a thousand hungry whales (I have no clue, I just wanted something completely and underly random :3 )!! The one day Violet decides not to wake up early. Goodness! "Vi, come on!"

She finally opened the door and looked at us. "It's 8:45 in the morning. What on Earth do you two want?"

"You said you were going to go shopping with us..." Ashley pouted.

"Oh, yeah,I forgot." She rubbed her face, "I'll be down in a few minutes."

"Yay!"

"Too loud! How can anyone sleep with you two around?"

"Who knows?" I snickered. Ashley and I ran down stairs and into the living room. We were silent for a few minutes waiting for Violet. "Hey, Ashley?"

"Hmm?"

"You think Krisy remembers that she's singing a song for us later?"

"Probably not."

"Yeah, that's what I think, too."

"Ok, you guys! Let's go!" Violet did a complete 180; from being tired and grumpy, to excited and hyper. Today was going to be awsome!

* * *

**Ashley's POV**

We all jumped into Violets car **(A/N: I know nothing about cars... especially ones in the future :P )** and headed towards the mall. Grand Forks, North Dakota; center of the world. Well, at least our world for now. After this year -and Adam graduates- were moving again. This time to Huron, South Dakota. New home; new friends; new everything. We have always moved around, but it never got any easier to say goodbye to a place you know. Ash and I have learned that it's better to just stay friends with Hikaru, Matt, Grace, Chris, Will, Brad, Sebastian, Brittany, and Helen. Adam didn't see it the same way we did. He continued to make friends and get girlfriends, but later hurt them all by moving. Kristina had the same basic principles as us and didn't make friends easily. Violet didn't want to make friends, but because of her looks and personality, everyone wanted to be her friend. We all had a hard time moving, but if we didn't, someone would notice that our 'brothers', 'sisters', 'cousins', and 'parents' didn't get older. We had to protect them. We have no choice.

"Ashley?" I heard Ash said. I looked at my brother, with worry in his eyes. "You ok?"

"Yeah," I smiled. "Just thinking."

"I noticed. You sure you're ok?"

"Yes, yes, yes."

Violet parked as close to the mall as possible. She knew we were going to have bags and bags and bags of stuff. We jumped out of the car, and practically ran into the mall. People were staring at us, which wasn't anything new, but it still bothered me.

Our first stop, Borders. They took out several stores to make room for the Borders that doubled as Star Bucks. Ash and I searched through the manga section, and Violet read some magazines. After grabbing several books including Gravitation, Fake, Loveless, Death Note, Ouran High School Host Club, and Vampire Knight, we decided to stop torchering Violet and move on.

Suncoast was next! Once again, we headed for the anime section. We grabbed multiple animes, and finally went to the horror and musical sections. After picking up our favorite comedy/musical Reefer Madness **(A/N: great, great movie, you should all see it)** and picking some pocky up for our mother, we decided to eat. McDonald's wasn't my favorite, but it would do.

After we ate, the real adventure began! Hot Topic aka God. Violet felt odd when she first walked in, but made quick friends with one of the employees. She even bought some clothes! Today was truly amazing. Ash and I have never had such a great birthday before!

We packed up the loads of bags full of books, DVDs, pocky, and clothes. As we were putting the last of the bags in the car, a guy on a bike rode past us. I saw Ash look and point at him and say "oh, sexy guy." Violet and I couldn't help but laugh. It was a very rare occasion when Ash openly admits a guy is sexy. Everyone knew he was gay, but he never talked about it, and no one else talked about it. It was a very hush, hush subject. Only a Adam and Helen had a problem with it; Adam because that's how he is; Helen because she wanted to get into Ash's pants and he wont let her.

Violet started feeling nervous on the drive home. Which was odd, because she was never nervous. When we got to the house, the lights were off.

"Where is everyone?" Ash asked.

"I'm not sure..." Violet replied.

We walked into the house and I instantly knew what was going on. Not only could I feel everyones emotions -which someone felt very, for lack of a better word, horny. Plus, I could smell the multiple amount of people.

Ash turned on the light, and everyone yelled "Happy Birthday!"

* * *

**Ash's POV**

Oh my God! I was not expecting this at all! Brittany, Brad, and Sebastian stood to the left of us. Helen, Chris, Adam, and Grace were standing behind them. Our parents stood in front of us, and behind them were Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rose, Sam, Emily, Seth, Christine and Matt. On our right stood, Edward, Bella, Krisy, Hikaru, Jacob, and Mayumi. Behind them stood Paul, Nature, Embry, Drusilla, Leah, Ethan, Jared, Kim, Claire and Quil; who held Will's hand.

Wait...Krisy... she's actually wearing what we asked her to! Ashley and myself ran over and attempted to tackle Krisy. "KrisyBug! Thank you so much!" we both yelled.

"What are you talking about," she laughed. "Your parents are what did all the planning."

"But you," we pointed out. "wore what we asked! And you even did your makeup and hair! Thank you so much!"

"Haha, you're welcome!"

We let her go so she could breath correctly, but she just stood there and laughed at us. I felt Ashley elbow me in the side. When I looked at her, she moved her eyes to Krisy. She had on a beautiful blue teardrop diamond necklace. So that means Hikaru finally worked up the courage to give it to her. 'Finally' being the key word!

"And here we thought it was our birthday," Ashley smirked. Krisy's face got completely red! She was adorable when she blushed, especially since it only happened when it had something to do with Hikaru. They certainly were made for each other.

I looked at Hikaru who had a bright smile on his face. "What can I say? I get birthdays all mixed up," he laughed.

"Right, you big goof!" I pushed his shoulder.

Everyone was off in their own conversations. Ashley and I, being the center of attention, walked around and talked to everyone. Adam stayed as far away from Kristina as possible, which was understandable.

I couldn't help but keep looking at Kristina and Hikaru and how they were together. How happy they made each other. I'm not going to lie, it made me jealous. I probably wasn't going to find anyone who loved me, or wanted to spend time with me. No one would look at me the way Krisy looks at Hikaru. But, that's how the cards were dealt.

"Ash-To-The-Extrema!" Brad called out. By far, Brad was my best friend -besides Ashley, Krisy, and Violet. "Having fun?"

"Yeah,"I replied. "How in the world did you all keep this from us?"

"Were master ninja's, duh!"

"Oh, well, of course!" We laughed for a moment before Matt walked over.

" Little Ash is growing up," Matt said, pretending to wipe away tears.

"'Bout time!" I exclaimed.

We talked for a few more minutes about all the things Ashley and I bought today. Hikaru came running up to Brad and whispered into his ear. A smile came across his face and he excused himself from us.

"Hey, do you know why Hikaru took Brittany away?" Ashley asked when she walked up to us.

"No... Wait, he did that to you, too?" I said.

"Yeah, did he steal someone from you?"

"Brad. I couldn't hear what he said to him though."

"Same here."

"Weird. Are they off having a crazy orgy or something?" I asked,

"Crazy orgy?" Helen said looking at us.

"Everyone!" Hikaru's voice boomed over all of us. We looked toward the door where he stood. "By popular request, there will be a song played in the garage for anyone who wants to hear."

"She remembered!" Ashley and I realized. Why didn't we think of it earlier? Krisy sang, Hikaru played the guitar, Brittany planned the drums, and Brad played bass. DUH!

We out the front door and to the garage. Everyone slowly made their way behind us, but Ashley and myself were in the front row.

The Brittany started pounding on the drums and the bass started. Krisy's beautiful voice came to our ears as she sang.** (A/N: think Flyleaf sound)**

_A love like no other  
I cant feel but only shutter  
I wanna lock you out  
You leave me with doubt  
And you think that I don't matter._

_So what should I say  
To make you go away  
Because you wont leave me alone  
You're in my dreams  
They become nightmares  
And I wanna scream  
Locked within me_

_You take control  
You leave me at home  
And I can't escape  
I wanna leave this place  
But you keep me here_

_So what should I say  
To make you go away  
Because you wont leave me alone  
You're in my dreams  
They become nightmares  
And I wanna scream  
Locked within me_

_Locked within me.  
Locked within me.  
And so I closed my eyes  
And reached out for you  
But you turn away...  
You turn away._

_So what should I say  
To make you go away  
Because you wont leave me alone  
You're in my dreams  
They become nightmares  
And I wanna scream  
Locked within me  
So what should I say  
To make you go away  
Because you wont leave me alone  
You're in my dreams  
They become nightmares  
And I wanna scream  
Locked within me_

_Locked within...me_

This was truly an amazing birthday.

* * *

**A/N: I'm going to put up some of the outfits and such that are mentioned in the story on my page. YAY! Right now I have the necklace Hikaru gave Kristina, Kristina's outfit for the party, and Ash and Ashley's pants from this chapter. **

**Things are going to get pretty intense here soon! Kidnappings, sex, moving, fighting; yeah this is a true drama. :P**


	8. Somethings Not The Same

**A/N: So...Heres this chapter. You might kill me after you read this, but you all have to trust me, okay?**

**Disclaimer: Not SM. But how cool would it be if I was :P

* * *

**

**Kristina's POV**

One month. One whole awesome, magical month with Hikaru. I never knew how happy he made me until we started dating. I was always so happy and content just being his friend, but now I can't imagine life without him. But it has also been very different. We haven't gone any farther then simple kissing, because we keep getting interrupted, which we aren't use to. All those years we weren't dating, everyone left us alone. But now, were only alone for a few minutes before someone barges in. I've been tempted to text him during class and ask him to meet me in the hall, then push him into a random closet and have my way with him. In fact, Hikaru is coming over tonight, and I swear, if anyone comes into my room, they _will_ be sorry.

Last period could not have gone by any slower. I wanted to get out of class as soon as possible so I could see Hikaru.

_'Kristina, calm down!'_ Ash yelled at me. I looked over my shoulder at my cousin in confusion._ 'Are you kidding me? You make me want to jump on the next guy that calms down the isle next to me. Stop it!'_ Sorry, Ash, I would stop it if I could. He must have felt my guilt because he quickly apologized.

Finally, what I was waiting for happened; the bell rang. I felt bad that I made Ash feel what I feel, so I didn't run out of the classroom. "Ash..."

"It's fine, I promise," he smiled. He hugged me and I hugged him back.

"Ash, I really am sorry," I said.

"Kristina, if you apologized one more time, I'll slap you!"

"Hey, no slapping my girlfriend," Hikaru yelled playfully. He was waiting for us outside the classroom. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and kissed the top of my head. "How was class?"

"Awful! I swear Ms.Zumbach is the bitchiest teacher ever," Ash exclaimed.

"Now, Ash, that's mean to say about someone," Hikaru joked.

"No, I'm completely serious!"

"It's true. I swear that women has it out for me. She looks at me like she's wants to fail me," I said.

"Well, if Ms.Bitch flunks you, then I'll ask to be your tutor." We made our ways to the car and waited for Ashley, Violet, and Adam.

"Hikaru, if you tutor Krisy, you'll end up teaching her things that have nothing to do with government," Ash said suggestively .

"Are you suggesting that I, Hikaru the great, would take do something_ bad_ to our dear Kristina?"

"No, whatever you do I think she will like," Ash explained. "However, it wont help her grade if you two are getting it on."

"You two do realize I'm standing right here, right?!" I yelled.

Hikaru wrapped his warm arms around my waist and pulled me into a hug, "Sorry, Squirrelly.

"It's alright Cupcake," I said.

He pulled back and glared at me, "Cupcake?"

"Yeah, you call me 'Squirrelly', which I don't like. So, I'm going to call you something you don't like," I grinned. Revenge was sweet!

Out of nowhere, Adam came running towards the car. "Come on!" He yelled jumping into Violets car. We all stared at him like an idiot. When he realized none of us were moving, he opened the door and stood up looking a us like we were stupid. "Come on! Get in the car!"

"Why?" Ash questioned.

"He wants to see some TV show," Violet said, Ashley following after her.

"Exactly, come one!" He said impatiently.

"Hmmm, I'm not sure," I said jokingly. My car was being worked on so all this week I had to drive with Violet and the others. It killed me. I treasure my car, and I cannot wait to get it back. I knew that if I wasn't ready to leave, Violet would wait.

"Please, Kristina. This is really important!" Yeah right! It's probably some show with zombies or something like that. It wasn't important at all.

"What do I get out of it?" I asked.

"I'll be nice to you for a week."

"A month."

"Two weeks."

"Month and a half."

"One month."

"Two months."

"You're pushing your luck."

"Damn..." I gave in. "Fine, one month."

"Thank you. Now come on!" Adam quickly got back into the car. When we didn't move right then, he leaned over and honked the horn.

"Hey! My car!" Violet screamed slapping her older brothers hand getting into the drivers seat.

"I'll see you later, correct?" I asked Hikaru.

He touched my cheek with the back of his hand, "Of course, Darling."

I stood on my tip toes and kissed his nose. I turned around to walk away, but Hikaru's strong arms around my waist stopped me. He turned me around and kissed my lips. The kiss ended way too soon for either of us. But having Adam push the horn and then hear him yell in pain as Violet hits him kind of ruins the mood.

"I'll see you in a few hours," Hikaru chuckled.

"I know. But that doesn't mean I wont miss you within those few hours," I pouted.

"And I shall miss you as well. However, if you don't get into the car now, I think Adam is going to strangle the both of us." Hikaru's arms loosened around me and I dropped my arms to my sides. "Cya. "

"Bye." We kissed one last time, then I climbed into Violets car next to Ashley.

The way back to the house was quiet for the majority. Ash and Ashley talked a little about what they were going to wear tomorrow, and Adam told us the summary of his show; and I was right. Violet I think was about to smack Adam because he kept playing with the radio. That, and the fact that she yelled at him saying that she was going to smack him if he didn't stop playing with the radio.

I was focused on tonight, and how I was going to keep people away from my room. I could lock my door, but then whomever it is will just knock until I open it. And then people will think something is going on -which is true- but I still don't want everyone in the house thinking I'm a slut. But if they barge in on us, everyone will know we were doing something. Ugh! Why can't life be simple?

* * *

"Above Average Puppets or Bloody Grapes?" Hikaru asked picking out a CD for us to listen to.

"Hmm, you choose."

"Bloody Grapes it is," he said putting in the CD. He walked over and laid next to me. However, by 'laid next to me' I really mean on the other side of the bed.

"Hikaru," I whined. He laughed and got a little closer. This was going to take all night at this rate. I pulled at my shirt slightly, "please Hikaru, I need you." This had him at my side in a second. He laid his arm over my waist and pulled us close. I put my cold nose against his neck and my arms in front of me as I laid on my side. A wave of guilt came over me. "Hikaru?"

"Hmm," he sighed almost sleepily.

"Are you mad that I can't give you what you want and need?" I asked seriously.

I felt him pull back to look at me; I was hoping he wouldn't do that. I looked firmly at his chest, not daring to look at his eyes. "Kristina," I heard the pain in his voice. He put his fingers under my chin lifting it up. "Kristina, look at me." I looked at him in the eyes and regretted asking him the question. He had so much pain in his eyes, like if I wasn't there he would cry. "You mean everything to me, Kristina. To simply be able to talk to you makes me the happiest person alive. I would only see the world in shades of gray if you were not by mind side. I wouldn't be able to see the beauty in life." Hikaru put his forehead against mine, "Please believe me."

My hands clung to the fabric of Hikaru's shirt with tears swelled in my eyes; begging myself not to cry. Please, if there was a God in heaven, please prove it to me now, and not let me cry. Don't show my weakness now, I can break down later, just not now. Of course, I had to forsake myself. I felt cold, wet tears stream down my face. I was such a cry baby. I hated myself. I closed my eyes pleading myself to stop. Warm lips kissed my tears away, and I couldn't help but cry more.

_'I love you.'_

I opened my eyes and looked at his face which was blurry from tears. "Say it out loud, please."

Hikaru understood instantly what I meant and leaned down saying, "I love you." I could feel the warmth of his breath on my ear and a shiver went down my spine. He moved so that our lips connected. It continued to amaze me, even after so many kisses, that our lips moved together perfectly. He kissed me so gently, like if he was to apply pressure I would break. I carefully licked his bottom lip trying to get the point across that I was not breakable. He smiled against my lips and greedily made his kisses more fierce.

_Knock, Knock._

We pulled away from each other breathing hard.

_Knock, Knock._

"Kristina?" I heard my mothers voice came through the door.

"Yeah mom?"

"The whole family's watching Ginger Snaps. Do you two want to come down and watch it with us?"

"Yeah, we'll be down in a few minutes." I knew if I said 'no' she would guilt me into coming down.

"Well hurry up, everyone else is ready," she said. I heard the floor boards squeak which meant she left the door.

I turned to Hikaru who was grinning like a fool. "Ready to see some major gore?" I said sitting up.

* * *

Usually my Saturday's were filled with either hanging out with Hikaru or band practice. However, this unusual Saturday was different. Mayumi decided that Hikaru was going to stay home and help clean the house. I understand why, and I'm glad he's spending time with his mother, however, that meant my day was going to be boring.

I was up in the twins room when I heard Carlisle yell up the stairs. "Family meeting, now!" Whatever happened, it was serious. Carlisle never yelled unless something bad had happened.

When we got down the stairs all the adults were already standing there. Violet and Adam were on the couch. As, Ashley, and I sat down next to our cousins and stared at the adults.

"Something...very bad happened today," Carlisle began. This was really bad. He never acted like this. "Today, when I was treating a women for Diabetes, it had gotten sunny. When I went to open the curtains, you know what happened." I knew exactly what was happening at this point.

"We really wanted to let you finish school here, Adam," Esme said.

"It's okay," he said stressed. "I understand."

"We need to get all of our stuff and get out of here as soon as possible," Carlisle finished.

"I guess it's a good thing Hikaru is helping Mayumi clean today, they'll get done quicker then us," I chuckled.

"Kristina..." My dad said with a worried look.

"What?" I asked. Okay, now something major happened. The last time my dad said my name like was when I was 7-years-old and Ash accidental broke his wrist.

"Kristina," my mother said. "The pack isn't coming with us this time..."

* * *

**A/N: NO! Poor Kristina! Having to be told that her boyfriend isn't moving with her. How i she going to react?  
Yeah, I'm surprised I finished this chapter tonight XD The whole "Are you mad that I cant give you what you want and need?" actually came from something similar I said a few hours before writing this chapter. It's hard to express feelings, and I wanted Kristina to be realistic, and I think using quotes and expressions from my actual life helps a lot.**


	9. Just Hold Me

**A/N: Don't kill me! Please! I want to live! Hahaha, this whole situation (along with every one in the future) has been planned before I even started writing this. This story isn't anywhere near over!**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Kristina," I said. "The pack isn't coming with us this time..."

Kristina's face went completely blank. I could see her eyes go empty. She was trying to close herself off from emotions; but it wouldn't work. No one said anything, we all waited for her to say something first; but she didn't. Kristina stood up, flew open the door, and ran out, leaving the door wide open.

My wonderful husband walked over to the door and looked after Kristina. I made my way to him and put my hand on his shoulder. "Let her go," I said. Edward looked at me with worry. "She needs time to think." I heard sniffling behind me and turned around. Ash was holding his sister against his chest as her body shook with tears. Jasper looked just as sad as the twins.

I wasn't sure if she was crying over leaving or Kristina. "Kristina can't deal," Jasper explained.

"She... she's so... sad," Ashley managed to breath out. "She's trying so hard... so hard to not feel anything. My God, her heart was breaking," she broke down in sobs again.

* * *

**Hikaru's POV**

I wish I could spend the day with Kristina. But I enjoyed spending time with my parents, too. I wonder what's going on at the Cullen house, anyway. Maybe I'll give Squirrelly a call in a little while; it would brighten up her day.

_Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock._

I don't who is at the door, but if they kept slamming on the door I was going to hurt them. I looked out the window to see Kristina. What was she doing here? Wait... where's her coat? It's winter and snowing! Is she crazy? I opened the door preparing to yell at her, but stopped when I saw her puffy eyes. Her arms were over her chest trying to keep herself warm. Her clothes we soaked and her hair was a mess. "Kristina..."

"I'm sorry. Can... can I come in?" Her voice was only above a whisper and rough.

"Of course," she took one step inside and collapsed into my arms. She clung to me for dear life and started weeping. "Mom, dad, I need your help! Now!" My parents came running from upstairs. When they noticed Kristina, they had questioning stares at me. I shook my head because I didn't know what was wrong. "Kristina, you have to tell me what's wrong."

"Whyaren'tyoucomingwithus?Doyouhateusnow?Pleasedon'tmakemelivewithoutyou," she slurred. "Pleasedon'tmakemeleave.Ican'tlivewithoutyou.Iloveyoutoomuch.Pleasecomewithus."

"Kristina, you have to slow down," I said. I couldn't understand anything she was saying. When Kristina was upset she spoke tremendously fast. She just cried more.

"Kristina, Dear, we need to get you out of these clothes before you get sick," mom said rubbing Kristina's back.

"No, please don't make me leave him!" She gripped my shirt so hard that her knuckles went pale.

"I'm not going any where. I'll stand right here until you get back." She looked at me with unsure eyes. "I promise you," I finished. I kissed her forehead and she let her grip loosen. My mother grabbed Kristina's shoulders and lightly pulled her away from me. She kept her eyes on me until the corner cut us off upstairs.

"Do you have any clue what she just said?" Dad asked seriously.

"I have no clue. I think something about going with them and something about hate. Do you have any clue?"

"Going with them? I thought she knew we were all leaving with them at the end of the school year. Does she think we aren't?" he asked.

"She knows were going with them..." I confirmed.

We stood in silence for a few minutes until mom and Kristina returned. She attached herself back to me the instant I was in reach. "How about you two go into the living room, and we'll get you something to drink," my dad suggested.

I practically carried Kristina to the couch. I was so afraid she would fall if I let her go. She pushed me on the couch and then curled up on my lap. I held her against my chest trying to warm her up.

"Please don't make me leave," she whispered.

"I would never let you out of my arms if it were possible," I said honestly.

My parents came in and set a mug of hot chocolate on the coffee table in front of the couch; they sat on the love seat across from us. "Kristina, you have to explain to us what's wrong," Mom said.

She was silent for a instant and then looked at my parents then me. "Why...why isn't the pack not moving with us?"

"Kristina, we don't understand. Hikaru said you knew we were moving with your family at the end of the school year," my father said.

Kristina shook her head, "No, in the next few days."

What is she talking about? I looked at my parents who were clearly as confused as I was. "Kristina, we don't know what you're talking about," I said.

"Carlisle got found out at the hospital. Were moving in the next day or so. Sam didn't tell you?"

"No," my father said. "Kristina, were going to give your parents a call, okay?"

"No! I don't want them to take me away!" She clung to my shirt tighter.

"It's okay, we just need to get things cleared up," my mother said reassuringly.

My parents made their way out of the living room, leaving us alone. We sat in silence waiting for the other to say something. This wasn't right. Why didn't we know? Why would Sam make a decision without the whole packs view?

"Hikaru?" I was off in my own world trying to figure out what was wrong with this situation that I didn't realize that it had been a few minutes since anyway said anything.

I ran my hand through her brown hair several times. "Kristina, did Carlisle say anything about what Sam said?"

She shook her head, "my mother just said that you weren't coming with us, and I ran here."

"Why didn't you drive?"

"My cars being worked on, remember? Plus, I wasn't thinking straight. The last thing I remember was opening the door, and then all of a sudden I was here; cold, wet, and tired. I don't remember anything else between the times," she said truthfully. Kristina tried to hide a yawn, but it didn't quite work.

"Sleep, My Kristina."

"I don't want to. I want to stay here with you," she mumbled.

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise you, I will never leave your side," I said kissing her forehead.

"That's good to know," she smiled. After a few moments she re-opened her eyes and looked at me. "I love you, Hikaru. I never told you that."

"You didn't have to tell me, Squirrelly, I already knew," I whispered.

Suddenly, I don't think Kristina was all that tired. She straightened her back and pulled my face to hers. She kissed my chin, then my cheek. Her lips made their way to my lips, but only for a flash. Her lips moved over my jaw and to my ear. She playfully bit my ear lobe; I couldn't help but moan out her name.

"Hey stop your smooching on the couch you two!" My dad cackled.

"She started it!" I shrieked.

"Yeah, I'm sure," he said. "Your parents are going to be here soon Kristina. We thought since this was such an important situation, we should speak in person. We need all the details to find out what's going on."

I knew Kristina didn't want to see her parents yet, but she was going to have to face them at some point. It wasn't their fault if Sam didn't want the pack to leave. It wasn't anyone's fault for what happened. Kristina leaned off the couch and grabbed her hot chocolate; which was now only warm. She took a sip of the liquid and held it to me. I took a gulp and then gave it back.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the front door, and Kristina tensed. "Its going to be okay," I reassured her.

My mom walked over and let Edward and Bella in the house. I felt bad because Bella looked miserable. I would imagine she would feel miserable after watching her daughter run out of the house completely distress. Kristina put on a little smile and waved to her parents. I would have expected her to move off my lap, but instead, she seemed intent on staying in my lap. As they walked beside us to go sit on the love seat, Edward leaned down and kissed his daughters head.

Bella decided to start the conversation. "We didn't mean to upset you, Kristina. We wanted to tell you privately, but, obviously, that didn't work."

"I know you guys didn't mean to hurt me, but you can't expect me to act like everything was fine and dandy after telling me my friends and boyfriend aren't moving with us," Kristina said with a slight attitude; which I don't think she meant to have.

"Kristina," I jumped in. "It's not your parents fault. They were trying to look out for you."

She looked down and apologized.

"What did Sam say to you, Jacob?" Edward asked.

"Sam hasn't said anything. He would have by now, which is what makes the situation suspicious."

"Honey, why don't you go give Sam a call," my mother told my dad.

My father left the room and Bella looked at her husband, then back at my mom. "Sam really didn't say anything?"

"Nope. I talked to Emily right before Kristina got here and she didn't say anything, either. I don't know why they would hide it from us either."

There was some more chatter about the situation, until my father yelled, "What?! I'm going to kill him!" We were all silent until we heard my dad hang up the phone. He went to the hallway closet and grabbed his coat. I could tell my mother was worried as she ran over to him. "Paul."

"Wait, Paul did this? Why?" I asked.

"I don't know, but the pack is having a surprise for little ol' Paul."

"Do you want me to come?" I was part of the pack after all.

"No, it's for the older pack members only."

"Be safe," Mom said hugging my father.

"Always am," he replied.

* * *

It was a few hours before my father got home. Apparently Paul didn't find a reason to move with us anymore. He said the only reason the pack moves now is so Kristina and I can have our 'fling'. He didn't understand that I wouldn't be able to live without Kristina. She was my reason to live, my reason to breathe.

Sam said he did need to think about whether or not the pack was going to move now, or at the end of the year. I knew we were going to be moving sooner rather then later.

By the end of the day I knew a few things for sure:  
1) We were moving within the next few days.  
2) Paul was enemy number 1  
3) I still needed to get Kristina a Christmas gift.  
4) Books were a bitch to package when you have to put them in correct order by title and author.  
5) I was absolutely, totally, and completely in love with my gorgeous girlfriend.

* * *

**A/N: See? I told you all to trust me **


	10. I'm Not Bulletproof

**A/N: So I didn't have school today because of the weather. So this chapter is earlier. If you haven't noticed, I'm trying to update every Friday. I'm also trying to get another chapter in during the week, but it doesn't seem to be working. I switched classes and now i actually have homework. D:  
But I'll see what I can do about possible updating again tomorrow. I am NOT promising anything. But I am going to TRY.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Kristina's POV**

"Hey, Adam, throw me the tape," I yelled across my room.

"Get it yourself, ya lazy bum!"

"You said you'd be nice to me," I pouted. Moving sucked. Because of the incident with me freaking out, I was the last one finished. My CD collection was the hardest part of the moving. For the twins, clothes, obviously, was the hardest part. They finished packing almost the same time I did. All I needed was the packing tape and I would be done. However, Adam wont throw it to me. "Come on, Adam." He ignored me. "Adam, stop being a dick and give the stupid tape!"

"Here," he said throwing the tape at me. He picked up a box and brought it out of my room. I ripped the tape from the roll and tapped the box shut. Picking up the box I realized I wasn't strong enough to, and nearly dropped it. I had enough strength to put it on a random chair, and that was about it. Stupid heavy box. I tried to get it off the chair, but I had no luck. Laughing came behind me, and it was Adam. "Will you stop laughing and please help me?"

Adam walked over and lifted the box. Well, at least _tried_ to pick up the box. It was my turn to laugh when he couldn't pick it up either. "Kristina, you really need to cut back on the CD's."

Eventually we got it down stairs and into the moving truck. Adam walked back inside, leaving me alone outside. Since three days ago -when I ran to Hikaru's- everyone has been keeping their distance or acting strange. Adam hasn't been mean to me, he just ignores me unless I ask him something. Ashley can't look me in the eye without getting upset -Ash says it is because of the way I felt when my parents informed us of moving. Violet has been overly happy and nice, it creeps me out a bit. All the adults have been keeping their distance, except Esme. Ash and Esme are the only two that don't treat me different. Even Hikaru felt distant. He consumed himself in moving rather then speaking to me. I didn't say anything of it because I wasn't sure why he was doing it.

I walked into the house and up to Ash and Ashley's room. They were looking at their room, which had been updated to fit the both of them only a month before. "You guys ready?"

Ashley, looking at the floor, walked past me and out of the room.

"Sorry," Ash told me.

"I don't want anyone to be sorry; I just want my family back," I sighed.

Ash wrapped his arm around my shoulder, "Time."

"Time?"

"Time will help heal everyone. No one expected you to react the way you did when you were told the pack wasn't coming with us. No one knows what to say to you, because they don't want to upset you," he explained. "Maybe when we get to the new house we all can sit down and talk."

"Good, because I'm tired off feeling like a goth in the middle of a pack of preps in high school," I said.

"That's the most random thing you've said in awhile," Ash laughed.

"I try," I shrugged.

"I guess it's time to go." He pushed me slightly, keeping his arm over my shoulders, we exited the room and met up with everyone near the front door. Ash nudged me and pointed toward the door. Hikaru was standing behind my parents with his keys in his hands. The rest of the pack already started their way down, but Hikaru stayed behind.

"Alice, Jasper, Edward, and Bella are riding together," Carlisle said. "Violet, and Ashley are riding together. Adam, Rosalie, and Emmett; Esme and myself; Kristina and Hikaru; and Ash is driving Kristina's car. Everyone ready for a new adventure?" Yeah, adventure my ass. At least I got my car back; even though I didn't get to drive it down there.

"Yay! New adventure!" Violet yelled. I wasn't lieing when I said Violet was overly happy. Everyone walked out of the house, besides Hikaru, my parents, and myself. My mom walked around the room looking at the walls and floor. She smiled and nodded before taking my fathers hand and walking outside.

"Come on," Hikaru said emotionless. Why did I agree to ride with him? Ugh! It's only an hour and half drive to our first stop. Maybe I can convince Ash to let me drive with him without making it sound completely obvious that I wanted to get away from my own boyfriend.

I closed the door and walked to Hikaru's car. As he opened his door, I realized I forgot something very important.

"Kristina, we don't have time for you to do this," Alice yelled from the car window.

"I forgot something!" I ran behind the house and to a old tree in the backyard. There was a hole in the side of the tree in which a small box laid. The box was blue with silver sparkles and big green letters spelling, 'H & K Mystery Box.'

Hikaru as a child, always got himself into trouble. So, we decided that we were going to exchange notes in the times we weren't allowed to see each other. We would place the box out side, somewhere near my house, and at night, when his parents we asleep, Hikaru would sneak over and place and/or receive a note. The next day I would place and/or receive a note in exchange. We laughed so much whenever we looked back on the notes we left each other in those days.

I felt someone behind me and guessed it was Hikaru. When I turned I saw Ash standing there. Thank God. If it would have been Hikaru...I don't know what I would have done.

"You know," Ash said. "You should talk to him on the way down."

"And say what?" Honestly, what did Ash want me to say? 'Hey, why are you being a dick?' I don't think that would go over well.

"Kristina, you'll think of something. You don't feel happy when you're with Hikaru, or talking about him. Something happened after you left the Black's house that night. I don't know what, but something. And it is not right for him to drag you along."

"And if he breaks up with me?"

"Then you'll find someone better. Hikaru is my friend, I adore him; but you're my cousin, which automatically puts me on your side."

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Ash and I jumped when several car horns started going off. "I guess that means 'hurry up!'"

"More then likely," I replied.

When Ash and I made it around the house, everyone glared at us. Ash hopped into my car and I hopped into the passenger side of Hikaru's car. I stuffed the box into a bag I had in the front seat and waited for Hikaru to get into the car. He finally stopped talking to Violet and got into the car. My dad led the way with the rest of us following.

I opened my mouth to ask Hikaru what was wrong, but quickly shut it a soon as he turned on music. Papa Roach, _Scars_ came floating through the speakers. Oh great, like this song is suppose to make me feel any better?! I have to say something, anything. This ignoring each other stuff is not going to work. I leaned over and shut off the music. "We need to talk, now."

"About?" There was nothing in his voice. No worry, no sadness, nothing. Did he really just wake up and stop caring?

"You know what about."

"I'm not physic like you, Kristina."

"Stop being an asshole!" I screamed. "Why are you acting like this?"

"Like what? This is me."

"Well, then it's good that I know that now." I crossed my arms and looked out the window. I felt tears swell up in my eyes. Like Hell I was going to cry in front of _him. _

"Kristina, are you crying," Hikaru asked, with more annoyance then any other emotion.

"No." What did he want from me? I'm not bulletproof.

We sat in silence for a few minutes before he sighed heavily. "Kristina, whats wrong with you? Your acting weird"

"Are you fucking kidding me!? You went from caring and loving, to a completely different person within 3 days, Hikaru! And you're saying _I'm_ acting weird? Look at yourself!" At this point I was at the edge of my seat, screaming at the top of my lungs.

"You can be a completely bitch sometimes, you know that Kristina!" he yelled back.

"Oh, well thank you captain obvious," I yelled bluntly sarcastic.

"Just shut up!"

"Fuck you!"

"You want to know why I've done a complete 180, Kristina? Because I realized what I got myself into! I realized I was with you!" Hikaru screamed.

I shook me head, and calmly said, "Well, thank you."

"For what?"

"For letting me know that love is a _fucking_ lie!" I screamed again.

_I'll believe  
All your lies  
Just pretend you love me  
Make believe  
Close your eyes  
I'll be anything for you_

I looked at my phone and it was my dad. "Yeah?"

"Tell Hikaru to pull over! We are going to stop until you two work this out!"

I slammed my phone shut and looked out the window. "Pull over."

"What?"

"Just pull over!"

Hikaru slowed down behind Ash as everyone pulled off the road. Luckily, we were just outside of town, so the only pass byers would be people in cars. As soon as the engine was shut off I grabbed my bag -the one with the blue box in it- and exited the car. Everyone was already standing in a circle waiting for us.

"You two need to talk this out like normal, civilized people; not like wild animals," Rosalie said.

I stood there waiting for him to say something...anything...but there wasn't anything to say. Something happened, and Hikaru wasn't going to tell me. I must have done something wrong. I don't know what, but something. I guess I was worthless after all.

"So you both are just going to stand there and not say anything?" My mother asked.

"I guess..." I said.

"A lot of help that is." This comment set me off again.

"Like you care!"

"Kristina!" Esme gasped.

"You all have been looking at me like I'm sort of freak these last few days! Ashley, you can't even look me in the eye. My so called 'family' has abandoned me just because I got upset! What the Hell?!"

"Kristina, calm down," Jasper told me.

"No! Don't tell me to calm down! I have every right to be pissed off!" I looked around at all the faces of the people I care about. My mother looked like she would cry if it were possible. Esme looked plain worried. Ashley still stared at the ground.

'_You're doing the right thing, Kristina_,' Ash's thoughts reassured me. God, I hope I was.

"I can't deal with this, anymore. Either treat me like a human being, and I'll stop being upset. And Hikaru," I turned to my boyfriend. "I don't know what happened; what I did wrong. But I'm sorry. I can't do this anymore. Having to lie to myself saying it's going to be okay, when it's not." I took the 'H & K Mystery Box' out of my bag and dropped it between me and Hikaru. "Thats the Hikaru I know. I don't know where he is, but I wish he would come back."

I went to my car, opened the passenger side door and got in. I was in no shape to be driving, so I would let Ash drive still. I kept my eyes out in front of my not moving. After a few minutes Ash got into my car, and the others into theirs. We drove off to our destination and who knows when we will stop now. Ash reached over and pulled me towards him. I was leaning against his side and the last thing I remember hearing was the sound of Ash's heartbeat as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Don't kill me! Or Hikaru! Once again, you all have to trust me! There is a reason for Hikaru's actions... You just don't know it yet :P  
All I'll say is: Emotional Roller Coaster **

**haha**


	11. Dreams

**Hikaru's POV**

If only she even knew...

* * *

**Kristina's POV**

_''Kristina,'' Hikaru called my name._

_''Yeah?''_

_''How are you feeling?'' He looked at me with worry in his blue eyes._

_''I'm fine, why?'' We were laying in a black room on a white bed that I didn't recognize. ''Where are we?''_

_''Kristina, I want to tell you something very important. You have to listen very carefully to me. Do you understand?'' His normal velvet voice laced with worry._

_''Hikaru, you yelled at me, I don't want to listen to you.'' I rolled over on to my side away from Hikaru._

_''Squirrelly,'' he got off the bed and ran to the other side and looked at me. ''You have to listen to me very intently. You have... no... you **need** to stay away from me.''_

_I sat up slowly, ''Why?''_

_''I can't tell you that. All I can tell you is to stay away from me, please, do this for me,'' He walked away and started to disappear into the dark. _

_''NO! Hikaru! You can't leave me!'' I got off the bed an ran towards Hikaru. I tripped over nothing, and landed on my hands and knees. He walked over to me and sat on his knees._

_''Kristina,'' he lifted my face so I was looking at him. "You have to do this. If not for yourself, then for your family. Please, just stay away.''_

_''Whats going on? I don't understand. What did I do?'' I pleaded. _

_''You did nothing wrong.'' His hands came to my face, and I finally realized I was crying. Hikaru wrapped his strong arms around me and kissed my hair. ''I love you so much, Kristina. Everything about you is perfect. I miss you so much. God, how I miss you.''_

_''Then don't leave,'' I sobbed. _

_Hikaru pulled away. He leaned down and gently pressed his lips to mine. ''I love you.'' _

_I opened my eyes, stood up, and looked around franticly. He was gone. He was there a moment ago, and now completely gone. I stumbled my way towards the bed, but fell right beside it. I didn't have the strength to make it to the bed. I laid there in a ball weeping. _

I woke up with sweat running down my face. I quickly whipped it away and sat up straight. I was still sitting in my car. I looked to my left and Ash was sitting there with his head on the steering wheel sleeping.

"Ash, wake up." I shook his shoulder until he opened his eyes. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Where are we?" It was dark outside and all I could see was lights inside a few cars.

"Umm, we, uh," he couldn't spit out what he was thinking. Ash wasn't always the Mr. Bright And Shiny when woken up in the middle of the night. "We had to stop, but since you were asleep and Adam and Ashley were asleep, Carlisle said it would be best to stop on the side of the road and let all of us sleep."

"Why didn't you climb in the back and sleep," I asked confused.

"I was too tired. As soon as we pulled off of the road, I passed out." Ash turned on the car heat and the light on the ceiling. "The parental units went hunting, by the way."

"Oh, fun," I replied. "You should go back to sleep. I wanna take a walk, anyway."

"Krisy, its not safe for you to go wondering off by yourself. I'll come with you," he said. Ash turned off the car again, but I leaned over and turned it back on.

"Sleep. I'll be fine," I assured him.

Ash reached out and grabbed my shoulder, "Are you sure?"

I brushed his hand away and opened the door, "Positive."

As soon as I shut the car door I regretted it. I had forgotten it was December, and freezing. Cold air hit my face and I froze. I didn't want to be a Kristina Popsicle! But, I needed to be alone and that over ruled my desire to be warm. I walked into the woods a little ways before finding huge rock to sit on. I didn't want to go too deep into the woods and get lost; or even worse, witness my parents feeding.

I never had a problem with my parents being vampires. But they made it very clear that I was to never see them feed. They said it was too dangerous for me to be around them when they had to give into their natural instincts. Part of me really wanted to watch them hunt, but then the other part of me would really like to stay alive.

I looked around trying to find something to focus on besides the cold. Tree? No. Ground? No. Coconut? Wait...coconut? Oh never mind...just trash. No. Rock? No. This shouldn't be so hard! Hmm, how about my dream? What was with that dream anyway? It was so vivid and real like it was actually happening. But it wasn't, it was just a dream. It couldn't have been real, duh. I was sitting in my car next to Ash the whole time. I didn't just randomly poof into a black room with a white bed and then come back. Thats impossible! Plus, Hikaru there and being nice.

"Kris, you okay?"

"Adam?"

"Yeah, I saw ya come out here. Didn't need you getting lost, you know?" Adam sat down next to me and looked at the ground. He was silent for a few minutes but then spoke, "You never answered me."

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?" His face was serious.

Was he feeling okay? He has never asked me how I was before. "Umm, yeah, I feel fine."

"About earlier...-"

"It's fine," I interrupted.

"Kristina, you're not fine. I may not be a genius, but I'm not blind," he pressed.

"So, I'm not fine. Big deal," I shrugged.

"Look," he began. "I know we have never been best friends, and we've fought almost everyday since we were 3. But can you just let down your wall for a minute and stop holding everything in."

"There's nothing to say."

"Bull, there's plenty to say."

"Like what, Adam? I said all I needed to s'morning. If you weren't listening then that's your problem." I crossed my arms and turned away from him.

"I'm done arguing with you, Kris. Wait...did I really just say that?" He said surprised.

"Yeah, you did," I chuckled.

"Ugh, I disgust myself with that comment." He made a face as if he just ate something nasty. He looked at me with amusement in his eyes, so I knew he was kidding. "But, anyway, listen. Everyone feels bad about making you feel unwanted. And they are all going to apologize."

"Even Hikaru?" Adam looked away from me. "He's not is he?"

"He said you put yourself in the situation and walked away. Hikaru has never acted like that; he's always been mad cool. But that wasn't him. He would never say that."

"I know, but he wont say whats wrong. I just don't know anymore."

_Soulja Boy up In da hoe  
Watch Me Crank It  
Watch Me Roll  
Watch Me Crank Dat Soulja Boy  
den Super Man Dat hoe  
Now watch me Yuuuuuuuuuuh  
(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)_

Adam's phone went off and I looked at him. "What the Hell?"

He rolled his eyes and picked it up, "Sup?... Yeah...Okay...Bye." He hung up the phone and looked at me. "That was Ashley. The hunt is over, and everyone's back at the cars."

"What were you two doing?" Rose eyed us.

"I was trying to convince him that eating Brittany's pet goldfish was a bad idea," I said before Adam had a chance to.

"I knew humans ate some weird things, but...-"

"Dad! I'm not going to eat Brittany's goldfish!" Adam insisted.

"But that's not what Squirt said," Emmett replied.

Adam grabbed me and put me in a choke hold, "Is that what you said?"

"No, of course not," I laughed.

"Can we please get going?" Hikaru yelled. "The suns practically up and almost everyones awake. So, can we just go?"

We all stared at Hikaru for a minute before my dad said, "Yeah." Hikaru got back into his car and we all looked at each other.

"Well, I say we - Gah!" I was tackled by Ashley! My face was covered in black hair and my back pressed to the ground. "Umm, Ashley?"

"I'm so sorry, KrisyBug! I never meant to hurt you! I was just so afraid that you'd be sad and...and...and I...-"

"Ashley, chill, it's okay," I smiled.

"Are you sure?" She sat back so she could look at me.

"Positive."

"Yay!" She jumped off of me and helped me up.

"Yeah, Squirt, we all owe you an apology," Emmett said.

"We were trying to prevent hurting you more, but we did the opposite," Alice cooed.

"You're all forgiven by me! The Master of All!" I yelled.

"You wish!" Adam yelled back.

"I don't have to wish! I because I am!"

"I'm sure." Ash rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Hey, Violet, I want to drive with Ash and Krisy, is that okay?" Ashley asked.

"Aww, I wanted to drive with Ash and Kristina," Violet replied.

"Now I want to drive with them, too," Adam said.

"I guess I'll be driving Violets car," Jasper said.

"ROAD TRIP!" Ash yelled!

We climbed into my car with Ash still driving, me in the front, Adam behind me with Ashley next to him, and then Violet. We weren't even 3 minutes into the drive when Ashley suggested music.

It started out with modern music such as Above Average Puppets and Pointless, but soon switched to music that was around when my mother was still alive. First was Sexy Back by Justine Timberlake, then switched to Rock Star by Nickelback, Ritz by Shiny Toy Guns, La Vie Boheme by RENT, All The Things She Said by TaTu and Show Stoppin by Danity Kane. Even I was surprised we knew most of the words to these songs.

"Purple red or gray I really want you to stay,  
do you want to be my Teddy bear hug and kisses everywhere  
I really want to be your baby.

Do you want to be my Teddy bear hug and kisses everywhere

say you will and don't say baby."

"ADAM!"

"What?"

"No!"

"Aww, come on Ash! You know you love Teddy bear by Miss Papaya!"

"No, Adam, I really don't."

"Ok, ok, ok, lets compromise," I suggested. "Adam gets to sing Teddy bear, and Ash gets to listen to whatever song he wants to."

"No deal!" Adam yelled.

"Don't make me stop this car," Ash warned.

I started tuning everyone out. After yesterday, I really didn't feel like hearing anymore arguing. Then my heart started hurting. Ever since that dream my heart keeps hurting. Its as if Hikaru was actually there telling me to stay away. But why? Why did he want me to stay away?

_'Hey, dad?'_

_'Hey, daughter.'_

_'When mom was alive, did you ever talk to her in her sleep?_' I asked.

_'...Why?'_

_'I had a dream last night, and it was so real. Like it was actually happening.'_

_'Well,'_ he replied._ 'Even if I did talk to your mother in her sleep and she dreamed about what I said, she wouldn't be able to remember.'_

_'Oh, yeah. Okay, then never mind.'_

'_Sorry I couldn't help more.'_

_'It's okay. I'll talk to you later.'_

_'Bye, Sweetie.' _After a moment his voice only became a whisper in my mind.

I must be going crazy. Do I really believe that Hikaru was talking to me? I wanted so bad to believe it, but it wasn't real. Hikaru was in the car behind us with the same stern look on his face as the last couple days.

I got out my phone and found Mayumi's number.

I texted:  
_'hey may! did anything unusual happen after i left the other day?'_

_'Unusual? Not really. We were packing, and that's about it. Why?' _She replied.

_'just wondering. did anyone come over?'_

_'Sebastian came over and took a walk with Hikaru. That was about it.'_

_'ok. thanks sooooo much! bye.'_

_'Cya, Chica!'_

I closed my phone and looked out the window. What could a 14 year old do to make someone's personality change so much? Okay, so I shouldn't blame Sebastian...yet. He was the last one with Hikaru before he changed. Maybe he said something mean? But Hikaru wouldn't have cared. Gah! I wanted to pull out my hair from frustration!

Finally! After several hours and a few hundred miles, we made it to Huron, South Dakota! Stupid long drive **(A/N: Which I actually looked up the general directions on mapquest to see how long it would take, and it said 5 hours. BUT! I'm going to pretend it took like...12 hours :P Mainly because I didn't look it up until now and I don't feel like changing what I wrote. haha)**.

The house Esme chose was gorgeous! Three levels, windows everywhere, white with a black roof, and a huge wrapround porch. It was always exciting for us to get to the house. Although, all the rooms were labeled as who's as soon as the house it found. When we were little, we all got to choose our rooms. Well, one time Adam and I wanted the same room. I ended up giving him a bloody nose. Every since then, the rooms were always labeled who's was who's.

"Ash and Ashley, you get the basement room. Adam, myself, and Esme will have the main floor. Jasper, Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Bella, and Emmett you all have the second floor. And Kristina gets the top floor, again," Carlisle pointed out.

"Sweet!" I ran my way up the stairs and into my new bedroom. My room was always the smallest because most of top was used for storage, but they always built me my own room. The walls were painted a dark blue and my bed was already there. I flopped down, closing my eyes hoping to relax. Of course, I couldn't. Hikaru was still running through my mind. I got off my bed and looked out the window. Hikaru had gone to his new home to get things in order. I took out my phone again and started dialing Sebastian's number.

"Krisy! Were going to go get food! Come on!" Ashley yelled up the stairs.

"Damnit," I whispered. "Coming!"

It was after dark before we got home. After eating Ash, Ashley, and Alice wanted to look at all the stores, then we needed to see where the pack was, then Adam and Emmett wanted to find all the gyms, and then Carlisle wanted to look at the hospital. I ran up to my room, closed and locked my door.

"Kri-" Adam started to yell up.

"Go away!"

"Fine!"

When I heard him go downstairs I opened my phone. I dialed Sebastian's number, again. This time I got to the point of ringing.

_"Hello?"_

_"Hey!" _Thank God he answered!

_"Oh, hey Kristina!"_

_"Yep it's me! I just had a quick question for you, Sebastian."_

_"Shoot!"_

_"Well," I began. "The other day, right before we left, what did you and Hikaru talk about?"_

_"What are you talking about?" _He asked clearly confused.

_"Right before we left, the day you found out about the move, you went to see Hikaru, remember?" _What the Hell? Sebastian was suppose to be the smart one.

_"Kristina, I haven't seen or talked to Hikaru for about two weeks."_

_"...Oh...Sorry, it must have been someone else."_

_"It's fine. Hey, I'll talk to you later, Brad needs the phone."_

_"Okay, bye Sebastian-Love!"_

_"Bye, Krisy-Bear!"_

So if Sebastian wasn't at Hikaru's house...Then who was? Wait, Hikaru was fine; fake Sebastian got there and took Hikaru on a walk; Hikaru came back changed. Does that mean...!

I threw my phone into my pocket and ran down the stairs. "Going to see Hikaru, be back!" I slammed the door shut before anyone could say anything. I got into my car, and turned it on. When I got to Hikaru's house I knocked on the door.

Mayumi opened the door, "Oh, Kristina, how are you?"

"I'm doing great! Sorry for the rush, but can I see Hikaru, it's important."

"Of course! Hikaru, Kristina's here!" She yelled up the stairs.

"What do you want?" He asked when he came down stairs.

"Hikaru Black! Be nice to her!" Mayumi yelled.

"Yes, ma'am," he saluted.

"I need to talk to you," I said.

"Okay." He grabbed his jacket and walked with me outside. I lead him into the woods a little ways so we wouldn't be interrupted. "What do you want?" He asked again.

"Who are you?"

He looked at me for a moment, then laughed, "Are you kidding me?"

"No. I know you're not Hikaru. Hikaru would never act the way you do. He would never say the things you do."

"Didn't we already go over this?"

"I spoke to Mayumi. I spoke to Sebastian. You're not fooling me anymore. Who are you?!"

He started laughing uncontrollably but abruptly stopped, "Aren't you a smart little girl?"

"Who are you?! What did you do to Hikaru?!" Why the Hell would I confront him _alone_ in the _woods_!? I really was crazy!

"Hmm, you must truly care about that boy. It makes me almost feel bad for that I came close to killing him."

"Almost...killed..." I stuttered.

"Yes, my master insisted that I keep the pup alive. If it were my decision, he would have been dead as soon as we were alone." He walked around me once and then stopped in front of me. "Although, even my best efforts probably couldn't keep him alive. After all, it was snowing pretty hard when we left."

Slowly, Fake Hikaru's hair became grey and grew to his hip. His nose became long and pointy. His face grew long and wrinkly.

My breath became short as this.._.thing_... picked me up by my throat. "You tell your disgusting family, and your mongrel wolves that Sabe is waiting."

I felt my back slam into something hard -I guess a tree- and then fall. I took a deep breath and looked around. He was gone.

If Hikaru isn't here... Then where is he?

* * *

**A/N: I bet you all weren't expecting that! Or maybe you were...either way! I told you Hikaru had his reasons for being an asshole. It's because that wasn't him!!! Hehe.**


	12. You're Worth It

**A/N: SO! How is everyone? I hope you all are doing well. Sorry I didn't get a chapter in on Friday. My sister stole the computer and took it to her friends. SO HERE IT IS!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not S.M. **

* * *

**Kristina's POV**

"Oh my God, Kristina!" Mayumi screeched upon seeing me. She pulled me into the house and called for Jacob. "Sit down, sit down," she urged, pushing my onto the ouch. I flinched in pain as my back hit couch. Mayumi ran out of the room as Jacob was coming in.

"Wow, Kris, you look..."

"Like a piece of crap? I know."

"What happened?" Concern bright in his eyes. Mayumi returned with a bag of ice in her hands.

"Where does it hurt, dear?" Mayumi was the classic mother who wanted to help.

"My back," I told her. She quickly came behind me and gently held the ice on my back.

"Where's Hikaru? Did he do this?" Jacob looked like he would kill his own son.

"It wasn't Hikaru," I assured them.

"Then who was it, dear?"

"It was th person_ pretending_ to be Hikaru."

"Pretending?" Jacob asked.

"Shape shifter. Didn't tell me his name."

"Wait, thats why he's been acting so weird? Because it wasn't him?"

"Yeah."

"Then where's my son?" Mayumi said panicking.

"Back in Grand Forks? I don't know," I shrugged.

"You don't think...he could be..." Mayumi stuttered.

"He's not dead," I said before she could finish.

"Kristina's right, we need to have hope," Jacob told his wife.

"It's not hope; I just know he's not dead. I know this is going to sound strange, but Hikaru visited me in my dreams. I sounded crazy saying this, but its true. I know Hikaru is alive. My heart, soul, and body believed it.

"Kristina, most of your family are vampires, most of your friends are wolves; I think strange runs in your blood," Jacob said.

"Kristina, dear, we should call you family over here. We need to get everyone together. Plus, Carlisle needs to look at your back," Mayumi instructed before standing up.

"Ugh, I hate doctors."

* * *

"Where do we go from here?" Esme asked after I told everyone what I knew. I thought Mayumi was only calling Carlisle and my parents. No. She called everyone! My whole family, the pack. I hated big crowds. 

"First, I'm looking at your back," Carlisle told me.

"I'm fine, I promise."

"I don't believe you. Take off your shirt." I looked around the room and everyone was staring at Carlisle. When he finally realized what was happening and rubbed his temples. "It had been a long day."

"We'll be in the kitchen when you need us," Mayumi said leading everyone into the kitchen.

Once everyone was out of the room I lifted m shirt over my head. He first examined my ribs, neck, and head. When I turned around, I heard him gasp.

"Kristina, how hard did he throw you against that tree?"

"Umm, really hard? Why?"

"Your whole back is black and blue," he informed me. No wonder it hurt so bad. He touched part of my back and I flinched. "Did that hurt?"

"Yes." He touched my back in a different spot and asked if it hurt, I had the same reply. He touched and asked again. "Look, you keep touching my back which you just finished telling me its bruised to the 9th degree. So stop asking me it it hurts, because the answer will always be yes," I snapped.

_"Kristina," _my dads warning came.

"Sorry," I said to the both of them. Carlisle wasn't the only on who's had a long day.

After we finished with making sure I was all intact, we joined the other in the kitchen.

I tried to block out everyones thoughts. I was worried about Hikaru as much, if not more, then anyone else. But everyone had their own thoughts and opinions about the situation. Mayumi's were the most fearful. She continually fought the idea of her on dieing.

I was so distracted with everyones thoughts, that I lost track of most of the conversation.

"But how do we find him?" Esme asked.

"I guess we go back to Grand Forks," Jacob replied.

"He could easily be anywhere," My mother commented.

"Well, we can't just sit here and do nothing!" Mayumi screeched. Without thought, I crushed into Mayumi's body, forcing her into a hug. I felt her wrap her arms around me, pull me close, and silently wept. Mayumi felt weak and pathetic -for crying or that she couldn't help her son, I wasn't sure. Her sobs came to a stop and instantly whipped the tears away. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry, " she repeated several times.

Jacob protectively wrapped his arms around his wife's waist, "Its going to be okay, I promise. I love you so much."

Ash and Ashley looked as if they could break at any moment. If I thought I was on an emotional roller coaster, then they must feel like their on an emotional day in Hell.

"Mayumi's right, we need to do something," Jasper said, trying to ease the tension.

"Kristina, you said earlier that you had a dream."

"Oh, no, Jake! It was probably just a dream."

"You believed it earlier, why not now?"

"No, I believe it, but what if I'm wrong? What if we spend all this time and energy on a wild goose chase?"

"It would be better then just sitting here doing nothing. We need some sort of lead," my dad said.

I nodded my head, giving up," I'll do anything to get Hikaru back."

"Okay, we'll meet back up here in the morning," Sam said.

* * *

I just had to bring up the dream?! I have been laying in bed for the past hour and a half without sleep. I looked at the clock the shone 12:34am, and groaned. At this point we'll never find Hikaru! 

I threw my blankets away from my body and walked over to my stereo. Music would defiantly help. I pulled down a CD from the top shelf and looked at it. It was a CD Hikaru had made for me a few years ago. I popped the CD into the stereo and plopped back down on my bed. Hikaru's voice came floating through the speakers. I instantly relaxed. I never actually listened to the full CD because all the songs were silly songs Hikaru had written. _Robot Damnation, Flower Sex, Orgasmic Sun, _and_ Problem With My Jacke_t were few of the many songs that filled this CD.

My eyes got heavy and I could barley keep them open. The last thing I remember hearing was, "...because you'll never understand this robot damnation."

* * *

_"You never listened to this CD when I was around."_

_I was in the same black room with white bed as before. "I never really though to listen to it." I was still in my night clothes which consisted of only a pair of black short-shorts, and I dark red tank top that barley held my chest in it. _

Hikaru was laying on the bed with his eyes closed. "You shouldn't be here, Squirrelly." He was wearing the same clothes he had worn the last time I saw him -blue jeans and a black t-shirt that showed off his toned arms perfectly. 

_  
I climbed on the bed and sat on him, my legs on either side of him. _

_"Why didn't you tell me?"_

_"Couldn't."_

_"Why?" _

_"Kris-"_

_"Why?! Am I really that much of a pain that you'd let someone take your place?" I demanded._

_In a blink of an eye I was being pressed against the bed with Hikaru on top. "Don't you ever think that!"_

_"Then why?"_

_He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. This might have been a 'dream' but it was all too real to ignore. It was amazing how perfect his lips moved with mine, like the perfect puzzle pieces. He licked my bottom lip and I opened to let him in. Our tongues wrestled for domination, neither succeeding. He ran his hand down my side rubbing the side of my breast. His hand ran to the bottom of my shirt and tugged on it. I eagerly knotted my fingers into his hair. Hikaru's warm hand slid up my shirt and caressed my breast. I couldn't help but moan as his thumb slid cross my erected nipple. He smiled against my lips. _

_Hikaru let my lips go free, but soon was kissing, bitting, and sucking on my neck. "Hikaru," I managed to gasp out. I could clearly feel his arousal against my thigh and I wanted nothing more then to help him take care of it. _

_I ran my hand down his clothed chest and to his pants. I carefully undid the button up top. I started to unzip his pants has well, but his hand caught my wrist. He leaned back onto his knees and re-did his pants. I looked up to the non-existent ceiling that was endless darkness trying to calm myself._

_Great! Not only am I freaking out that we may never find him, now I have to deal sexual frustration. Just fucking awsome!_

_As I laid there underneath the man that I wanted more then anything at this moment, he wrapped his arm behind my back. He yanked me up so I was staring into his eyes. "The first time I make love to you, Kristina, it will be after I tantalize your body to the limits making you beg for more, NOT in a dream where either of us could wake up from at any moment."_

_I stared at him for a moment registering what he had just said. He wanted me. Okay, not only want, he loved me. I knew I would have regretted it if things had gone the way they were. This may have been a 'dream' but my mind was really there, with his mind. If we had sex now, we might have well been counted as the group of teenagers who lost their virginity before graduation. _

_"So this is a dream we are sharing together?" I asked._

_"Yeah, thats what I got out of it. Either that or were both crazy."_

_"Where are you Hikaru?" I slid the back of my hand across his cheek._

_"I'm not really sure. It's snowing here and I'm in the woods."_

_"Have you seen any people?" He shock his head. "Can you find any signs or roads?"_

_"I found a road. I very long road that no one seems to go down on. I couldn't go far because I didn't know where exactly I was going."_

_"Okay, so it's cold, snowing, woods, long road."_

_"Yeah. I'm sorry I didn't tell you," he got off my and sat on the edge of he bed._

_"Why didn't you?"_

_"I was hoping that he would leave eventually. Or I'd find you all and kill him. I just didn't want you going after him," he said._

_"Too late. I figured it out and confronted him. He wasn't so happy."_

_"I imagine," he laughed. _

_I scooted to the edge of the bed and grabbed his hand, "I want you home."_

_"I'll be home...as soon as I figure out where home is."_

_We sat in silence for a few minutes as I played with his hand. Out of no where, his hand disappeared then reappeared. "What the...?"_

_"Whoops, I guess it's time I should be going." he stood up and stretched._

_"So soon?"_

_"I would stay if I could, but it would seem my body needs me at the moment." He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine again. "I'll see you soon. I love you."_

_"I love you more," I replied._

_He chuckled, "impossible."_

* * *

I awoke with sweat everywhere on my body. The clock read 3:29. So they weren't just dreams, the were an extension to my power. I wonder if others can enter my dreams? Hmm, I'll have to ask Ash to help me figure it out sometime. But for now, all I needed was a long, _cold_ shower.

* * *

**A/N: So they are one step closer to finding Hikaru! Yay! In the mean time, guess whats new!!!! I am soon going to put a new story up! Yay!!! If you look in my bio, it's the first one under _Stories In The Works _it's called "I Was So Happy When You Smiled". Warning: it has NOTHING to do with his story. So yeah, keep on the look out for it!!!**

**LOVE AND PEACE!!!**


	13. Lovesick Melody

**A/N: Hey! Just wanted to let you all know to have a great Valentines day. ALSO, my new story is up **

**Disclaimer: I'm Not S.M.**

**

* * *

**

**Hikaru's POV**

I woke up in the same wet, cold cave that I fell asleep in. I just want to go home. That's all. Nothing major. I want to see mom and dad. I want to see the pack. Hell, I even want to see Emmett even though there's going to be nonstop picking on me for being kidnaped. And, without a doubt, I want to see Kristina. I was so stupid in letting that shifter take my spot. I should have fought harder. Okay, he had help, but if it was just him I would have beat him! He said something about Sabe. Who's Sabe? Maybe dad will know or Carlisle will know.

I got off the cold floor and walked to the opening of the cave. It was still snowing big flakes that covered everything. It would be pretty if I wasn't sleeping in it. Hopefully I'll be found soon. I don't know how much longer I can take without a bath. I was grossing myself out.

Hmm, I wonder if Kristina realizes that I've been in her dreams before? I can still remember the first time it happened. During one of the many times I purposely did something to get on my parents bad side. I always wanted to push the limits as a child; to see what I could get away with. I think that time I was 4-years-old and I painted the walls with finger paint. Good times. In any case, I got grounded for a week, plus I had to re-paint the walls. Kristina and I couldn't see each other except at school. It got infuriating not being able to talk to her at night. Even with the _H & K Mystery Box_, I got frustrated.

One night I was thinking about Kristina, and when I fell asleep, I was in her dream. I didn't believe it myself at first, but the next day she told me about her dream; it was the same as I saw. I did it a few more times, and realized I could do this. Well... Maybe not _'I'_, it was more Kristina's powers working while she slept. One night, her mind was blank. I didn't understand why, but I wanted to see what I could do.

I dreamt about a tree in a garden. There were fish flying around and bubbles floating with them. Kristina arrived and she was wearing a pretty blue dress. She forced me have a tea party and dance with her. It wasn't what I wanted, but I would bend to her will at anytime. Once again, I thought it was my crazy imagination. And once again, she confirmed my suspicion.

Never once did I tell Kristina I was in her dreams. I didn't want her thinking I was spying on her. I guess she knows now. But it will help me in the long run.

* * *

**Kristina's POV**

"He said that it was snowing," I told everyone. Sebastian typed out the information onto his computer. "There was a forest, and outside the forest was long road that not a lot people went down."

"Did he say if it was a dirt road or not?" Sebastian asked.

"He didn't say. Sorry."

"It's fine, it just may be a bit harder to find him."

"He said it was snowing, right?" Mayumi asked.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah? It was snowing in Grand Forks before we left. There's woods all around the place. Lets go back there and look for him!" Helen yelled.

"Chill the fuck out Helen," Ash screamed back.

"You fucking queer, get out of my face!"

"Oh why don't you just admit it?"

"Admit what?" Helen said crossing her arms.

"That the only reason you want Hikaru back is so you can act like the hero and get in his pants."

"Screw you, Ash!"

"Not even in your dreams, Helen!"

"Stop it!" Mayumi yelled above them. "I will _not_ allow you guys to run amuck in my house. We all want Hikaru back, but bitching and arguing about stupid stuff is _not_ going to help!"

Helen just shook her head and looked away. Helen was cool, except when it came to her obsession with boys and making out. It was really annoying when she tried to make out with Ash or Hikaru. Her and Adam dated for a week two years ago, but then she quickly got over him. She's always liked Ash, but as soon as she realized that he swung for guys, she wanted him even more; which in turn pissed Ash off.

"Sorry, May," Ash said.

"Okay everyone, I narrowed it down a bit," Sebastian said. We all ran over to the computer and looked at the screen. "The only places that had a huge snow storm, that is still continuing, is Grand Forks, Fargo, Bemidji, and Brainerd. Because of time and distance, I've gotten rid of Brainerd. Big sets of woods are on road 92 near Gully and 89 going into 1 near Red Lake. That rules out Fargo. To many people go down the roads to get to Red Lake, so I I ruled out Bemidji, also. Which leaves road 92 between Grand Forks and Bemidji."

"Wow Sebastian, you should become a detective!" Ashley laughed.

"Though about it, but if I became a detective, then I'd have to leave you all. And what in the world would you do without me?" He got out of his chair for a moment and stretched.

"I guess we head over to Gully now," Dad said.

"If I knew what type of road it was I'd be able to narrow it down more, but I work with the information I have," Sebastian said a-matter-of-fact.

"Don't worry, you did great," Jasper told him.

"You all are staying here," Dad informed us.

"Haha, no, I'm so going," I said.

"Haha, no yourself. You're not going," Mom said.

"That's not fair," I pouted.

"Life's not fair. Sorry."

Ugh! It's been a whole day since the _'adults'_ went to find Hikaru. He's been gone for a week and all I want is for him to come home.

_Won't someone stop this song?  
So I won't sing along  
Someone stop this song  
So I won't sing a lovesick melody  
It's gonna get the best of me tonight  
But you won't get to me  
If I don't sing_

"Yeah mom?" I said picking up my phone.

"Hi there hot stuff," a deep, sexy yet tired voice said.

"Hikaru! Oh my God! Are you okay? Are you hurt? Are you hungry? Are you cold? Are you hot? Are you-"

"Kristina, breath," he chuckled.

I took a deep breath, "I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, tired more then anything. And in need of a serious bath."

"I'm sure," I laughed.

"Kristina, as much as I love talking to you, I want to catch up on some sleep, okay?"

"Thats fine, have as much as you need."

"Thanks. I love you so, so much. I'll see you soon," love, confidence, and hope in his voice.

"I love you more, I'll see you when you get here."

"Goodnight Love."

Right before he hung up the phone I heard Emmett say, "Ewww, mushy kissy, kissy, goo-goo."

* * *

**3rd Person**

"Yes, Master, they know," the shifter that had posed as Hikaru said.

"Excellent."

"Master, should we get ready for their arrival?" Another shifter asked.

He was silent for a moment, "Hmm, no, lets wait for them to come first."

"Yes, Master," the two shifters bowed and walked away.

"Do honestly think they will come?" A blond women said.

"No. But thats where the fun begins. If they came to me, what fun would I have?"

"I don't quiet follow..."

"If they know were after them, then how possibly will they be able to enjoy life? Knowing that at any moment one of us could attack. That's the exciting part, Holly. Knowing you have insulted fear into someone."

"Didn't your mother tell you not to play with your food?" Holly chuckled.

* * *

**A/N: OMG! SABE! EVIL PERSON! Hahaha. Sorry if this chapter was short and rushed. I'm not going to be here Friday through Sunday, and I want to get another chapter of my new story up tomorrow. Welp, Hikaru's back. But now Sabes after them. Oh no!!!**


	14. Aishiteru

**A/N: I was planning on putting this up yesterday. HOWEVER! Yesterday was my birthday, and I couldn't stay on the computer long enough -.-**

**Disclaimer: I don't look like S.M. now do I? I think not!

* * *

**

**Kristina's POV**

I couldn't will myself to close my eyes and sleep. Hikaru wouldn't be home for a few hours still, but I was so excited that my blood was on fire.

I decided that I didn't want to sit in my room anymore. I walked out of my room, down some stairs, through the hall, and down some more stairs. Finally I reached my destination: The family room. I sat down in the big black comfy recliner that I use to sit on with daddy when I was little. I use to climb into his lap and beg him to tell me stories about his past. He told me about the places he's been and people he's met. I always look back on those times as great memories.

I looked out the rain streaked window as the sun began to rise. I leaned my head back and pulled my knees to my chest. Nothing was as beautiful as this morning. I basked in the morning light that filtered through the window.

"Krisy..."

I opened my eyes to see Ash standing at the door with worried eyes. "Hey."

He walked over to be and lifted me off the chair. After sitting down, he put me on his lap. I laid my face against his neck and sighed. This is why I loved Ash; he always made me feel better. Some people thought that Ash and me secretly wanted each other. We laughed every time someone made this comment.

Ash was my comfort zone. Even more then Hikaru, I trust Ash. I knew for a fact that Ash would never leave me. Hikaru understood why I felt this way, but he still got jealous. He loved Ash like a brother, but he wanted to be the one I turned to with everything.

_'Are you okay?'_ he asked through thoughts. I nodded. _'Liar, why are you sad?'_

"I'm afraid," I whispered.

_'why?'_

"He's going to blame himself. He's going to hate himself."

_'That's not your fault, Krisy. You have to allow him to be mad at himself. '_

"But I want to be there or him."

_'You spoil him.'_

I sat up and looked at Ash, "I do not."

"Yes, you do."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Okay, fine, maybe a little." Ash glared at me. "Okay, a lot. But I'm his girlfriend, I'm suppose to be there for him."

"True, but sometimes you can't be. The more you baby him, the quicker the day will come when you can't help him, and he'll get upset."

"Then what should I do?" I looked down a my knees.

"Sit and let him baby_ you_ for a change. Listen to what he has to say, but don't say anything back unless he asks," Ash informed me.

"I'll see what I can do," I sighed.

"What are you two doing?" We looked up to see Ashley rubbing her eyes.

"Just talking," I told her.

"I want to join the cuddle party." She climbed on top of me and rested her head against Ash's other shoulder.

"Is Ash a chair?" We looked up to see Violet looking at us.

"It seems that way," Ash laughed. Violet came over and sat in front of the chair, and leaned her back against Ash's legs.

"Do I even want to know?"

What is with people coming into the family room at the crack of dawn? It's one thing if it's Ash. But Ashley, Violet, and now Adam?! Where's the pack? They'll probably also randomly pop in.

"Want to join the cuddle party?" Ashley asked him.

"Ummm...no." With that, he walked away. We all chuckled.

"You're like a pimp Ash," Ashley commented.

"Thats just creepy considering he's our cousin and your brother, Ashley," Violet told her.

"Not like that!" She yelled, smacking Violets head. They both were completely awake now.

* * *

**Hikaru's POV**

"How are you feeling?" I opened my eyes to see Carlisle.

"How long have I been out?"

"Considering the fact you fell asleep right after we found you, and now were about 20 minutes from home, I'd say awhile," Carlisle replied. I sat up and looked at Carlisle.

"You were out like a log," Emmett laughed.

I noticed that we were in Seth's van. I was in the very back; Carlisle and Esme were in the seats in front of me; Emmett was sitting on the floor; and mom and dad were in the very front seats. I looked behind us to see a whole row of cars behind us. All the faces in the cars I knew.

"Only 20 minutes away, right?"

"Yep, why?" My mom asked.

"One, I want to take a shower. Two, I want to see Kristina. Three, I want to sleep more."

"Yeah, you really do need a shower," Emmett told me.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry I was stuck in the woods for a week and couldn't bath properly. Please forgive me, of Masterful One," I said sarcasticly.

"I like that! _Masterful One_. You should call me that more often."

"How about, no," I said laying back down.

* * *

20 minutes went by fast then I had expected. Of course, I was drifting in and out of sleep the whole time. We parked in front of a huge house, that I expected was the Cullens house. The beams of light that came through the car blinded me. We all jumped out of the van, and everyone out of the cars.

While walking to the house, through the window, I saw the most beautiful sight. Kristina laughing. Her and Ashley were sitting on Ash, and Violet was down by Ash's legs. I could smell her. God, I just wanted to hold her in my arms. I stopped in my tracks when Kristina noticed us. She threw herself from the chair and disappeared from view for a few moments. My heart stopped when the door flew open and she stood there.

She came running towards me. She was still in the shorts and tank top from the night before, and wore no shoes. It had to be at least 30 degrees out here. Before she reached me I held up my hands to stop her.

"Don't touch me," I said quickly. She looked like I had just been slapped across the face. "I'm in serious need of a shower. Just wait 15 more minutes, and you'll have me as your slave."

A devious smile formed across her face, "Okay, I can wait." I knew what she was thinking. I didn't need physic powers to know that she was really wanted to say _"But then we could shower together." _As tempting as that offer was, I was serious when I told her about my plan to seduce her first. Nothing was going to change my mind about that. Plus, I was way to tired to do anything but hold her for now.

"Wait for me in your room," I said sweetly.

* * *

**Kristina's POV**

This boy is going to be the death of me, for sure. I watched as he entered the house after stopping to say hi to Ash -who had joined us outside. He had a jacket with him and wrapped it around my shoulders. Oh my God, it was freezing outside! Why the Hell would I come out here in what I was wearing?!

My dad walked in front of me and stared at me. I looked around, "Umm... hi?" He put his hand on my cheek. "Gah!" It made me even colder.

"Cold isn't it?" He touched the back of my neck. "Huh?"

"Dad, stop," I laughed and yelled at the same time.

"What? I can't here you?" I continued to to touch my ears, face, and neck with his cold hands. Where did all this energy come from? Finally after a few minutes of dad picking on me, he stopped. "Now what did this teach you about going outside in shorts and a tank top during winter, young lady?"

"Not to go near you when you I do it?" I quickly his behind Ash. "Protect me!"

"Hey, wait, I'm not getting into this!"

"Okay, well, this has been fun; but personally, I want to go home and sleep," Paul said, ruining our fun.

We said our goodbyes to the pack, and went inside. I started running up to my room, but only got to the top of the first set of stairs when my mom said "Kristina, behave yourself."

I turned to them and gave the most innocent smile I could mange, "I always behave myself, mommy."

"Yeah right. I don't want to be a grandmother just yet, daughter dearest."

"Ugh! Are we seriously having the sex talk in front of the whole family? Creepy much?" I left it at that and finished my way to my room.

I know the consequences of sex; I'm not a complete idiot. Whenever I have sex I will be protected in all ways possible. Though when that is going to happen, I'm not sure. Hikaru would refuse me if I tried to start it. He wanted to be the one to start it.

I sat on my bed and looked out the window. I had been up since Hikaru invaded my dream, and it was now starting to effect me. I heard my door open, close, and lock, but I didn't turn around. I knew it was Hikaru. I knew I was correct as soon as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me back to him.

"Finally," he said.

"Hmm?"

"Finally I get to hold you outside of a dream." He kissed the top on my head.

"Oh, but what an excellent dream it was," I chuckled.

"Mmmhmm." We sat in silence for what seemed like hours. I would have happily stayed, but my back was killing me to sit in that position. I turned my body so I was facing Hikaru. "Yes, Love?" I turned more and got on my knees. I pushed him down, then moved so I was sitting on him. I leaned down and pressed my lips to his. He didn't resist like I had thought he would. I tried to deepen out kiss, but was pushed away. "I love you, Kristina, with every thing inside of my body. And I would love to make you feel blissful. However, I do not have the energy to do so at this time, and neither do you."

"What are you talking about? I'm full of energy," I lied.

"Oh, I'm sure." Hikaru flipped me over, and I was laying next to him. "Just be a good girl," he commanded.

"What a coincidence, I'm always a good girl," I told him.

"Liar," he chuckled. We laid in silence once more, and I felt my eyes begin to close. I hated when Hikaru spoke Japanese; I could never understand it, "Aishiteru."

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter down, many many more to go! By the way,_ aishiteru_ is _I love you_ in Japanese. I think I'll have Hikaru say some more Japanese words, just because it will annoy Kristina (but it will always be something nice). And it will amuse me hahaha**


	15. Say It Again

**A/N: this is a slight side story. Its actually Kristina's dream the night that Hikaru comes back (aka last chapter). I really wanted to write this mainly because I thought it was hilarious! I would have wrote it in the story (like later chapters), but I'm impatient. Haha. SO!  
The dream is something that actually happened. It takes place a soon after Kristina and Hikaru started dating. **

**Disclaimer: I'm not S.M.**

* * *

**Kristina's POV  
(DREAM) **

Switching from Algebra 2, into Contemporary Math **(A/N: A class that will actually help you)** was a shock. It was so easy! Technically I didn't ever have to pay taxes or work because of Carlisle's income, but I will probably get a job if I ever want to move out. That is, unless I choose to be turned.

I was more excited that Hikaru is in my class then learning how to do taxes.

Ms.McFadden hardly did her work. She would give us paper with notes and then give us papers to work on. She didn't even check our work! She looked to see if we did our work, but that was it.

I was doing my work when Hikaru started flicking my hair with his pen.

"You know you have one piece of hair that is curly?"

"Yes, now stop." I hit his pen away. I went back to doing my work. After a few minutes, he started flicking my hair again. "Hikaru," I whined.

"What?"

"Please, stop."

"Hmm," he paused. "No."

"Why?"

"Because I don't have to listen to you. I'm a bully. I do what I want."

"Are you serious?" I laughed.

"Completely," he told me. All of a sudden he stole my pen off my desk and held it captive.

"Give me my pen," I demanded.

"No, I'm a bully," he chuckled.

"Stop being a dick."

"That's not nice to say," he pouted.

"Then give me my pen back!"

"Ms.Cullen, Mr.Black, please keep it down."

"Sorry Ms.McFadden," we said in unison.

* * *

It was lunch time and Hikaru had yet to give me my stupid pen back. He kept saying he was a bully, so he didn't have to listen to me. 

"Hikaru, give me back my milk!"

"I'm a bully, I don't have to listen to you," he told me.

"You're such a jerk today."

"Doesn't it just want to make you punch a baby right in the noggin?"

"It makes me want to punch something..." I muttered.

"Hey, do you guys homework for Sell, too?" Chris asked a few minutes later.

"Yeah," I told him.

"I don't feel like doing homework. I'm going to quit school," Hikaru jumped in.

"Oh really? And what will you do afterwords?" Chris asked.

"I'm going to marry rich and become an assassin for the government."

"I don't know who's going to marry you with that attitude," I told him.

"Everyone will want to marry me," he said, sticking out his tongue.

"Whatever." I got up from the table and walked away.

* * *

By the end of the day, Hikaru had calmed down with the whole bully crap. Probably because I refused to talk to him after lunch. He was waiting for me by my car after school finished. 

"Hey, Squirrelly," he smiled.

"Are you done being a jerkface?"

"Completely." I eyed him not believing. "I'm serious. I'm sorry."

He opened his arms and I gently filled them. He squeezed me slightly then let go.

"Hey, hey, hey, you two! P.D.A. is not allowed!" Ash yelled to us as him, Ashley, and Brad came over.

"Were innocent, I swear!" I yelled back.

"Yeah, thats what they all say," Ashley laughed.

"Hikaru, you want to come over tonight?" Brad asked.

"Nah, I'm going with my parents tonight over to their house," Hikaru said pointing to Ash, Ashley, and myself.

"Oh, you're coming over?" I didn't know they were coming over.

"Yep."

"Yay!" I clung to him again.

"Hey, what did I just finish telling you two about P.D.A.!" Ash yelled pretending to be mad.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, Drama Queen," Brad said pushing Ash slightly.

I looked at Hikaru, "So you're really coming over?"

"Yep," he nodded.

"Then I guess I'll see you later." I leaned up to kiss him but he pulled away. "What?"

"You have cooties," He said a-matter-of-fact.

"Excuse you?" he pushed me away from him and walked over to his car. "Ugh! You said you would stop being a jerkface! Liar!"

"No, not a lair," he corrected me. "I said I would stop being a jerkface, however, I never said I would stop being a bully."

"Oh my God!" I threw my book bag at Hikaru, but only managed to hit his leg.

* * *

I refused to talk to him when he got to my house. I stayed up in my room the whole time. He knocked on my door a few times, but I ignored him. If he wanted to be a bully, then I will be a bitch. I can't stand it when Hikaru gets into his annoying moods. It happens at least once a year. For one full day he does something that annoys the Hell out of me. He says its to make up for us not fighting. How stupid. 

"Kristina, food!" Mom yelled up.

I walked out of my room and came face first into Hikaru's chest. "There's the face I've been waiting to see," he said. I didn't say anything back, I simply walked past him. "Come on, you know this happens Krisy."

"Don't call me Krisy," I snapped at him.

"Are you seriously mad at me?"

"Completely," I said imitating him. We got into the kitchen and I sat on the far end of the small table away from Hikaru.

"Whats going on here?" Mayumi asked pointing at us.

"Hikaru's being a _bully_ so I'm not talking to him."

"Hikaru," Jacob warned.

"I'll keep quiet." He held up his hands in defense.

We sat in silence while mom, dad, Jacob, and Mayumi quietly talked. I cant wait for this day to just end so Hikaru will go back to normal.

"Can I have the ketchup please?" I asked Hikaru.

I knew what he was going to say before he even said it, "no, I'm a bully, I don't have to."

I slammed my fork and knife on to the table. I lifted the knife and pointed it at Hikaru, "Say it again and I swear to God I'll castrate you!"

"Kristina, its not nice to threaten people," mom told me.

"I don't care. I'm tired of this bully crap. I can not be held accountable for my actions if he says it again"

Jacob and dad just started laughing uncontrollably. "My penis is being threatened, and all you two can do is laugh?" Hikaru asked. This made them laugh harder.

"Its your own fault," Jacob told his son.

"My advise would to stop saying it," dad advised him.

He crossed his arms, "and here I thought I was the bully, when really you are."

"Hey, I'm not a bully. I'm just warning you that you may wake up tomorrow without an important body part. I'm was just throwing it out there."

* * *

**A/N: HAHA! I'm sorry, I just reallllllly wanted to write that. XD Hikaru's not always cute and innocent. No one is. Anyway, that was just her dream about something that already happened. The next chapter will be back to the actual story. Sorry for the off topicness. I just thought everyone needed a laugh **

**Cya Next Time!!!**


	16. Time To Play

**A/N: Is it sad that I keep making thinking of more and more things to do in this story? No lie. I have the whole thing with Sabe planned out. Who they are going to meet. Who's going to get hurt. Funny moments. Sad moments. Drama. Love. And if things go to plan I may even put in some love for our little favorite character Ash. Exciting, right?**

**Disclaimer: I'm not S.M.

* * *

**

**Hikaru's POV**

Angel. That's the only way to describe Kristina when she's sleeping. It's very... cliché... but true. Her face was completely peaceful. She laid in silence as her chest went up and down.

"Mmmm, stop being a jerkface," she mumbled in her sleep. What on earth is she dreaming about? Actually... I'd rather not know.

She started to stir and eventually opened her big green eyes. "Good morning."

"How long have you been awake?" Kristina wrapped an arm around my waist tightly.

"For about an hour and a half," I informed her.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" she asked.

"You were too pretty to wake up," I replied.

"Aww, thats sweet, but you could have woken me up. I wouldn't have minded." She sat up and stretched. Her shirt went up exposing her creamy skin.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love what you wear to bed?"

"Kristina looked down and swiftly pulled down her shirt; which I didn't mind either because then her cleavage was more noticeable. "I can't win," she pouted.

"If you don't like it, then why not wear more clothes to bed?"

She thought about it for a moment, "You're right."

She crawled across the bed -exposing her great back side- but before her feet hit the ground, I pulled her back into bed. "I told you I liked it."

"You'd like it even better if I wasn't wearing it at all," she winked.

"Perv," I said.

"I learned from you."

"Liar."

"Prove it."

"Twat."

"Hey!"

"Baka."

"I don't even know what that means, but it's nothing good I bet."

"I love you."

"Liar."

I grabbed her hips and pulled her to me, "I. Love. You." I stared intently into her eyes so she knew I was serious. Kristina always belittled herself when it came to me. I want her to believe, without a doubt, that I love her. That I'm here until she pushes me away. "I love you." I kissed her forehead. "I love you." I kissed her nose. I continually told her I loved her between the kisses I placed all over her face. I took her face between my hands and rubbed her cheeks with my thumbs. "I love you," I whispered. I placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

She placed her hand over my mouth to stop me from kissing her again. "I believe you," she said simply.

"Good." I throw her across the bed and climbed on top of her.

"Wheres all this energy coming from? Didn't you just come back from being stuck in the woods for a week; you should be tired."

"Nope, not even close. We've been sleeping for 11 hours, I'm hungry more then tired."

"Of course you are. Let's go get your tummy filled, Mr.Black."

"I think I like that idea, Mrs.Black," I joked.

"Aww, I wouldn't say that with my father in such close proximity. I may be your girlfriend, but I'm still his little girl," she reminded me.

"Ahh, but I am serious. One day I'll make you my wife, and we'll have lots of kids."

"Oh really? And how many kids are we talking about?"

"About 3... or 16. You know, whatever feels right," I smiled.

"Ha! Then you're having them." She pushed me off me and got of the bed, "come on, lets go get you fed."

* * *

It was like an adventure every time the Cullens got a new house. Kristina and myself decided that a hunt was in order after we ate. Alice joined. 

"I found something!" Alice squealed. "It looks like a hideout."

"It was a small room in the basement, about 6 feet tall , 4 feet wide, and 4 feet deep. "Wow," was all I could say.

"Now we know where to hide when playing hide-and-go-seek," Kristina cheered.

"Let's play tonight!" Alice jumped up and down.

"And here I thought we were the immature teenagers," I whispered to Kristina.

"Hey, I'm always going to be a teenager, I need to have some fun," she said. All of a sudden Alice froze. vision. "Carlisle is looking for you Hikaru. Sam and him want to talk to you in five minutes.

"Oh yay," I said with fake enthusiasm.

"Ok, well before we get interrupted, lets promise to keep this closet, thinger a secret. Otherwise it wont help in the game," Alice said quickly, closing the door.

When we reached the main floor, Carlisle was reaching for the door. "Oh, just who I was looking for."

"We know, Alice told us," Kristina said for me.

"Good. Well then you know Sam is going to be here soon. Were not going to interrogate you or anything, we just need a few questions answered to help figure out what to do next."

"Yeah, that's not going to be a problem," I told them.

We walked to the living room, and the door bell rang. Carlisle disappeared and then reappeared with Sam. "Hello Hikaru, how are you feeling?"

"I'm doing great. What about you? Emily?"

"Were all doing fine, thank you," he replied.

"Kristina, Alice," Carlisle said.

"Were going," Alice said. "Not that we wont be able to hear them in the next room," she whispered to Kristina. I chuckled lightly.

"Please sit down," Carlisle told us. I sat on the love seat, while Sam and Carlisle sat on either side of the couch. "We just need to ask you some questions dealing with you being gone."

"Shoot," I told them. I wasn't afraid they were going to blame this on me, I didn't do anything wrong.

"What exactly happened the night this whole thing started," Sam asked first.

"It was the day that Kristina got upset over the move and ran over. After Bella and Edward took her home, my parents and me started packing. In the middle of it all the door bell rang. It was Sebastian... or who I thought was Sebastian," I explained. "He asked if we could talk, and I didn't find anything wrong with it. He led me out to the woods behind the house, and punched me. I wasn't expecting it at all. A few of his little friends jumped out and helped and I was down after a few minutes. It was the first time I ever felt truly weak."

"You're not weak, Hikaru. Anyone of us would have been beaten down alone and out numbered," Sam reassured me.

"Maybe," I replied. "Anyway, he shifted back to his -what I guess- real form. I asked him why he was doing this, and he said he was following his masters orders. Sade or Sage-"

"Sabe!" Kristina yelled from the other room.

"Thanks!" I yelled back. "After that, I don't know what happened. He knocked me out."

"Wait, how does she know?" Sam asked.

"When I confronted him!" She yelled again.

"Did he tell you anything else about Sabe?"

"Nope!"

"Okay, thanks."

"No problem!" Why Kristina felt it was necessary to yell from the other room, when we could hear her just fine if she talked normally, I don't know.

"Did anything strange happen while you were in the wilderness?" Carlisle said.

"No. Just normal having to fend for myself."

"I see. Well, I guess our next plan of action is to figure out who Sabe is. Obviously he wants us to see him, but we don't know where he's at, or what he wants," Carlisle said.

"Obviously he not to bright," I said crossing my arms.

"My only concern is the holiday," Sam told us. "Christmas is here in a week, and I personally don't want to get into a war with someone until after that. The last thing we need is anyone dieing when everyone is suppose to be happy."

"I agree. We should sit back, figure out who he is, and then take action. I want to hunt this guy down more then anyone," I explained. "But unless he comes after us before, I think we should wait a week."

"Yes, Christmas is a problem. If this Sabe can wait a week to come back, then we can focus on him after wards," Carlisle nodded.

"I'll go tell the rest of the pack." Sam stood up and shook Carlisle's hand. "I'll also call some of the other packs, and get Mayumi to call hers **(A/N: I know I haven't really said anything about it, but Mayumi is also a wolf. Just from -obviously- a different pack. I should go into a flashback some chapter about her)**. We'll figure this out."

* * *

Kristina and me were laying on the couch together watching "Star Dust" when Alice announced hide-and-go-seek was to be played. 

"I think Adam should be it first!" Alice cheered.

"Why me?" he whined.

"Because, you can't read minds, see into the future to where everyone else is, feel the person hiding anxiety, or smell any of us strongly. Plus, I just feel like you being it," she told him.

"Fine." He ran out of the room and out the door. We could all hear as he started counting to 50. Everyone ran off to their own directions except Kristina and me. She grabbed my hand and darted down the basement stairs. As soon as we were securely in the new found hiding spot Kristina explained that Alice mentally told us to hide here first.

Kristina started lightly giggling when we heard Adam entered the house. I shushed her and she put her hand over her mouth.

Adam came down stairs and looked into Ash and Ashley's rooms. "Nope." He walked over to where we were hiding. After a few moments he went back upstairs, "Why did I ever agree to play this stupid game?" The reason no one noticed this door before we found it was because is was on the side of the basement thats holding stuff, and because it blends in with the wall. You would only think it was part of the wall if you didn't look carefully.

It was completely dark in the little room that I had to lean down so I didn't hit my head on the ceiling. I couldn't see Kristina, but because of the small space, there wasn't much of a choice but to touch her; not that I minded. Though, I think Kristina was having to much fun with this.

She moved her hands to my chest and moved them around until they found my shoulders. I thought that was it; no. She started to pull her finger nails down my chest and back up. She kissed my chest, causing me to moan. It wasn't a loud moan -after all we were still playing a game- but it was a moan none the less.

"Kristina, stop," I whispered.

"No," she whispered back. She pushed herself against me and started to lift up my shirt. God, why did she have to do this now? I couldn't help but lean down and capture her lips -some how I managed to get them on the first try. I carefully wrapped my arms around her waist, and instantly wished I made her put on actually clothes instead of her shorts and tank top.

I pulled back and started kissing her neck. I nibbled lightly on the skin right below her ear and she let out a long, deep purr. "Hikaru," she whispered breathless. I re-captured her lips and quickly deepened it. My tongue traced her bottom lip and she opened to let me in. Our tongues massaged each others not leaving one spot untouched. Every once in a while Kristina would pull back and bite my bottom lip, but then go back to kissing me.

I felt her hands go down to my pants and massage my throbbing member through my pants. It felt so good. So right. But I knew I had to stop her. I got her hands away from my body and pushed her gently against the wall. "Kristina, stop."

"But I want you," she said seductively. She was not making this easy on me. My body wanted to just throw her against the wall and have my way with her, but my heart would never allow me to do that. I knew that if we had sex right here, right now, we both would regret it later.

I wasn't ready for that instant gratification sex brought. I was going to do this right, even if my body rejected me with the emotions of wants and needs. "Tonight," I whispered to her. "If you can contain this want a few more hours. Until people are out of the house or asleep. I will do this properly."

* * *

**A/N: BE EXCITED! The next chapter will be the start of the epic sex! Mwhahah!**

**Anyway! I have a question. I was thinking about the wolves, right. Well, I know that they don't get older until they aren't in their wolf forms for a long period of time. HOWEVER, does that mean their organs stay young too? Can they still die from old age but still look 25??!!?? I DON'T KNOW! Haha. I have too much time on my hands to think. lol. **


	17. Kiss Me Softly

**A/N: Here is the long awaited lemon. If you don't want to read it, thats fine, just wait for the next chapter. **

**In honor of my 50 first reviews, I want to say thanks to: _snookiepooh94, Sakura-Girl 2005, Edward'sBringingSexyBack, XxenternallyxXxdamnedxX, vampaneze666, AFamiliarSmile, Prpurpledragon, DKtwifan, xnikkiheart, Bewitched Hybrid, BellaBooTwilight, Yume Hamanaka, alittlebitwarped, xclarissamariex _for reviewing and making my life better each and every time. **

**I also want to thank any and every person who has added my story to their alerts and/or favorites. AND thanks to any and every person who added me -myself- to their alert and/or favorite authors. AND anyone who has read up to this point. **

**I checked my poll and someone said they hated my story, but you know what? It doesn't matter to me. Because I have all of you who enjoy my story, and thats all that matters!**

**Now that I've done all that: ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: I've said it once, plus a few other times, I'm not S.M.

* * *

**

**Kristina's POV**

"Tonight," Hikaru whispered. "If you can contain this want a few more hours. Until people are out of the house or asleep. I will do this properly."

Okay, now I'm panicking. I wanted this, but now he's willing to give it to me, and now -of all times- I'm panicking?! I want this. I love him. This is what two people in love do. I think... What

if I get pregnant? My parents will kill me! NO! Stop. Think clearly Kristina.

_"Kristina, are you okay? Did I say to much?"_ Crap! I didn't say anything back, now he's worried.

I stood on my tip toes and whispered in his ear, "Now I'm scared. That it's going to actually happen."

"We don't have to if you don't want to," he whispered.

"No, I want to. I just... I don't know."

"It's okay. We wont do anything if you aren't completely sure, Kristina. You know that." Hikaru being all sweet and nice is not helping! It makes me want him more.

But in all seriousness, what did I want?

Hikaru ran his hand up my arm and over my neck. His thumb ran over my chin and he leaned down and kissed me gently. "I love you, and I wont push you into anything. One of the reasons I want to take my sweet time before actually making love to you, is for you to have time to say no if you change your mind," he told me.

I leaned up and kissed Hikaru as gently as he had just done. "I love you more then you could imagine, Hikaru."

"I doubt that," he chuckled. "I think I know exactly what you're talking about."

"Kristina! Hikaru! I give up!" Adam yelled throughout the house.

"I think we win," I laughed.

"Agreed."

We opened the door, and instantly died. The light! It burns! We carefully, and quietly made out way upstairs. Everyone was in the living room talking and laughing when we entered. "Where were you two?" Adam asked.

"It's a secret," I said putting my finger over my mouth.

"Yeah, yeah, secret. I'm tried of this game. It's late. I'm going to sleep. Night." Adam left the room without another word.

"Well, that was the quickest leave ever," I said.

"You all should go to bed, anyway. It's getting late," Esme told us.

"Aye, aye Captain!" Ash and Ashley saluted, then skipped their way down stairs.

"Night." Violet hugged Emmett and Rosalie, then disappeared out of the room.

"Sleeping over again I presume , Hikaru?" My dad asked.

"Why, yes sir," he chuckled, he never called my dad 'sir'. "Unless you'd rather me go home. It's no big deal." It would be a big deal to me...

"No, you can stay, that's fine." Thank God for mom.

"Just don't do anything I wouldn't do; which leaves you open to everything," Emmett winked.

"Walk away, Emmett!" I yelled.

"We should go hunt," Jasper proclaimed.

"I guess we'll see you all in the morning then." I started to push Hikaru upstairs, but my dad stopped us.

"Kristina, your mother and I would like to talk to you for a minute."

"Ohhh, Squirts in trouble."

"Emmett, go hunt," my dad told him.

"I'll see you in a few minutes," I whispered to Hikaru.

"Sit down," my mom told me after all three of us were alone.

"Kristina, we know your at that age where you want to do things you haven't done before. And I guess we don't want to think of you as grown because you are our daughter," my dad began.

"But you are grown up, and we realize this now. You are making your own decisions and were always going to be proud of you. We want you to know we are always here for you if you need us. **(A/N: Oh yeah, you all know what happens next)** We want you to be safe and protected. So here."

Oh my God...My mom just handed me a box of condoms. Someone shoot me.

"Wait, I may be getting this all wrong, but aren't you two suppose to be telling not to have sex?"

"If we told you not to have sex, would you listen? No. So if you're going to do it anyway, then you might as well be protected," my dad explained.

"When did you even get this?" Do my parents carry around a box of condoms just in case they think I needed them? That's weird.

"We were playing the game for a good hour, Kristina. We had plenty of time between your Father hearing your first thoughts of having sex with Hikaru, and Adam giving up to go to the store and buy them."

"Well, I feel really weird now. I'm leaving." I got off the love seat and made my way to the stairs.

"Night Sweety," My mom called.

* * *

"What was that about?" Hikaru asked.

I threw the box of condoms at him and covered my face with my hands, "they gave me condoms."

Hikaru boomed with laughter as he fell on my bed. He whipped away a few tears before seeing how humiliated I was, but as soon as he saw, he started laughing again.

"This isn't funny!" I yelled.

"Oh, it so is," he managed to breath out between laughs.

"Okay, then I'll go tell your parents tomorrow to go buy you condoms."

"A little to late, they already have," Hikaru said.

"Oh my God," I covered my face again.

"There's no need in being embarrassed about it, Krisy. They just want us to be protected." He got off the bed and hugged me.

"Embarrassed? No, I'm mortified!"

"Calm down, your face is completely red," he cooed.

"I think...I think I need a shower." As fast as I could, I ran to the bathroom.

I turned on the water and stepped in without a second thought. Then I realized that I was an idiot. I took off the now wet tank top and shorts and threw then into the back of the tub. I washed every part of my body intensely before finishing my shower.

I was taking my time getting ready for tonight' it was going to be a changing day. I blew dried my hair and straightened it also. I put on a little eyeliner, but nothing major. Then came the outfit. Ash and Ashley got me a black babydoll with pink straps and bow for my birthday last year as a joke** (A/N:Picture on my profile)**. I think it would be a perfect outfit for this night. Hikaru wont even know what hit him.

All my shyness and worry from earlier was completely gone; it was replaced by excitement. I stepped out of the bathroom and saw Hikaru laying on my bed. He rolled to his side, and nearly fell off the bed when he saw me. "You like?" I said seductively.

"More then you know." He sat on the edge of the bed as I walked over to him. I stood between his legs and his hand slid across my bare thigh. "Are you sure about this?" All I could do is nod. He pushed me a step back, and he stood up. He moved a piece of my hair that had fallen into my face behind my ear and kissed my cheek.

My feet were lifted from the ground as Hikaru picked me up bridal style. He gently laid me on my bed and climbed on top of me. He kissed my forehead before kissing my lips. His lips were so soft, so warm. I wanted to melt together with him. His hands explored my upper body until they came to rest on my breasts.

He moved his mouth from mine and kissed his way to my neck and ear. "I love you my sweet, adorable, sexy Kristina," he whispered, making chills run down my spine. He sucked and bit where my shoulder and neck meet.

"Hikaru," I moaned.

I almost cried when he pulled back. His hands slid up my thigh under my little clothing, and playfully pulled at my thong strap. The next thing I knew, my little bit of clothing was being pulled up and off of me.

I shivered as the cold air hit my naked chest, but soon I forgot about the cold as my face got hot from being shy. Hikaru just sat back and looked at me. When he was done staring, he had a goofy grin on his face. "You have nothing, and I mean nothing, to be embarrassed about. You're gorgeous," he told me.

As he stated before, he took his time kissing and massaging every part of my body. He didn't leave any part of me untouched except my arousal. He wanted that last, he knew that as soon as he started, he wouldn't be able to stop.

When he was making his second trip up my body, I took this as my chance to get him undressed. I lifted his shirt above his head and threw it across my room. My hands slid down his chest and over his ab's. I undid his pants and he kicked them off. He was going commando. He carefully slid my thong over my thighs and down my legs. We were both now completely naked.

Hikaru kissed my lips and I greedily forced my tongue into his mouth. I gasped in pleasure as he pushed one finger into me. This man was going to be the death of me. He inserted another finger, causing me to moan into his mouth. He pulled in and out while rubbing my clit with his thumb. My breathing got heavier as I reached my breaking point. I called out Hikaru's name as I came on his hand.

My breathing became more stable as Hikaru pulled his fingers out and whipped his hand on the bed. I watched as he leaned over to the nightstand and got a condom out of the box. He rolled it down his hard, throbbing member and then moved so he was positioned at my entrance.

My body shook with excitement, and fear. He lifted my chin so I was looking at him. "Are you ready?"

I kissed him softly and he knew what I meant. I felt him enter me as he broke both of our virginity's. I gripped onto his shoulders from the pain, as I let out a moan. He didn't move any farther, instead he kissed the tears that fell from my eyes. When I was ready I moved and he came the rest of the way inside of me.

Soon, the fear and pain was replaced by bliss and pleasure. Hikaru pumped faster and faster inside of me. My head got fuzzy and I felt like my spirit was lifted from me. I love this man, I would do anything for him. Never will I regret this moment of my life; the day I shared myself with the person I love more then life itself.

With sweat running down our bodies, I came for a second time. A few thrusts later, Hikaru came also. He slowly pulled out of me and laid beside me. Our breathing was the only thing heard for a few minutes, until we both calmed down enough to actually speak.

Well... we _could_ have spoken, except we both were laughing to hard to speak. When we once again calmed our laughs to chuckles I asked, "why are we laughing?"

Hikaru looked at the ceiling, then back at me, "because we can."

"I think that's an excellent reason," I said. Hikaru sat up, took off the condom, and dropped it in the trash can next to my bed. "Okay, eww. Remind me to throw the trash out in the morning."

"Where do you propose I throw it out at?"

"Toilet? Trash in the bathroom? I don't care, but not right next to my bed."

"Yeah, yeah, come here," he said, opening his arms. I scooted over and filled his arms. I fell asleep wrapped within his warm embrace.

* * *

My whole body felt so tired when I woke up in the morning. I turned to see Hikaru still fast asleep. I slipped out of bed and tip toed into the bathroom. Once in the shower, I washed quickly. I didn't want Hikaru to wake up alone.

I breathed a sigh of relief when I went back into the room and Hikaru was still asleep. I opened my closet and dropped my towel. What was it today? Jeans and black tank top, or jeans skirt and white shirt?

"I think you should wear the red plaided dress you almost never wear." I turned around to see Hikaru standing behind me with only my sheet around his waist.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" I walked over, wrapped my arms around his waist, and kissed his chest.

"I don't mind waking up and seeing you naked. Actually, I think I want it to happen more often," he chuckled. I walked back over to my dresser and got on a black lacy thong and matching bra. "Are you trying to tempt me?"

"I have no clue what you're talking about," I said innocently. "And you need to get dressed." I poked his chest.

I pulled the dress that Hikaru suggested on me and waited patently for Hikaru to finish getting dressed; which to him is wearing on his pants only.

"Well look at the two love birds," Ash said when we got down to the kitchen. Him and Ashley were eating eggs at the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Coffee?" Ashley asked.

"Yes please," Hikaru and I said in unison.

"Hey Krisy, I'm surprised you two lasted this long, I would have thought you two would have been humping like rabbits by now." I nearly choked on my coffee when Ash said this.

"You heard us?!" What! That means Ashley, Violet, and Adam heard us. Shoot me.

"Oh don't sound so mortified. I was the only one who heard you. I came upstairs to ask Hikaru something, and the instant I got to your door I heard moaning. I turned around and walked away."

"Oh thank God," I said thankfully.

"You know Kristina, I never pictured you as a screamer," Ash said, taking another bite of his eggs.

* * *

**A/N: Just imagine, the first time you had sex, not only did your cousin hear you, but he commented about how loud you are. I would die if that was me! Anyway, be proud! I typed my little fingers off to get this chapter done quickly. **


	18. Promise Me Anything

**A/N: I'M HERE! I know it's been awhile. **

**Disclaimer: I don't know what anyone has told you, but I swear I'm not S.M.  
**

**Kristina's POV**

I was having a nice peaceful dream when I was woken up by a knock on the door. I didn't want to wake up just yet, so I tried to force myself to sleep. But then my curiosity hit me when I heard the door open; I was to lazy to actually open my eyes. 

"Merry Christmas," Hikaru whispered in my ear. 

I opened my eyes to a smiling Hikaru. "Merry Christmas." He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. "I think this is the first time you've woken up before me."

"I wanted to make you something special for once," he said. He took two mugs off my night stand and held one to me. "Hot chocolate for my Hottie."

I sat up and took the mug from him, "this is mad cool of you." I took a sip of the liquid and -not going to lie- could have orgasmed right then and there. "This is like a chocolaty, minty, and cinnamon god! Its... Its like sex in liquid form," I exclaimed. 

"You can thank my mom for showing me how to make it."

"Oh, I will, I promise you that."

"I have a present for you," Hikaru said getting off my bed.

"Oh no you don't! You said you only got me one present an that we were going to exchange presents with the family only! You promised me!" One thing I inherited from my mother: my hate for people splurging on me. 

"Trust me Kristina, you do not want you parents seeing the first present I got for you," he smiled.

"What is it." I eyed him as he walked over to my door. Hikaru quickly leaned down and grabbed something -I couldn't see what- and hid it behind his back. 

"Close your eyes," he demanded. 

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, or I will not get your presents."

"Oh! Well in that case I'll keep my eyes open," I joked.

"Close them, Missy!" I did was I was instructed and waited patiently. I felt a dip in the bed and Hikaru's warmth as he got closer to me. A lovely smell erupted in senses; it took everything in me not to open my eyes to see what it was. "Open."

"Hikaru," I gasped. He held a dozen roses in his hand. I took them from him and held them close to my chest. "This is so sweet of you." I leaned over and planted a kiss on his soft cheek. 

"That's not all; I have one more until later," he informed me. 

"Hikaru, you know I don't like people spending money on me," I complained. 

"And you know I would spend every penny I have on you."

"I know, thats why I'm worried..."

"Stop being a baby and put down the flowers."

I once again did what I was told. I was handed a perfectly wrapped box with silver wrapping and a bright blue bow. I looked at the box for a minute before Hikaru told me to open it. I carefully took the bow and wrapping paper off and was left with a light blue box. I looked at Hikaru, then at the box. "What is it?"

"A bomb. Now open it," he chuckled. 

"But if its a bomb I-"

"Kristina! Your killing me here! Please, just open it," Hikaru pleaded.

I chuckled at his eagerness, but opened the box. I couldn't help but smirk when I noticed the clothing - or rather lingerie- sitting in the box. "_This_ is why I couldn't open it with everyone?"

"Well if you want your parents to know what I plan to take off of you, go right ahead and tell them," he smirked. 

"Umm, no thanks." I lifted the corset out of the box and looked it over **(A/N: Picture of it on my profile)**. It was blue with black trimming and no straps; my chest would -without a doubt- fall out of it. It even had a matching thong to go with it. "Besides the fact that you bought this for your own self pleasure, I still like it."

Well, I guess this is better then if he would have gotten me something weird...like a monkey suit. And the flowers balanced out the perverseness of the corset. 

"I'm glad you like your first presents. It will look gorgeous on you," Hikaru assured. 

"You know, I really like your gifts. But I'd like something else. Something better," I said seductively. 

"And what would that be Mrs.Black?"

_"I have to have a talk with that boy..."_ I heard my dad think. I hardly held back my laughter.

"Well Mr.Black, what I really want, is you." I pulled Hikaru on top on me and bit my bottom lip. 

_"But not now..."_ At least I know dad will leave us alone now.

"I think we could manage a kiss or two," he whispered. 

"Or three or four."

I lifted up my chest and pushed my breasts against him, "Or twenty or thirty."

I brushed my tongue against his lips and he attacked me. Our lips melted together as his hand got tangled in my hair. 

"Hey! Pants need to stay on, you two!" We pulled apart in time to see Ash and Ashley leap on top of us. 

"We weren't doing anything. Were innocent children," I told them.

"Yeah right, like we ever believe that!" Ashley rolled her eyes at us. 

"What are you two doing in my room, anyway?"

"It's time to open presents!"

"Ugh! Can we skip it this year," I begged. 

"Not even a chance," Hikaru told me.

* * *

The tree was gorgeous! Ever since we were babies, our parents bought and kept ordainment's for us, so when we move out, we have our own ordainment's. Adam's mostly consisted of sport related ordainment's. Violet's were cars. Ash's were clothes. Ashley's were shoes. Mine were music; pianos, violins, CDs, etc.

Mom loved Christmas more then any other holiday! The snow, the cheer, the food -even though she couldn't eat it. It reminded her of when she was alive, and spending time with Grandmother and Grandfather. I never met my Grandparents because my parents faked their death before I was born. Sometimes I wondered what they would think of me; if they would be proud to call me their granddaughter. But I'll never know. 

"Sit down!" Alice urged. 

Hikaru sat down first and I sat down between his legs. I snuggled against his chest as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Okay! Here's one for Violet, Ashley, Kristina, Adam, and Ash," Mom said bouncing.

We all made out pretty well this year. Ash and Ashley both got cars -matching of course, some stylish jackets, Civil War dress and gun, video cameras, and their favorite Jones Soda. Violet got some gorgeous pearl earrings, Dolce and Gabbana dresses, make-up, and -as usual- shoes and purses. Adam got -not a surprise- a football, weights, clothes, video games and -damn Emmett- a paintball gun.

I personal loved everything I got. Adam -being the smart ass he is- got me a Bat Girl Dolls (like from Bat Man), Violet, Esme, and Carlisle all chipped in and got me a brand new emerald green car, Ash and Ashley got me a pink with black bows slut outfit**(A/N: Picture in profile)** -they didn't like it when I called it that, Mom and Dad got me a new piano, Alice and Jasper got me clothes that I probably wont wear, while Emmett and Rosalie got me some CD's a really wanted.

All in all it was a perfect Christmas. 

"Wait... there's one more present. I thought everyone had an even number," Esme said confused. 

"Who's it for?" Jasper asked.

She picked up the box and studied it for a moment then looked, "it's got your name on it."

"That's not fair, Squirt!"

"Emmett, don't be a baby," Rosalie rolled her eyes. 

I took the small box from Esme. Who was it from? I unwrapped the box and a black ring box was before me. I was hesitant to open the box, but Hikaru reached up and helped me open it. Inside was a beautiful emerald ring that completely took my breath away**(A/N: Picture in profile**). 

"It's a promise ring," Hikaru whispered, slipping the ring onto my right ring finger. "I promise to love you and cherish you until one day I can make you officially mine." I couldn't help but let big wet tears freely run down my cheeks. "I hope those are tears of happiness," he chuckled.

"Of course!" I turned in his arms and squeezed him as tight as I could manage. 

"Okay you two, break it up," Alice laughed. I gave Hikaru a quick kiss, and settled down again. "Should we head over to Sam's now?"

"In a minute. Hikaru can I talk to you in the kitchen?" SHIT! Why was Dad doing this now. 

"Of course, Edward." Hikaru didn't seem worried at all as Dad lead him to the kitchen.

* * *

**Hikaru's POV**

I'm scared shitless!

"Hikaru, you know I have nothing against you. You practically live here with us. I to do this, but I do need to step in right now," Edward said.

"That's fine. I completely understand. Whatever your concern is, I'm right there with you," I said honestly.

"You know I care about you, but Kristina is my daughter. Her and Bella are the most important people in my life, so I put them above everyone and everything. If you hurt my daughter, you _will _regret it. You both are so young, and I know how things like feelings can change rapidly. I don't want -"

"Edward, I love Kristina," I interrupted. "With every fiber of my being, I love her. All I ever wanted was to make her smile. Shes _everything_ to me. I wouldn't be able to breath if I knew I couldn't make her happy."

"Hikaru...-"

"And I have no intention of stealing her away from you. She's your daughter, I would never be able to will myself to such a thing. I hold the upmost respect for you next to my father, Edward. I would not be able to live with myself if I disrespected you, your family, or your home. Please, believe me when I say I loved your daughter. I would sacrifice everything I have for her. Kristina is more then perfect."

Edward stared at me for a minute; probably trying to figure out if what I say was true. He could search my mind over a thousand times and still come up with the same conclusion: I love Kristina. 

Finally he smiled, "Let's get to this party."

* * *

**Kristina's POV**

The party was crazy! We exchanged gifts and everyone hung out. I got to help Emily with cooking, which was so much fun. We all got some more presents. Brittany oogled over the promise ring that Hikaru got me, while Matt tried to keep everyone calm. Grace, for one reason or another, wouldn't even say hi to me; I even got her a present. 

Mayumi went hysterical when the Mamoru Tribe -her old pack- showed up **(A/N: I have made it official, that I will be making a few chapters about Mayumi's past. She's such an awesome character in my mind, but I haven't been able to prove it to you all yet). **It was a surprise from Jacob. It was nice to see them all again. I know Hikaru was happy to see his Uncle Rei again. The Mamoru Tribe still all lived in Japan, but every once in awhile they all will pop in. 

It was nearing two in the morning by the time we all actually got home. Stupid super long parties. My body felt like it had been beaten on. It's a good thing I didn't drive. 

"Let's do it again!" Alice yelled chipper as ever.

"No," Ash, Ashley, Adam, Violet, and myself groaned. 

Mom laughed for a moment then abruptly stopped. "Mom?"

"Do you all smell that?" She asked.

"Yeah," Emmett replied. 

Carlisle looked around before unlocking the door. Our jaws dropped as soon as the light came on. Everything was knocked over. Papers thrown around. The beautiful tree that was their s'morning, was now nothing but shredded wood. All of our ordainment's, smashed. Doors were on the ground, and walls with holes. 

We carefully walked around all the broken glass and studied what had been done and who was responsible for doing such a horrible thing.

"You guys," Ashley said horrified. I turned around and had to bite my lip to keep myself from puking. 

Near the back wall was a women. Her torso was split open and her organs spilled out; blood everywhere. On the wall -in the women's blood- someone had written, _"LIES OF REDEMPTION."_

**A/N: WOOT! Done this chapter! The next chapter will be done some time tomorrow. Tune in to find out who's behind this! (which everyone should know already...)**

**CYA!**


	19. The Hunt

**A/N: I know I'm late. Crazyness. It's here now. **

**Please -for my sanity- enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Kristina's POV**

"What the Hell happened here?" Quil said astonished.

"Lies of redemption?" Sam asked.

"It's Sabe," Hikaru whispered.

"You don't know that."

"Who else would do this, Sam?!"

I wrapped my arms around Hikaru's waist, "You have to calm down."

"This bastard kidnapped and stranded me in the middle of nowhere. He tried to hurt the people close to me. And now this! I'm done! I want him to pay for what he has done." If looks could kill, everyone in the room would drop dead.

"Before we charge in and save the day, it may help to know _where_ were charging," Alice made a point.

"We picked up a scent!" Matt yelled over to his father.

"Sebastian, Chris, I want you both to stay here. Jacob, Matt, Jared, Grace, Leah, Paul, Brad go to the south-east. Hikaru, Embry, Seth, Helen, Brittany, Quil, Mayumi, and I will go to the north-west. Do not go off by yourself. If this is Sabe, we don't know what he is capable of yet. Be careful." Within seconds they are gone. Sam was an excellent leader. If I was a wolf, I would be proud to call him my leader.

"How are we coming with getting a hold of the Mamoru Tribe?"

"Too late. Their flight just lifted off," Sebastian told Jasper.

"Why would he do this?" Claire said while holding a sleeping Will on her lap.

"Because he's a fucking psycho," Nature exclaimed.

"Nature, you do not need to use that language," Drusilla told her friend.

"Oh bite me, Dru!"

"Nature! Calm down!" Kim yelled.

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"Stop it!" Christine shrieked.

Everyone was silent as we all looked at each other. "And I thought our family was dysfunctional..." I couldn't help but laugh at Violets comment.

"This is why I don't hangout with girls; their too emotional," Ethan said. Okay, he was married to the queen of emotional, so he had no room to talk.

Emmett and Jasper came running into the room. "It's getting to where you cant trust anyone in this galaxy."

"Emmett, did you seriously just use a line from Power Rangers?" I asked.

"Heck yeah! Didn't we ever tell you the story about when we all decided to be the power rangers for Halloween? Carlisle's red because he's the leader. Esme is green, Rosalie was yellow, Edward was black, Bella white, I was blue, and Jasper was pink."

"Stop making things up!" Jasper said smacking Emmett.

"Oh, I guess that was a dream."

"We don't dream," Bella told him.

"Just because I can't sleep, doesn't mean I don't have dreams. You crushed my hopes!" Emmett wiped away a fake tear.

Carlisle walked into the room and looked at us, "She was still alive and conscious when he cut her open."

"He couldn't have at least killed her first instead of torture her," Emily whispered.

"Yeah," Carlisle sighed.

"She's registered as missing," Sebastian said looking up from his computer. "Jennifer Kane, 47, registered as missing by her daughter Stacy Kane. She's been missing for a month and a half."

"I haven't heard anything in the news about her," I said.

"That's because she's homeless. The police probably think she just went to a new town or something. Her daughters not so convinced, which is why she called in her mother as missing."

"What should we do with the body?" Drusilla asked.

"We have to put it somewhere to be found. The police will know it's a murder, but they won't know who did it," Carlisle said.

Jacob, Matt, Jared, Grace, Leah, Paul, and Brad came busting through the front door making us all jump.

"Mayumi and the others found a lion shifter it the woods that has blood dripping off him," Jacob informed us.

"I'd bet my bottom dollar that's the culprit," Mom said.

"So Sabe is a lion shifter? That doesn't make sense. Lions are neutral; they don't work for good or bad," Brad sighed.

"Unless they are paid enough," Chris chuckled.

"It's not Sabe. He isn't that careless."

"Why do you think that, Krisy?" Ash asked.

"He got a top of the line shifter to pose as Hikaru. He was ordered to stay in that role until found out. Sabe has pawns to do his work for him. This lion shifter is inexperienced; probably got paid a hefty sum to do this."

"She's right," Matt commented. "Sabe's goal is to torture us until we go to him. He's not going to just give up."

"Let go of me!" Sam dragged an enormous man with pale blond hair through the door. "I didn't do anything!"

"Yeah, that's why you're covered in blood. Right," Seth said, throwing the lion on the floor.

"I told you already; I was hunting!"

"Likely story," Chris snapped.

"Really you kidnapped and murdered Jennifer Kane. Why? She was a poor, defenseless human and you killed her," Alice shook her head.

"I never killed anyone!"

"You work for Sabe, admit it," Hikaru said. The lion was silent. "Why is he doing this to us?"

"Because you deserve it," he smirked. Before anyone could react, the lion pulled out a small knife and stabbed himself in the jugular.

I made hasty retreat for the kitchen and ripped the trashcan out from under the sink. All my stomach contents from the past day were emptied within minutes.

"Sweetie, are you okay?"

"Yeah, Mom. My stomach just isn't agreeing with me at this moment."

"If I had anything in mine, I'd be sick also." She came and sat next to me.

* * *

**3rd person POV**

"Holly." No response. "Holly!"

"I'm here!" Holly ran into the dark room, her hair a mess as she tried to straighten out her shirt. Sabe stood up and motioned for Holly. She cautiously approached her boss while looking at the ground. "Sir, I...-" Sabe hit Holly to the ground.

"When I call for you Holly, I demand you come," his words spit acid.

"I'm sorry Master. Val was discussing a very important issue with me about the breeding colony," she stammered; a bruise forming on her elegant features.

"You seemed to be doing some breeding of your own."

"Well," she smiled. "Our conversation may have ended a bit early."

"What was the issue?"

"Our _Guest_ is getting hungry again."

"Oh, how is our Guest doing these days?"

"Pathetic as usual." She hopped on top of Sabe's desk and looked at her nails. "He keeps begging 'please, oh please, let me go. I don't want to kill!' disgusting."

"Of course, what else would you expect from him?"

"Not to be a pussy. You'd think someone so old would have _some_ self respect."

"Do we have food for our Guest? We need him to stay conscious," Sabe smirked.

"Who do you think we are? Monsters?" Val laughed from the other room. Val entered the room dragging along a naked woman.

"_This_is his meal?" Sabe asked in disbelief.

"Yes, Sir, is there a problem with her?" Holly shuddered.

"No, no problem at all." He walked over to the shaking girl and pushed her hair away from her neck. "I think I'll have a little snack."


	20. Zel

**A/N: IM HERE! Yes, fear me! Mwhahahaha. :D**

**Disclaimer: Im not S.M. GASP! **

* * *

**Edward's POV**

"Weverton Tuberculosis Hospital. It's been abandoned since 1959," Sebastian informed us.

"Why was it abandoned?" my beautiful wife asked.

"There was a fire that broke out; destroyed a quarter of the hospital and several other buildings. TB ran rabid in Weverton killing most of the citizens within months of the first case. since it was such a small town, the government didn't do anything."

"With all the people dead, the infection wouldn't have spread. The government probably thought this was an easy way out," Matt sighed.

"Regardless of what the government did or did not think, that hospital is in the middle of no where, and the shifter was heading for it. Something has to be down there for him to want to go there, and not into the city where it's easier to hide," I mentioned. My attention got pulled to the dinning room where Kristina looked paler then ever. Ashley helped her into the living room and onto the couch. I walked over and pushed the hair out of her face. "How are you feeling?"

"Like crap."

"Is there anything I can get for you?"

"A gun."

I rolled my eyes at my daughter and turned my attention back to the others, "What do we do now?"

"I don't know what you guys want to do, but Chris and Sebastian are still staying here; while the rest of the pack goes. Nothing bad should happen while were gone, but Sabe has surprised us before, and I'm not taking any chances," Sam said, while holding Emily around the waist.

"We'll all go, too. Bella, I want you to stay here and hold down the fort; help keep the kids safe," Carlisle explained.

"No! That's unfair, I'm going with you all," Bella demanded.

"Love, come with me, please." I pulled my wife into the kitchen.

"I refuse to stay here while you all risk your lives. We are a family and have to stick together like one."

"I understand that. But what if this is what Sabe wants? What if as soon as we leave, Sabe has his slackys come here and attack our home. _Our daughter_. Chris and Sebastian are strong, but they wouldn't be able to hold off an entire group of shifters. I can't take that risk." I sighed to calm myself down. "I've almost lost you more times then I care to believe, I wont run the chance of loosing you again. Please stay here."

"Fine," she sighed. "But if I sit here bored out of my mind, you're not getting sex for a week."

"Deal." As long as she stays here safe, I can deal with sexual frustration.

We re-entered the living room as Sebastian explained the geography around the town. Apparently there was miles of forest we had to go through until we reached Wevernton. The town was truly small. One school that held student elementary though high school. The majority were small homes fit for -at most- 3 people. The hospital was the biggest part of the town; the church was second biggest. Small family stores scattered around town. No one lived in the town today. It's said to be haunted, but it's probably a bunch of poor vampires who have no where else to go. Especially if Sabe had been setting up camp there.

"We should start our attack now. They have no way of knowing what we know. If we wait much longer, they'll suspect something is up if the lion doesn't come back," Jacob explained.

"Jacob has a point. We need to get there, hit them hard, and leave!" Emmett seemed enthusiastic about breaking into a TB hospital and confronting a psycho. I, on the other hand, wasn't too thrilled.

"I don't care how strong any of you think you are, do not -and I repeat- do not run off by yourself unless you have to. Were going into a town that has been abandoned for years. The buildings are probably not in the best of shape and can easily break," Esme's motherly side came out. "I don't need any of you getting hurt."

* * *

The forest was thicker then I had expected. Everyone was having a hard time getting around. Emmett ran into 3 trees already. Grace tripped. Mayumi was the only one not having a hard time. Sabe knew we would have a tough time getting around; regardless of our supernatural speed and agility.

Brad hit the ground with his face as a bear shifter took a swing at him. A group of lion, stallion, and bear shifters all in human form came running towards us at full speed. Hikaru hit a lion straight in the face. It staggered for a moment, but came full force at him again. I never barely saw as Hikaru leaped into the air kicking the lion in the head with a loud pop, indicating the neck was broken.

A bear came flying at me. I ducked out of the way as its huge fist came towards me. I swiftly tried to kick it in the gut, only for it to grab my foot and slam me against a bolder. Within a second of my back hitting the boulder, Emmett took control of the situation. I should have known Emmett wanted to take on the bear. After ripping the throat out of the shifter my brother turned to me, "Hey, Bro, you're suppose to be fighting, not sitting around."

"Oh, sorry, I thought you all had this," I replied sarcastically.

"Watch it!" I jumped to my feet and stepped a few feet away from where I was sitting a moment before. Mayumi and another bear came running past me. Mayumi ran up the boulder, did a back flip, landed behind the bear. With an unexpected hit in the back of the head, the bears brains and blood gushed onto the boulder.

"Thanks for the warning."

"No problem, Eddie."

Forty-five minutes and 27 dead shifters later, we got to the abandoned town. Now I understand why people were so scared of it. It literally looked like one of those ghost towns in "scary" movies. The pictures on the Internet didn't do this town justice. The houses were falling apart from every which way. You could smell the rotten of decaying food from years ago.

"This is disgusting," Brittany commented.

"You can say that again," Jasper sighed.

Carlisle lead us all towards the hospital as Sam walked behind us. I could tell Helen was about to have a panic attack. She didn't want to do this. Fighting one or two vampires wasn't bad. But heading into God knows what scared the living crap out of her. Okay, not just her. Everyone was on edge. Even Jacob thought we were waking into suicide.

The only one that didn't have any doubts was Hikaru. He was determined to find Sabe and get his revenge. I have a bad feeling he's going to get himself in more trouble then its worth.

We approached the abandoned hospital with caution. Part of the hospital was still black ash on the ground. Carlisle pushed open the entrance and looked around. Instantly we knew something was majorly wrong. Fire and mold mixed with fresh blood and sex. It was disgusting.

"This is going to take forever," Leah complained.

"Sam, Jared, Rose, Grace, Jasper, Brittany, and Quil, go to the second floor and look around. Edward, Alice, Mayumi, Seth, Hikaru, Embry, Emmett, and Brad, go look around the basement. Jacob, Paul, Esme, Helen, Matt, and Leah are with me. Don't break apart anymore then needed," Carlisle told us.

"Aye Aye Capitan!"

"Emmett, can you at least take this a little bit more seriously?"

"But, Mayumi, what fun would that be?"

"It would be great fun for the rest of us."

"Fine, you party pooper."

"And how old are you?" Seth asked.

"Children behave!" I snapped.

I jerked the staircase door open and carefully looked around. The smell of blood and sex got more fierce. Hikaru jumped out in front of me and made his way down the stairs. I swiftly grabbed his shoulder and slammed him against the trembling wall. "I'm the leader of this party, not you. I will not allow you to play hero; another time, another place it would be a different story. But let me do what I have to do to keep you safe this _one_ time."

"I can't do that Edward." At least he was honest.

"You can, and will. Otherwise I'll take you out of here myself and leave you outside."

"Carlisle and Sam told everyone to stick together."

"I don't give a flying fuck what they said," I spit. "You will follow my orders whether you like it or not. If you have any problems with it, too bad. Deal. I'm not here to get your revenge or to boost your ego, I'm here to protect my family. I personally consider you part of my family, Hikaru. Just let me protect you."

"Edward, you don't understand," Hikaru pleaded.

"I've had vampires try and kill my wife. Hell, one even tried to kill her when she was pregnant. I know what it feels like to have someone attack the people you love."

_"Hikaru, you will listen to Edward,"_ Mayumi said in Japanese.

_"I have a right to defend my loved ones."_

_"And so does Edward."_

_"Mom, I can't...-"_

_"Hikaru Rei Black! You are 18-years-old, act like it."_

_"...Yes mother."_

Everyone stared at Mayumi and Hikaru. The only time they spoke to each other in Japanese was when Mayumi was angry, or wanted to tell Hikaru something in private. Hikaru moved back allowing me to lead.

The basement was exactly what I thought it would be. Clean, new, different then the rest of the hospital. Within the long hall, there were rows of door, soft light filtered through. I peeked through one of the open doors, only to be met by a gruesome scene. Naked men stacked into a pile, blood covering their faces and bodies. Near the bodies, there were men laid on tables with machines on their penis's. None of them seemed to be conscious, but breathing.

"Edward," Mayumi voice came. I turned to see the others looking into another room."000-01, 000-01... What are they doing to these people?"

"None of them are human. Vampires, shifters, weres..." Alice said astonished.

Jars filled with sperm and eggs scattered around the room.

"I don't know what the Hell is wrong with these people, but lets get those who are alive out of here," I pressed.

"I'll call Sam and Carlisle down here," Embry said.

* * *

Within five minutes, everyone was with us in the basement. We carried drugged up vampires, shifters, and weres out of the hospital. Males. Females. Every once and awhile, someone in a lab coat would spot us, and try to stop us. Obviously we took care of them. Security here was lacking big time. They probably no one would get through their forest defenses.

"Edward, go down the hall, last door on the right. See if there's anyone in there. The get out." With that, Carlisle carried the last victim up the stairs.

I folloed the instructions given to me, and went down the hall. The awkward part, that was out of every other door, this one was locked. And not only locked, but the door was metal. I tried to yank the door open, but with no prevail.

I noticed a card slot along with an eye scanner. I lifted one of the scientists up and got the card out of his pocket. I did what I had to and smiled. Throwing the scientist to the ground, the door clicked open.

The room was completely dark. No window, no light. I thought I'd see an operating table or something important. But there wasn't. No table, no bed, no chair, no mirror, nothing but a chain and dirt infested vampire. He didn't seem to notice me at first; probably drugged up like the others.

"Sir, I-"

"No! Please!" The guy scrambled into the corner and closed his eyes. "Please just stop. I can't do this anymore. I don't want to kill anymore," the words came out in a half cry.

"I'm not here to hurt you. My friends and me-"

"I don't believe you! Please just go away!" He covered his ears and rocked back and forth.

I walked leisurely towards him, stopping a few feet away. "I promise you, I'm not going to hurt you; I don't work for Sabe."

He relaxed a bit and looked at me. "You...you know Sabe?" He stuttered.

"Sabe attacked my family. We found this place after he killed someone and left their body in out house." He looked at me skeptically. "I swear to you. Let me help."

"Good luck."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't break these chains; what makes you think you can?"

I stood up and walked out the door. I checked for keys in all the pockets of the scientists. Nothing. I went through all the desk drawers in the vacant rooms. Nothing. Where the hell is the key?!

The last room I checked in -which earlier we found a human women screaming, "please, don't feed me to him"- was nothing special. The other rooms had importance. But this one didn't. It was used to strictly hold people for small amounts of time. Surprisingly, there was on desk. It was bolted to the ground so it could not be moved. I opened the drawers to see folders upon folders of women. Christy, Leslie, Tammy, Deanna were part of the dozen names and faces in these folders. They wanted anyone in this room to know they weren't the only ones to be "fed" to "him"- who ever "him" was.

There was, however, one drawer with another card lock on it. This whole "attack of the enemy" plan was getting really old, really fast. I used the card I got from opening the cell room so open the drawer. Low and behold, a key.

After unlocking the vampire, I had to help him out of the hospital. He was so weak and fragile. I could have snapped him in half without much effort.

"How long has it been since you last ate, ummm?

"Zel. My names, Zel. And it's been...a long time," he sighed.

"Do you eat humans or are you a vegetarian?"

"I've been forced to eat humans since I've been here, but I was vegetarian for years before," Zel admitted.

We made our way outside where Carlisle had finished checking all the victims. "They're all drugged. After they sleep it off, they all should be fine." He turned to me and cocked an eyebrow, "New friend?"

"Just a bit," Zel laughed.

"Here, let me look you over to make sure your okay," Carlisle said.

"I'm fine. I just need to feed badly."

"Well," Carlisle sighed. "Do you have a home we can take you to? Or do you want us to leave you to yourself?"

All he did was shrug, "I have no home anymore. If you wish to leave me here, then by all means, do so. I don't want to be anymore trouble."

"There's no trouble. If you want, we can take you to our house. Allow you to feed safely, we can do that too," Carlisle told him.

"Do what you feel neces-" He went limp in my arms.

"Now we know what happens if a vampire gets drugged up and not fed," Jacob chuckled.


	21. Watch Me Unfold

**A/N: Sorry this took forever and a day to get here. I wrote it out over a week ago, but have been lazy to type it up .**

**Disclaimer: Im not S.M... I know, I wasn't expecting it either.**

* * *

**Ash's POV**

This whole day has been completely ridiculous. Two people were killed themselves in our house, and half of the family has gone to go after a berserk, daft, demented man. Yet, everyone who was left behind is acting like nothing happened. I can feel everyones nervousness, but on the outside, everyone is acting normal. Sebastian was typing away at his computer. Violet was reading a book. Bella and Emily finished cleaning up the bloody mess left behind by the lion. The only one showing emotion was Krisy, who looked sadly out the window. Everyone else was watching TV.

I couldn't take the tension anymore! With the door closed behind me, the cold night air seemed like a blessing. What a Christmas this has been. Kristina _basically_ getting purposed to. People _dieing_. _Family_ running off. I don't know how much more I can take.

"Ash?"

"Yeah, sis?"

"Are you okay?" Good question...

"Something feels...weird. I can't really explain it."

"Everything is changing," Ashley agreed.

"Its times like this I wish we had moms power instead of dads," I chuckled. I felt Ashley wrap her arms around my arm. "Think everyone's alright?"

"Hmmm," she thought for a moment. "Yeah, they'll all be back soon, laughing and bragging about how they smashed Sabe."

As if on cue, from a distance we heard, "Ash! Ashley!"

I turned to my twin, "How do you do that?" She just laughed at me.

Mom came crashing into us at top speed, knocking us of our feet, "I missed you both!"

"You were only gone for a few hours," Ashley laughed.

I looked ahead at the other and was glad to see my family safe and_ home_. My brow creased when I saw a limping guy grasping onto Edward. Who was that?

* * *

**Zel's POV**

He was staring right through me. God, if I wasn't feeling like shit, I'd jump his bones. His black hair tickled his dark eyes. I've never seen any boy wear tighter pants then this one was. But as much as he looked delicious and I want nothing more then to have my way with him; he also _looked_ delicious -literally. If I didn't feed soon, I don't know what I was going to do.

As we approached the porch of a huge house, I could smell blood pumping through the house. This whole control thing was becoming a problem.

The front door came flying open as a women slammed into Edward, which caused us both to stagger.

"Whoa! Bells, careful," the one named Emmett said.

"It's okay Bella, I'm fine. Everyone is fine," Edward tried to convince her. He kissed her tenderly on the forehead and turned to me, " This is Zel."

"Hi," She smiled.

"Hello."

"Zel, before we get you near the rest of the family, I would like you to feed," Carlisle demanded. We had not come across any animals on our way through the woods. The burn in the back of my throat was starting to become unbearable.

Jasper, Emmett, and Edward had the task of helping me feed. I didn't really _need_ help, but for some reason, they felt the need to be there. The forest behind the their house pulsed with blood. I dashed -with a limp- between the trees before I found my first victim. A doe. I'd much rather bigger and better tasting, but I knew that this wasn't going to be my only meal for the night.

I stalked the doe from the shadows, waiting for the correct moment to attack. The doe too a step and broke a stick in half; the stupid thing scared itself! I leapt from the shadows and grabbed the doe by the neck and yanked it to the ground. The warm liquid seeped down my throat as my teeth ripped into the animals jugular. It fought for a minute or so before giving up and excepting its fate. When the last drop was gone, I let go of the body.

My body burned for more, but at least the majority of the sting was gone. I went dashing back through the woods again in search for the next feed.

Two does, one bear, and one buck later, I was completely full. Edward and the other two were waiting for me on the outskirts of the forest.

"Feel better?" Emmett asked.

"Very, thank you."

"I guess it's time to meet the family," Edward said, turning back to the house.

"How many live with you?"

"Eight vampires, five humans. The wolf pack doesn't live with us, but they do come over a lot," Edward explained.

"I see." We approached the house quickly; the scent of blood not hitting me as hard as before. I knew the pack wasn't going to be there yet for they stayed behind to wait for the other victims to awake from the drugs.

* * *

**Ash's POV**

"Were getting a new friend, were getting a new friend," Ashley chanted as she bounced around the living room. Zel, as we found out the strangers name, was found in the hunt for Sabe. I never expected our parents to bring someone else home.

The door opened revealing Edward, Zel, Dad, and Emmett. Even behind all the dirt and grime, Zel was still looking fine. Too bad he's straight, other wise I'd be all up on that.

"Zel, would you like to show?" Esme asked.

"That would be a God send," he thanked.

"You look to be about Jasper's size, I'll go grab you some new clothes," Mom said as she disappeared and Esme took Zel upstairs.

"Is he going to stay here?"

"It's up to him, Kristina," Bella said, wrapping an arm around her daughter.

"Where would he stay? Ashley and Ash already share a room. And for the record, I refuse to share a room with Violet," Adam said a-matter-of-fact.

"No ones sharing their room with anybody. He may not even want to stay here. Plus, we don't even know if we can trust him yet. We'll decided after we get the answers we need," Carlisle informed.

"We can trust him. His thought were pure. Minus when he saw Ash," Edward muttered the last part. Everyone looked at me. Okay, now I'm embarrassed.

"Okay, he's not allowed to live here."

"That's not your decision, Adam."

"But Mom, I don't want to guys doing the nasty in the house," he whined.

"Whoa, wait, hold it, freeze! Who said I was interested in him," I all but yelled.

"Umm, you're gay, of course your interested." Okay, Adam was an idiot.

"Just because I'm gay, doesn't mean I'm a slut."

"Yes i does," Adam said like I was an idiot. "Everyone knows that gay's don't care who the sleep with as long as its the same sex."

"Adam, you sound smarter when you don't talk. So shut up. You don't know what you're talking about."

"I know right! You should be happy for you cousin, Son," Emmett said, patting my shoulder. How did such a stupid, hateful, ignorant child come from Emmett, I'll never know.

"Ugh, I'll never be happy for him," he mumbled and walked upstairs.

"Sometimes I wish I was normal," I sighed.

"But then you'd be a misfit in this family," Krisy chuckled.

* * *

It didn't surprise any of us that Zel was in the shower for almost an hour. God knows how long he had gone without one. The pack had yet to arrive back, but Emily, Drusilla, Nature, Ethan, and all the other pack mates left not long after Zel jumped in the shower.

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" Darn, Krisy won with rock again! "I hate this game."

"You only hate it because you can't win," Krisy said, sticking her tongue out.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'll beat ya." Krisy and I put our hands out in a fist. "Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" I had rock, Krisy had rock, and a pale, mysterious hand had paper.

"I win." I looked up from the hand, over the slightly muscular arm, and to a perfect face. His eyes are what caught my attention first. Gold with a tint of red. His long, white hair that tumbled over his shoulders like snow falling from the sky.

Okay, Ash, breath! He's just like every other guy. Just another pale, stupid, fat headed, blood thirsty... unbelievable sexy guy. Dammit!

"And we finally see the face behind the dirt," Mom joked.

"Yes, thank you for the shower and change of clothes. It's nice to be clean," Zel smiled.

"Zel, shall I introduce you to the family." Carlisle stood up and led Zel to the couch.

Carlisle stood in the middle of the room. "Over here we have Ashley and Violet. To your left, Kristina and Ash. The right, Bella, and Adam. You know the rest of us."

"Hmm, I presume that Kristina, Ash, Adam, Ashley, and Violet are your all children?"

"Yes, how do you know? Very few vampires know that it can happen...How do you?" Esme questioned.

"You learn a lot when you've been around as long as I have."

"And how exactly long have you been around?" Dad asked.

"Why does it matter to you?" Zel snapped. Whoa, someone is hiding something.

"We just want to get to know you," Ashley mumbled.

Zel sighed, "I'm sorry. I'm use to defending myself, not explain myself."

"You're forgiven, but as much as I am interested with your past, I'm more interested in why you were in that..._place_." Carlisle stood behind Esme and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Ahh, you mean the Breeding Colony."

"Breeding Colony?" I questioned.

"Yes, as...disgusting and disturbing as that sounds, it is true. Sabe has a sick fascination with the reproduction organs of non-humans."

"Wait, you mean those people were there to make babies?" Mom said shocked.

"More or less. The males sperm is taken and females have their eggs taken. The main goal is to successfully grow half-breeds in a lab," Zel spoke about this subject like it was nothing; like raping someone's body is no big deal.

"Why half breeds? What will that accomplish?" Bella shuddered.

"Besides making freakish creatures? Honestly, I don't know. I was stuck in that cell for the majority of my stay there. I wish I could help more." He looked at the ground. I could feel the ashame rolling off of him.

"Then were you there to be..._milked_?" Okay, that came out a little more jealous then I wanted it to.

Zel's forehead creased, "No."

"Then why were you there?"

"That was a bit of my fault, I must admit," Zel smirked.

"You locked yourself there?"

"No, Emmett, you idiot." Edward rubbed his temples with irritation.

"What did you do that was so wrong that Sabe felt the need to lock you away?" Krisy asked.

"I killed everything he held dear." Okay... did he just say _killed_? He may be hot, but I don't want to worry about waking up in the middle of the night with a knife through my chest. Zel's stern, serious face broke out in a goofy grin. "Ash, you look at me as if I would do that to your family."

"Would you?"

"Of course not!" Hurt rolled through the air at my words. "I did what I did because Sabe murdered my family." My mouth went into a 'O' shape. "In any case, Sabe wanted revenge for what I had done. He already destroyed everyone I loved, so he felt the only way to torchur me was to kill me slowly."

"How long were you in there for?" I was asking way too many questions.

"What year is it now?"

"2037."

"Six years."

"Six years is a long time to be sitting in a cell without food," Esme commented.

"Oh, I had food, but only every couple months to keep my conscious. If you found any humans in the facility, then they were suppose to be my meal." They fed him woman against his will? What type of sicko was Sabe? Okay, never mind, I already knew what kind of sicko he was.

* * *

**A/N: Awww man! AshXZel hahahaha. mayyyyybe!! By the way, don't worry! I'm no where near finished with Kristina and Hikaru. I just thought I'd throw another person in there for everyones favorite gay character (plus other reasons that shall not be discussed at this moment). Tehe! **


	22. Feels So Good To Be Bad

**(hides from flying objects) Okay...so...haven't updated in awhile. A lots been going on. I KNOW, thats not a valid excuse. But, sadly, true. Plus, I've been thinking about whats ganna happen next :P**

**So, because of my lack of writing lately, I present... PERVERTED HIKARU!! (I got a huuuuuuuuuge laugh out of it after writing it)**

**Disclaimer: Not S.M.**

* * *

**Kristina's POV**

Ok, I understand that Hikaru and the pack had to wait for everyone to wake up, but it was nearing 8:00 am and I was getting worried. What if something happened? Like if Sabe came out of hiding. I don't want a dead boyfriend!! Stop, hold on, calm down! He'll be fine; he always is.

I picked up my phone and dialed his cell_ once_ again. _"Hey, this is Hikaru. Sorry I didn't pick up, must be busy. But leave a message and I'll try and get back to you. Unless your that boy named Ash. God, he's so annoying. Just kidding man!"_

**BEEP**

"Hey. Umm, so I know this is like the millionth time I've called, but I'm worried. So whenever you get this message, please call me back. I love you. Bye."

I sighed and looked down at my ring. This Christmas started out so nice, but turned into crap. And now Hikaru wont pick up his stupid phone! I twisted the ring around my finger with my thumb as I tapped my foot against the bed. Everyone -besides the adults obviously- had gone to sleep without a care in the world._ I_, on the other hand, am sitting in my room worried to death.

_And right now  
I have you, for a moment I can tell I've got you  
Cuz your lips don't move  
Something is happening  
Cuz your eyes tell me the truth  
I've put a spell over you _

I flung my phone out as fast as humanly -with some vampire mutated blood- possible. "Hello?"

"_Hey there Sugar Lips,_" Hikaru's voice came floating through.

"Oh, thank God your okay! Why didn't you ever pick up? Is everything alright? Was anyone hurt? Should I get my pare-"

"_Koishii_ **(A/N: darling)**, _calm down. I've been sitting around on my ass all night thinking about you while watching a bunch of people sleep. And everyone's perfectly fine._" He sounded very frustrated and tired, even though he was trying his best to shield it.

"I'm sorry, I was just so worried."

"_It's okay, I understand. Sorry I never picked up. My phone decided to get lost for awhile._"

"...Did you seriously loose your phone earlier?" I asked astonished.

"_No, but how funny would it have been if I had?_"

"Hikaru!"

Laughter boomed through the speaker, "_sorry, sorry. But in all seriousness, I didn't know where it was._"

"Apparently you have it now, where did you find it?"

"_My dads pocket_," he sighed in frustration.

"And it was in your fathers pocket because...?"

"_He didn't want me on it all night with you. He said that this is a time for work, not play._"

"Oh, I see. Well, you got it back which is good."

"_Yeah, things should be wrapping up here shortly. Most of them are awake and giving information to Sam and Paul._"

"Are you going home after you finish there, or are you coming here?" I knew he was tired, but I really wanted to see him. Possible check his body thoroughly for wounds. Okay, behave Kris, this is not the time to get all hot and bothered.

"_I could come there if you want. I'm sure I wont be much fun because I'm dead tired_."

"I haven't gotten much sleep either. But it would be nice to see you here in my bed," I said without thinking.

"_Why Ms.Black, is that an invitation to sleep with you? I, for one, am shocked. I never knew you felt that way,_" Hikaru joked.

My face heated up. "Well, I didn't mean it like- what I meant was- I... uhhh."

"_I may have to take you up on that offer,_" his voice husky.

"Am I turning you on?"

"_If I say yes will you help me with my little -well, big- problem_?"

I didn't say anything for a moment. What problem? Then it hit me; he was talking his manhood. Sometimes I could be dense. "That all depends, do you want little ol' me to help?"

"_Oh, I think you are the only one who can help me. I've come to realize here lately that my hand just doesn't do the trick_."

Was he seriously talking to me like this? "Who are you and what have you done with my Hikaru?" I asked, breaking the mood.

"_I can't help it,_" he chuckled. "_Whenever I think about you, I swell. You're just to perfect for words._"

"I _really _hope your parents aren't around to hear you talking like that. Because that would be just too weird if they were."

"_Nope. I hid myself off in the woods just to be alone with you._"

"Hikaru...I'm not having phone sex with you if that's what your hoping."

"_Darn, and here I thought I was going to get lucky_," he said sarcastically.

"Yeah, sure." Rolling my eyes, I walked over to my mirror. Would I ever have to courage to have phone sex? I mean, it's one thing to actually have sex, but to use words instead of actions... I wasn't so sure.

"_Kristina_?"

"Huh, what did you say?" I was so deep in thought I forgot I was on the phone.

"_I asked, did that one vamp go home with you_?"

"You mean Zel? Yeah, why?"

"_Oh, just wondering. Not sure how he's going to react when he hears you screaming in pleasure._" I felt my sex get wet with arousal. Did he have to say it like that?

"Hikaru," I moaned breathlessly.

"_How does it make you feel that you are the only girl that has the power to get me hard as a rock?_"

"Please, stop," it came out more of a breathless whisper then a command.

"_And how does it make you feel to know that I can smell the cream running down your thigh miles away?_"

My legs felt like jello as i plopped to the floor. How in the world could he have this effect over me through words?

A low, husky chuckle came, "_I'm turning myself on just thinking about all the things I could do to you_."

After a moment of stunned silence -and trust me, I was stunned- I moaned, "Get here soon, _please_."

"_Will do koibito_ **(A/N: Lover)**. _Keep nice and moist for me_."

**CLICK**

I took the phone away from my ear and sat there in silence. Who the in the Hell leaves a conversation like that!?

* * *

************

A/N: Okay...so I reallllllllllllllly wanted to write out the whole Hikaru getting there lemoness, BUT it would have taken me a few hours which I don't have at the moment. So the lemon comes next chapter!! :D

**LUCKILY!! Summer Vacation is coming up here soon so hopefully I'll be able to get in more, longer chapters. I hate disappointing you all. But since its the end of the year, everything is crazy. Final exams and last minute projects and trying to bring up my grade. BUT!! I'm still writing and I'll get back to normal here soon. Promise!**


	23. Tell Me This Isn't A Dream

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Twilight Series...Darn...**

* * *

**Hikaru's POV**

I licked my lips and let out a heavy sigh. So teasing Squirrelly wasn't the smartest idea I've had -i.e. the major throbbing of my cock- but I couldn't help myself. I grew up learning to respect women, treat them as priceless jewels. But hearing Kristina's voice, after a long night of sitting around doing nothing but dreaming about her, was just what I needed to get my rocks off.

"Hikaru!"

"Coming!" I looked down at the bulge in my pants that just didn't want to go down. "Or not as fast as I hoped," I muttered to myself.

Walking out of the woods, I spotted Brad -who was the one who called my name- and everyone in the same spot as before. Brad looked at me up and down, and smirked. "You know, when your father gave you back your phone, I don't think he intended for you to call a sex phone line."

"You know very damn well I didn't call a sex phone line, Brad."

"Kristina. Sex phone line. Same thing."

"Not even close."

"I think your little friend in your pants would bed the differ." I glared at my friend who tended to go a bit far with jokes. "Okay, okay, I get it, dude."

"Is everyone awake yet?" I asked changing the subject.

"Yeah. It's amazing. All these people don't remember a thing. They have no clue how long they have been in here. Hell, some of them could have been in here for years," Brad sighed.

"Any identities on the bodies?"

"Some." We made our over the number of dead bodies laying in the far distance. "April Fisher, Kelsey Swift, Michael Tome, all part of the Perro wolf tribe in Canada. Jocelyn Thomas, Deanna Downer, came from a bird shifter clan in Southern Africa."

Canada? Africa? What the Hell? Does Sabe have a jet or something? This just didn't make any sense. "How did the all get here?"

"No clue, but they are here, which is the only thing that matters."

"What are we going to do with all the bodies that we can't identify? Just bury them without a care?"

"To be completely honest, man, I have no clue. We've never encountered situations like this before. We can't call the police because that we attract too much attention. But we can't just leave their bodies here for the animals to get to," Brad said, throwing his arms into the air.

"Come on," I sighed, walking back to the light group of people standing around. Luckily, that light group of people was the pack.

"I want all of you to gather around," Sam said tiredly. We did what we were told and gathered around out leader. This was something important if Sam wants us all to know. Usually, he tells the adults and allows all the parents tell the kids. "Listen, I don't want to get you all worked up, but what I'm about to tell you all is important."

"Our ears are open and waiting," Jared joked.

"Look. I think Sabe has proven in the past few weeks that anything can happen. None of us wanted our Christmas to end like this, but it did. We need to be prepared for anything." He was silent for a moment collecting his thoughts. "If something happens to me, Jacob will be the new leader, we all know this. But both Jacob and myself think Matt and Hikaru have gotten old enough to take over the pack if something is to happen to either of us."

"Dad, is this something we really need to talk about?" Matt and myself looked at each other in confusion.

"Very. Things happen all the time, Matt. If Jacob and I could die tomorrow, who would take over the pack?"

"Jared, Seth, Quil, Embry, myself? Why not one of the older, more experienced members?" Paul asked with an edge in his voice.

"Because that's not how it's going to work, Paul. Sam and I have talked about this, and we both think it would be best if Matt or Hikaru would be the second runner up if something were to happen to us both," dad explained.

"I have no problem with it," Seth commented.

"Neither do I," Quil said.

Jared, Leah, and Embry all nodded their head in agreement.

"The real question is, which one of you will it be?"

I looked at Sam, then at Matt, then back to Sam. "Matt would be a great choice, he was basically raised to be a leader. He knows everyone's down falls and weaknesses, but also strengths. I don't even see where it would become a conflict even if I _did_ really want to be the leader."

"See, and I'm different. I think Hikaru would make a perfect leader," Matt countered. "He's smart and makes great plans. Plus, he's stronger then me as a wolf and person. So for me, I don't compare with him."

"Hmm, well this could be difficult," mom whispered.

"There's no contest. Matt's the only obvious choice," Paul words dripped with acid.

"Paul, shut up," Leah backfired.

"No! I stood here and watched as Jacob got married to that _mongrel_ of a women. But I refuse to stand around and let some _half-breed_ lead this pack!"

"Paul..."

"Fuck you!" I screamed, cutting off my fathers threat. I got right into Paul's face, "You can say whatever the fuck you want about me, I don't care. But I will _never _allow you to disrespect my mother and father like that. You stood their and watched my parents get married not because you had to, but because it's none of your goddamn business. So shut the fuck up before I make you shut the fuck up!" No one, and I mean, _no one_, gets away with disrespecting my parents and gets away with it.

Paul eyes threw daggers at me. Within a second, he lifted his arms and pushed me back a step. Punching Paul straight in the jaw was my fourth favorite moment of my life -right behind kissing Kristina, making love to Kristina, and giving Kristina her promise ring. He tumbled to the ground with a grunt. Before I knew what happened, Matt and Brad were holding me back. Sam and mom were holding dad back from attacking Paul himself. No one was even helping Paul as he spat out blood, not even his own daughter.

"This was a warning, Paul," I told him. "Because the next time you disrespect my family, I'll rip out your fucking throat."

* * *

By the time I got to the Cullen residents, I had calmed down a great deal. True, I still wanted to kill Paul, but I had a bigger want that needed to be taken care of. And only Kristina could help with that want.

I didn't even bother knocking on the door, I just went straight in. Zel -the new vampire in town- stared at me like I was a loony. Alice and Bella just smiled and waved. Because I'm nice, I waved back slightly, but I didn't stop and chat. I went straight to the room I knew best.

_Kristina's._

Like the front door, I didn't knock. Luckily, her door was unlocked, probably waiting for me. God, the thought of her waiting to have me inside of her was such a big turn on. I needed to calm down though, get control over my actions.

I stopped dead in my tracks when I entered her room and looked at her. Asleep. I didn't stop because I was disappointed -like normal males would have been. I stopped because I couldn't stop myself from staring. She's gorgeous. Gorgeous and naked. The thin top sheet was slid down to her hip. Her lovely bare back faced me and it took all of my power not to run m fingers up her spine.

I tip toed to the other side of the bed and sucked in a quick breath. Her arms were barely covering up her perfect breasts. She looked like an angelic demon. _My_ angelic demon.

My body shook with anticipation as I reached my hand out and stroked her naked side. A slight moan escaped her lips. I sat on the bed next to her still body, and carefully pulled her arms away from her chest. She turned onto her back, but no response of waking up.

_Oh, she'll get a nice surprise when she wakes up._

Starting from her bellybutton, I slid my tongue up her stomach, in between her breasts, then moved to the right, engulfing her rosy pink bud into my mouth. I suckled hard on her nipple as my palm made quick discovery of her left breast.

I thought she was asleep. _Thought_. But when I felt a hand on the back of my head, pulling my hair slightly, I knew she was awake.

"More," she breathed out. I did as I was told and continued to suck on her nipple. Slowly -almost not to alarm her- I removed my self from her breast and made my way up her neck and to her mouth. And it was sweet. She kissed me with the need of any lustful, in love women, and I kissed her back with as much -if not more- need. After what seemed like hours of kissing, we detached from each others mouths and stared at one another. "Please tell me this isn't a dream," she pleaded.

"If this were a dream, I'd have 10 arms and would be pleasing you in all sorts of ways," I smirked.

"Then let me know pleasure with your two arms." She pulled my hand away from her neck, and ran in down her body. Skimming it down her breast, over her stomach, and right to her core. Too bad for her. I was too ready to make love to her that foreplay would have killed me.

I tore the thin blanket that covered her off, and quickly un-zipped my pants. Without warning, I plunged into her sex. She gasped out my name, pleasure dripping from ever letter. Her pussy was so tight and slick as I pushed into her.

Kristina's small hands gripped the back of my shirt in an attempt to keep her sanity. But I knew it wouldn't last. We both needed this -rough, unforgivable sex.

I rocked in and out of her with nothing but rough breathing on my part. I could feel my climax about to explode, but I needed to wait. I wanted to cum with my love.

Her hot pussy gripped my cock so hard and I knew what was about to happen. I invaded her mouth with a kiss as to muffle our screams of intense pleasure as we both came.

After minutes of breathing hard and not being able to move, I lifted my head to look at Kristina. "That took some of the edge off," I commented.

"That took a lot of the edge off," she laughed. I pulled out of her, and she let out a whine of discomfort. "I want you inside of me, Hikaru." She wiggled her hips in the attempt to make me come into her again.

That's when I realized something was missing, "fuck."

"What?"

"I didn't wear a condom."

**(A/N: ITS THE END! hahaha just kidding. I thought about leaving it like that, but I don't want to be killed :P )**

Out of nowhere, Kristina burst out in laughter. I was defiantly missing something because personally, I wouldn't be laughing at this moment if I thought I had a high chance of being pregnant.

"Sweetie, I've been on the pill for 5 months. The only reason my parents gave me condoms last time was for extra protection. I don't think having sex without one on once or twice isn't going to hurt."

"Well," I began, "to make sure there wont be any little Kristina's or little Hikaru's running around anytime soon, let's use that extra protection."

And oh we did, all night long.


	24. I Dont Want Pretend That This Is The End

**A/N: Sorry. I had the majority of this done on Friday...but my sister -in all her lovelyness (sarcastic)- stole the computer on Thursday until today without telling me. SO! Its here a little late.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not S.M.**

* * *

**Kristina's POV**

Finally, after doing the deed in bed... and on the floor... and in the shower... Hikaru and I finally got downstairs. In the living room, Zel was talking with my father about how we move around with the pack and such. Everyone else was going about their business, coming in and out of the room. Except Ash. He was off in lala land. Majorly. He didn't even notice that me and Hikaru walked into the room.

He is so good looking. God, I shouldn't be thinking this way. For all I know he can read my mind too, and kick my ass for being gay. But...he's so hot!

I started cracking up from Ash's thoughts. Hikaru looked at me like I was crazy. Standing on my tiptoes, I cupped my hands over Hikaru's ears and whispered, "Ash totally wants to bang the new guy."

Hikaru stood back and looked from Ash to Zel, and back and forth. "I can see that working out for the both of them in more then one way."

"Agreed."

We stalked over to Ash -him not noticing of course- and I pounced him. "Babykins!"

"Krisybug!"

"You two are so weird," Hikaru told us.

"No we aren't, we just love each other," I said hugging Ash. He laughed and hugged me back. Ash was always such a sweetie. I leaned over and whispered in his ear, "so what's with this I hear about you liking Zel?"

Ash's face instantly went red, "shush it! And stay outta my head, you sneak."

**Edward's POV**

* * *

It's bad enough I have to listen to every perverted thought coming from my nephews mind, but I also had to deal with Zel's thoughts. I have a feeling things are only going to get more interesting from here on out.

**Zel's POV**

* * *

I have a feeling that Kristina, Ash, and Hikaru forgot that vampires have super hearing... They might as well just scream '_Ash wants to bang the new guy!_' rather then whisper it. It would save a lot of time and effort.

**Kristina's POV**

* * *

"So, any clue where Sabe is?" I asked my dad.

"To be honest, no. We have a description and an area where he might be, but thats about it," he admitted.

"Sorry I'm not much help," Zel sighed.

"Stop apologizing, it's not your fault," Ash sympathized. Zel smirked at the pitiful attempt to get on to his good side. "I mean...ummm... I'll be in the kitchen."

"Well... that was interesting," I laughed, after Ash made his hasty retreat.

"So, who's ganna be the one to tell him that it's bluntly obvious that he likes me?" I keep liking Zel more and more as I get to know him.

"Awww, don't blame him; he's never liked anyone before," I pouted. Hikaru wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me close. "Yes?"

"Oh, nothing." Hikaru was a lot of things -sweet, hot, sexy, nice, playful, loving- but innoccent was_ not _one of those. So, '_oh nothing_' was not nothing, it was something.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"I'm going to punch you in the nuts, tell me."

"Punching in nuts? Thats my cue to go," Zel said, making his way for the door.

"Some times I wonder how anyone survives in this house with you two here."

Hikaru and I were left standing in the living room alone. I escaped from his grasp and looked at him. When he didn't say anything I moved to punch him, "guess we'll never have kids."

"Wait! Whoa!" Quickly, he grabbed his groin and turned away. "I'll tell you, I'll tell you."

"Good."

"Don't have to get all violent with me, gosh!" Hikaru let go of his groin and ran his hand through his think hair. "Look, I know this is going to sound stupid and all... and I guess you can punch me for it later... but I feel like whenever another male is around you, I need o stake my claim."

Did he just say claim? Are you kidding me?! What the Hell is he thinking? "Hikaru, sweetie, lets have a talk."

"Uh oh."

"Uh oh would be correct. Please, sit." I sat on the cough, while he sat on the love seat. "Honey, you know I don't care that you want people to know I'm yours. But were in my house. Everyone basically heard us have sex. Plus, I'm wearing the promise ring you gave me. So I'm pretty sure everyone knows."

"I know, but I just have this feeling that some ones going to try and take you away from me. And I don't like that." His confession left be breathless. What do you say to that?

"Hikaru, nothing is ever going to happen to me. I promise."

"I want to believe that, Kris, but I just have this bad feeling something is going to happen," Hikaru said before leaning over and kissing my cheek.

* * *

**Sabe's POV**

Those damn vermin! Breaking into my laboratory! Letting my slaves go! Letting _Zel_ go! I refuse to stand for this!

"Holly! Get your ass in here!"

Busting through the door, the blond almost tripped over her stiletto heels. "Yes, boss?"

"Get someone down to the Cullen house. Now!" Those bastards wont know what hit them.

"On it sir, but may I ask, why?" Stupid nosy blond bimbo.

"Because, I want whichever one of those stupid, disgusting, pitiful vampire hatchlings that come out of that house first."

* * *

**A/N: OH NO! Was Hikaru right? BUM BUM BUMMMMMM!!**


	25. Boys Dont Cry

**A/N: I swear, I think my sister WANTS you all to hate me for not updating. She keeps stealing the stupid computer! **

**-.-**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything Twilight :(**

* * *

**Previously:**

_"Hikaru, nothing is ever going to happen to me. I promise."_

_"I want to believe that, Kris, but I just have this bad feeling something is going to happen," Hikaru said before leaning over and kissing my cheek._

* * *

**Kristina's POV**

I couldn't explain why Hikaru had this feeling. Or why the pit in my stomach knew what he said was true. I don't want to believe that something bad is going to happen. It terrifies me to think it could be true. God, I pray I'm wrong. But nothing was going to happen. Or would it? Of course not! Nothing really bad could ever happen! Or maybe...

We sat in complete silence as people went in and out of the room. An hour passed by in a blink of an eye. "I need to get out of here," I finally said. My brain felt like it was about to explode.

"I'll come with you," Hikaru insisted as I stood up.

"No. I love you, Hikaru, but I need time to think." I knew that wasn't going to make him budge. The look in his eyes and his vice grip on my arm told me that. "Please."

"Kristina, I just don't feel safe with you going out alone. Just let me come with you!"

"Hikaru," a threatening voice came behind us. "Let my daughter go." When Hikaru didn't let go after a moment, dad entered, "now."

He let out a deep sigh and let go of my arm. "Edward, can you please go with her then. I don't feel comfortable with her being alone."

"She's a grown women. She can do whatever she pleases," Dad said. Hmm, weird. Usually dad would be in the same boat with Hikaru.

_"I've already basically lost you to him, Kristina. And if thats the case, then I'm going to make sure he respects every decision you make. Even if he doesn't feel it's right."_

_"Thanks, daddy."_

I headed for the front door, but turned back to a very distressed Hikaru.

_"Please don't do this, Kris. If not for me, then for yourself."_

I shook my head. "Sorry," I whispered before running out the door.

As my feet hit the ground I didn't stop running. I don't know what provoked me to keep running. It might have been the cold breeze that hit my face, or the adrenaline pumping through my system, but whatever it was, it felt good.

I ran past down the driveway, across the road and through a large field, past a small patch of woods, past a small church, into another set of bigger woods, and to where I found comfort in another empty field. . Whatever had me going to begin with had stopped, and my moist body went limp. That was when I noticed: it was raining.

"Shit," I said as I ran a hand through my soaked hair. I was going to get sick if I stayed out here all day. But I couldn't go back to the house. Not yet. My head still pounced from the pressure of Hikaru's words.

_What brilliant idea of mine to go outside when there may be someone after me_, you may be thinking to yourself. Not going to lie, it wasn't a smart idea. But I couldn't stay in the house. Too many voices telling me what to do. I didn't like it. I needed to be alone.

_"Fucking idiot."_

But I wasn't alone...

Before I could react, I was slammed face first to the ground; my hair being pulled by my attacker. "Do you know how hard it is to get one of you alone? You never seem to have any damn privacy from one another."

"Get off me!"

"Oh, like you can do shit. If you haven't noticed, little girl, you're all alone. Just another damsel in fucking distress," his deep voice vibrated through me.

I should have listened to Hikaru. But I didn't. Now I'm going to die. My whole existence will become nothing but a far off memory. Everything I love will become nothing. No one is here to save me. I can't even save myself. I'm so pathetic.

* * *

**Hikaru's POV**

She left. I warn her that she might die, and she leaves!? Where's the sense in that? And Edward just let her go. I have boyfriend intuition, shouldn't he have father intuition?

"Why would you do that, Edward," I finally asked.

"Hikaru, I've known you since you were a baby. I've known your father and mother longer then I've known you. And the pack and us have been moving around together for years," he said, "but that doesn't change how I feel about the wolf inside of you. You can't control it, Hikaru."

"How could you say that? I've never hurt her," I started to scream.

"And I'm not saying you will. But you can't control the beast inside of you when your upset, anymore then I can control my beast if stuck in a room full of bleeding humans. It's just how life works, Hikaru."**(A/N: uh oh! Edwards protectiveness again lol)**

"I... why...no." The correct words wouldn't come out. I became a bumbling fool with that one comment. Though it all seem moot now. Edwards made up his mind. There is nothing I could do. I sat down; it was the only thing I could do.

"I know you care about my daughter. But she has her own life outside of you." I wanted to scream or throw something, or do anything.

_I just wanted Kristina back._

"You two need to calm down in here," Bella said, coming through the door. Her smile faded when her eyes set on me. "Hikaru, are you... are you okay?"

What was she talking about? Yeah, I was upset that Kristina ran away from me, and that Edward put me in my place, but that was nothing to die over. Bella walked towards me and wiped my cheek with her finger tips. Moist. My hand flew up to my face and tears slipped from my eyes.

"I'm so sorry." I brushed my arms over my face. Men do _not_ cry.

"I made a boy cry. Great, now I'm going to have this on my conscious for the rest of my life," Edward sighed.

"I wasn't crying, I just got something in- oh who am I kidding? I was crying like a baby," I chuckled.

"I'd personally rather see you cry, then keep it all inside where it will boil up," Bella said, handing me a tissue.

Of course, hearing the words "boy crying" makes everyone, including Zel, come into the room. As if I wasn't embarrassed enough. "Awww poor baby," Ash gasped, jumping into my lap. "Are you okay?"

I glared at Edward as Ash stoked the side of my face in comfort; but it wasn't working. "Look what you did." I loved Ash, he was a great friend, but it was a bit odd when he hit on me _especially_when he was trying to comfort me. And the only time he hit on me was to try and make another guy jealous. Case in point, Zel.

"If it will make everyone feel better, I can call Kris's cell," Violet offered.

"Please do. I know she wants to be alone, but I just have this bad feeling that something bad is going to happen," I told her.

"No, don't say that. Now you have me worried," Esme panicked.

Violet flipped open her phone and dialed Kristina's number. She put it on speaker for the some of us who don't have super hearing could still listen. It rang a few times, but never picked up. When her voice mail came on, the undeniable truth that awaited us was there.

_"Hello. Kristina can't make it to the phone right now because she's bound by her hands and feet in a cellar down the hall. If you leave your name and number, I may let her give you a call before I kill her. Oh, and Edward, your daughter looks gorgeous, I can't wait to take a taste. Bye."_

"Sabe," Zel muttered, wide eyed.


	26. Monster How Should I Feel

**A/N: So I never knew I was allergic to bees until Friday morning when I stepped on one.  
****XD  
****Sorry I'm slow. I really don't mean to be. I have a book I'm writing with my friend, and I know it's a sad, pathetic excuse, but all the same true. My brain only goes so far! lol.**

**Anyway, it's here. :D**

**By the way, the Argeneau novels by Lynsay Sands are awesome! Totally recomend you all read them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight .**

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

Hikaru couldn't control the anger that flooded through him as he picked up to love seat and threw it across the room. It crashed into the wall and everyone knew that wall was destroyed.

"I told you," Hikaru screamed. "But no, don't fucking listen me! What the fuck do I know!"

"Hikaru, calm down!" Carlisle yelled above him. "Freaking out is not going to help the situation."

"Oh, and staying calm and collected is?! Fuck no! We need to go after her! We need to make sure he doesn't put his hands on her! I wont allow it!"

Hikaru didn't even see the hand coming until Bella slammed it into Hikaru's left cheek. "Take control of the situation, don't let it control you."

* * *

**Kristina's POV**

Ugh, my head. It felt even worse then when I left the house. And where the Hell was I. The room was dark but a little light spilled through the window at the top of the room. The room was huge to begin with. 15 feet tall maybe. The room itself was the size of a small houses basement. It was a square like a regular room, but blank. There was nothing in the room at all. Well, except a brown, torn, thin blanket.

I picked myself off the dirty floor, only to fall down it again. I was weak. No, that was an understatement. I was pathetic. I room was spinning and I felt my stomach get weak. Did they drug me? I checked myself to make sure I wasn't bleeding anywhere. Thats when I noticed I wasn't wearing the same clothes as before.

Who ever thought to put me in this outfit was a sick freak. Which Sabe was. The outfit consisted of very little cloth. It was almost like a mini, black dress with spegetti straps, yet there was sleeves that went from mid-upper arm, down past my wrist** (A/N: picture on profile)**. In truth, it was a cute dress. But at this moment, at this time, not so much. Maybe if I was alone in a room with Hikaru. Him, sliding his head up my thigh and touching my- _Kristina, focus! _

Okay, what was the first rule of being kidnapped? Make sure your not injured._ Check._ Second, check surroundings to be sure of any cameras and/or other people. _Check._ Third, look for an escape. _Half check._

There was no way I could reach that window. And why were there two doors in one room? I mean, I know its a big room, but its not so big you cant just walk to one door. I doubted either of them were open; Sabe's not that stupid. But, by chance he is, I might as well try.

Standing up, balanced, on my feet was the first task. Harder then expected. I had already fallen once, but I knew I needed to get up. If the door was unlocked, then I could try and get out of here. Wherever _here_ was. I scooted next to the wall and used that to help. I collapsed twice more before being able to actually stand. Granted, most of my weight was on the wall behind me.

Slowly, I began pushing myself against the wall; sliding towards the door. I tripped a few times but always got back up. As soon as I reached the door, I could have slapped myself. Locked. I could have just sat on th ground.

Never one to give up, I made my way over to the other door. But not quite. I got half way through when I hit something, and went tumbling to the floor again. I looked around, not quite sure of what I hit into. There was nothing there.

I've gone crazy.

I reached my hand out and hit something hard. I wasn't crazy at all. The room was split in half by a wall of glass! Thats what the other door is for! These people wanted me to think I was crazy.

"Kristina, Kristina, Kristina. Tsk, tsk, tsk." I was so busy being fascinated with the glass wall, that I hadn't even heard the door open and someone walk in. The man was quite frightening looking. Very tall, almost 7 feet tall by my guess. His medium brown, shoulder length hair hung in his face like a veil. His skin was a rich brown; his chest broad and wide with muscles. He wasn't bad looking at all. "I told you to be a good little girl. Why can't you listen?"

"Sabe I presume?" My voice held courage, but I felt like a 3 year old that was just caught sneaking a cookie before dinner.

"For such a stupid girl, your not quite as stupid as I thought." Okay, knowing who he is defiantly makes his physical features go down the drain. "Now be a good girl," he said, grabbing me by the back of my hair, forcing me to stand up. "and come over here."

Before I could even blink, my spine was slammed against the wall opposite the door. "Hmm, I should have done my homework, you're quite the cutie," he continued.

"Drop dead," I spat.

"Aww, now thats not very nice, Krisy. I think I'm being_ very_ nice by not slowly pulling your scalp off by your hair. I could arrange for it, however. Though, it's a bloody process; very painful."

"Why are you doing this, Sabe? What did my family do to you? What did my friends do to yo-"

"Friends? Family?" A bitter laugh escaped his chest. "Do you not even see how pathetically, disgusting your 'family' and 'friends' are?"

"No. Enlighten me."

Sabe smirked and let me go. I managed to continue standing by the hair of my teeth. "You honestly want to know why I hate your so called family and friends so much?"

I thought about it for a moment. Did I? "Yeah."

He began to pace a few feet away from me before he stopped and began, "When you look at me, what do you think I am? Vampire? Wolf? Human? Shifter? What?"

"Vampire," I threw out. I honestly didn't know. His body was that of a wolf, but his personality was that of a vampire and his eyes were black with vampire hunger. Wolf or vampire? I'll go with the latter.

"Congrats on your first try, however, it's wrong...somewhat. You see, Kristina** (A/N: of course the evil guy has to tell her the plan and his past. Gosh! Its in **_**the code of bad guys**_**)**, my life has always been unusually difficult."

"Oh, boo hoo, so has everyone else's," I interrupted. Bad idea. Sabe grabbed me by what little cloth I had on my body, lifted me, and slammed be back into the wall.

"Shut up and let me talk!"

"Sorry, sorry, go on."

He let go and composed himself before continuing. "Did you know that male vampires still have live sperm for a day after the three days of the transformation?" Eww, that wasn't something I wanted to know. "My mother was in her family cottage one summer. She was alone when my_ father_, a new born vampire, came and rapped and drank her blood. Everyone knew -oh everyone- that she was pregnant. But what they didn't know, was that it was a vampire who was the father."

"Save me the sap story, Sabe.What has this have anything to do with me?"

"Shut your mouth, and maybe I'll tell you!"

"Okay, shutting up."

"Thank you," he spat. "My mother knew he was a vampire. Not because he bit her, but because she could smell him."

"Wait...then she was a..."

"Werewolf. Yeah. I'm the freak among the freaks."

* * *

**A/N: OOOOOH SHIT! Sabe is half vampire, half wolf! OMG!  
****:P  
****Hehe, now, ending here probably confuses some people still of WHY he hates the pack and the Cullens. That shall be explained next time. Hehe, gotta have a little cliff hangers.**


	27. Keep The Faith

**A/N: Why hello there! I know "gasp!" I written faster then normal! I actually had time to write today, so here's another chapter! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

**Kristina's POV**

"Okay, so you're a crossbreed, big deal. That doesn't give you the right to torment me and my family. And it sure as Hell doesn't give you a right to kidnap people and take their eggs and sperm. Why is that by the way? You hate being a crossbreed, yet you spend time and effort making crossbreeds."

None of this made sense to me. Sabe despised the fact that he was half vampire, half wolf. Yet, he was making an army of different half and half's. That didn't make much sense to me, personally.

"Don't misunderstand me, I hate being a crossbreed; never being excepted by either side. My own mother couldn't look me in the eyes as a child," Sabe said, "but I do enjoy the positives. I'm faster, stronger, and smarter then an ordinary werewolf or vampire." He paused from his pacing a few feet away from me and stared off into nowhere. "Though, I don't know if the acid is worth it.

"Acid? Do I even want to know?" I asked wryly. Acid never sounded good.

A smirk formed on his face and looked at me, "Oh, I think you do." Without flinching, Sabe cute into his hand with his nails. Blood dripped from the wound. I didn't understand the purpose until he pressed his bleeding hand to my upper arm. Searing white hot pain enveloped my arm and shoulder. "I'm not like you, Kristina," Sabe said through gripped teeth, "vampires and werewolves are _not_ suppose to mix. I live with this pain _everyday_ of my life."

He removed his hand and I wanted to cry out in pain, but didn't want to show my weakness. I lifted the blanket off the ground and whipped his blood -and my own blood- from my arm. Where is hand had set, a large red, bubbling, bleeding welt was left behind. Damnit, that was going be a nasty scar.

"That's what runs through my veins. You think your arm is in pain, think about that times 100 and you have what every organ and appendage feels like in my body. The same searing pain day in and out. It almost can drive a person crazy" Okay, he must not realize that he _is_nuts o' craz o'.

"That still doesn't make any sense of why you choose to attack my family and friends, Sabe. Why us? Why didn't do anything to you."

"But you have. Think about. You may not have all the symptoms of being a vampire, but you still have that blood running through your veins. Any child you have will have it, too."

"Get to the point, Sabe," I spat. I saw him raise his hand, but didn't think it was to hit me until my head bounced off the wall and I had a major headache.

"I told you more then once to keep your mouth shut. You didn't listen, so I had to punish you. Surprisingly, I didn't enjoy it. So, please be quiet." He didn't enjoy it? That is a surprise. Maybe he does have a soul after all. But not likely. "Do you understand?"

I nodded.

"Good girl. Now then. What I was going to say before I was rudely interrupted, your offspring will also have the same blood. And with the way things were looking up for you and Hikaru, I was worried you'd end up getting married and having kids. Kids with battery acid blood."

I had to bite my tongue so I wouldn't blurt out, "_Wait, so in your own sick and twisted way, you're looking out for us?_" But I didn't say it. I wasn't about to get hit again.

"Don't misunderstand me, I don't care if you want to ruin your life." Sabe bent down to my eye level and held my chin between his fingers, forcing me to look at him. "But you have to understand that if you become pregnant, or anyone else you know pregnant with a crossbreed, I will either kill that child, or take it and raise it in my army."

* * *

**Hikaru's POV**

"The Mamoru Tribe is booking a flight here as we speak. Rei said that we should try tracking Kristina's phone, obviously Sabe had it at some point. Maybe we can pick up their sent and follow it," Mom told us all when she got off the phone with her brother. Uncle Rei -or Ojisan- wasn't the leader of the Mamoru Tribe, but he was second in command next to Hiroto.

"I'm already on that. But it's taking a little bit," Sebastian admitted.

"Sebastian is ahead of the game," Ash joked trying his best to keep the mood light.

I had calmed down a great in the past hour since Kristina went missing. Worried and angry still, but calmer. I think it was half because Jasper, Ashley, and Ash were forcing calm on me, and my parents arrived. If they saw the way I acted earlier they would be beyond disappointed.

"Why can't we just start here and follow the sent?" Adam asked in confusion.

"Her sent is all around the house," I told him. "It would take too long to figure out which is the newest and follow it. We know she went down the drive way, but she goes down the drive way ever day."

"Damn."

"Yeah."

"You're kidding me," Sebastian said in disbelief.

"You found her phone?" I jumped up from the couch and walked quickly behind my young friend.

"I'd say I found it. In Iowa!"

"What!?" Bella exclaimed rushing over to the computer. "You've must have got the wrong phone. There's no way she could get from Huron to Leon in a little over an hour?"

"I can do the search again, but I'm pretty sure it's right," Sebastian sighed, starting over.

"We don't know what Sabe has. I mean, he had enough money to buy all that equipment for the breeding colony. He could be a billionaire and have 3 private jets for all we know." Rose threw her hands into the air in frustration.

"Rose is right," Zel said after being silent about the whole situation since he identified the voice on the messenger as Sabe. "Sabe may be one mean son of a bitch, but he's a wealthy son of a bitch."

"What do you know about Sabe?" Esme asked.

"Oh, just about everything. His family was filthy rich because his grandfather owned a major construction company. And after I killed his family-"

"He got all the money," Ash finished. "Dumb luck."

"Yes, I tried to get rid of all paperwork that stated him as the owner of any money if everyone died, but I'm not that talented. Though I did notice he was at the very bottom of the list; even after his younger half sister."

"That's weird. You would think he would be runner up," Carlisle wondered.

"I guess being a crossbreed wasn't accepted well in the Marcoux family. Would explain why Sabe wasn't overly upset when I killed them all," Zel shrugged, pushing a lock of his white hair behind his ear.

"Crossbreed?" No one ever mentioned Zel as a crossbreed at any time. Was he serous?

"Oh, I could have sworn I told you all about his past." Zel's eyes wide with shock. "I'm terribly sorry. Yes, Sabe is a cross between a vampire and werewolf. The Marcoux family never took to him well; made me feel a bit bad for him."

"Wait, wait wait. Stop," I interrupted before he could go on. "Sabes a crossbreed, a _rich_ crossbreed. His family hated him, yet he went after you for revenge. And now he is making more crossbreeds. I'm sorry, but none of this is making any sense."

"It's true that Sabe basically hated his family for the way they treated him. But still, family is family, and he felt the need to avenge them. The crossbreed army got me at first, too. But how he explained it was that crossbreeds were superior to that of purebreeds."

"You guys," Sebastian announced bringing out attention back to him. "The tracker is still bringing up Leon"

I sighed, "pack your bags kiddies, were on an exciting adventure to Leon."

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone! Just figured I'd take a moment and say thanks for all those who are reading and reviewing my pride and joy (aka this story). Thanks!!**

**Good day!**


	28. Were Off To See The Sabe!

**A/N: So after reading Breaking Dawn, I got into an argument with my friend about Edward and Jacob. XD  
****I love both of them, they are great characters and such. And I believe (obviously you can see that from this story) that Edward and Bella should be together. But I sooooo love Jacob still. And my friend hates Jacob. She decided to get angry at me for liking Jacob and is now not speaking to me. No lie.**

**So I'm here today to stop the hate!! **

**I MUST PREMOTE:  
****!!A.H.F.O.T.C.!!  
****(anti-hate friends over twilight characters)**

**Hahahaha, okay okay, I babbled on enough about stupid stuff. Now to what you all really want to see: THE STORY!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

* * *

**Kristina's POV**

_If I had kids, all they would feel is pain. Suffering. Agony. I don't know if I could do that to an innocent child. They would hate me for having them. _

These thoughts kept replaying over and over again in my mind after Sabe left. Hikaru and myself weren't even married yet and I was already thinking about kids because of Sabe. If Hikaru knew we couldn't have kids, would he leave me? Of course not!

_...I hope._

The room that was naturally always dark, seemed to have gotten darker as I curled into the corner of the room. I just wanted to go home as crawl into my bed and sleep. But no, I'm stuck in a damp, dreary room in a napkin called a dress! Lucky flippin' me!

I was fiddling with the edge of the dress when I realized something was wrong. Horribly wrong. I lifted my hands and stared at them. Gone. My promise ring was gone. My hand flew to my neck and my necklace was gone, too. I jumped to my feet and crossed the room to the door. "You bastards!" I screamed, "give me them back! Keep my clothes, my dignity, Hell you can even keep me in here! But give me back my ring and necklace!"

I knew no one was listening, but it made me feel better to pound on the door with all my power and scream making myself believe someone was listening. But in my heart, no one was going to come; I was alone.

* * *

**Hikaru's POV**

The trip to Leon went by in what seemed a few minutes when I knew that it took a few hours. My heart was pounding a million miles per hour the whole way and I basically ignored everyone. Dad flicked me in the nose once because I wasn't paying attention when he asked me if I was okay. Which is a stupid question because he knew very damn well that I'm not okay. If I _was_ okay, I'd be worried about my sanity. Kristina was everything to be; my life and soul. And she was being kept god knows where and god knows what is being done to her. I was going rip out Sabe's entrails when I see him.

Kristina was mine. My life, my soul, my heart, my _imprint_, my everything. I don't know how I will be able to live if she dies. First, I would dedicate my life to revenge, but then once Sabe was dead, what would I do? I'd have nothing to live for. I love my family, and friends...but without Kristina, there would be no reason to live. Maybe if we had kids, then I would have a reason to live. But we don't.

Which then brings up an interesting question: will we have kids? Or rather, _can_ we have kids? I know Kristina is human, but she still has vampire blood in her veins. There has to be at least a suspicion if her parents put her on the pill and gave her condoms. Would Kristina even want to have kids? Little vampire, werewolf, humans?

To be honest, I shouldn't even be thinking about this. First off, we may not be able to have kids. Second off, Kristina may not even want kids. I wouldn't mind having kids years from now, when we are married, but if she didn't I wasn't going to push her into it.

"How would you both feel if Kristina and me had kids?" I couldn't hold my tongue when I should have. But the question just sprang from my mouth without asking my brain if it was okay to ask.

My parents looked at one another, then my mom turned in the front passenger seat and looked at me, "is Kristina pregnant?"

"Of course not." I rolled my eyes, "I was just thinking about if Kristina and me could even have kids, and just figured I'd ask."

"You know we don't care," dad said, glancing at me through the rear view mirror. "Just try and wait a little while. You both are still too young to even be thinking about having kids."

"I know that. We haven't even talked about it, I was just thinking about how if Kristina dies I have no chance to ever have kids," I shrugged. I wasn't going to lie to my parents.

My mom leaned back and put her hand on my knee for comfort. "We'll find Kristina, Hikaru. She'll be shaken up, but otherwise fine. Don't worry."

"You say that, yet I can't help but think the worst. So far Sabe has been nothing but a screwed up freak that has killed countless people. Who knows what he's done to her."

"If Kristina dies, will you follow soon after?" My fathers question took me off guard. What was I suppose to say? Disagree and lie. Or agree and tell the truth. I choose the latter.

"After I see to Sabe's death, yes."

I saw my dad's eyes grew darker through the mirror, and my mothers face broke my heart. Her hand started to shake and she looked as if she would break into tears at any moment. I wanted to take it back, but they had to be prepared for what would happen if Kristina ended up dead.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

When my mom pulled her shaking hands back to the front, my dad grabbed one of them, and squeezed. "As much as I didn't want to hear that, I understand."

"You do, dad?"

He nodded, "if your mother and you were both to die, I'd die with you. I've seen wolfs who lost their imprint. They only keep themselves alive because they have children or because they don't have the courage to die. They become zombies; barley living day to day." He looked at me again, the pain in his eyes at his own words. "I love you, but I don't want to see you living just because you feel obligated to."

I knew how much this conversation hurt both of my parents, so I said nothing back. I could hear a slight sob escape my mom's throat but didn't move to comfort her. There was nothing I could say that would make things right.

* * *

"Team Alpha takes the north, Team Beta takes west, Team Omega takes south, and Team Awesome" -Ash, Brad, Quil, Matt, and myself slightly cheered at our chosen group name- "takes the east. Everyone keep in a group, if you pick something up, someone howl," Carlisle explained to everyone. Why Ash, Ashley, Violet, and Adam were allowed to come with us was beyond me. Ash and Ashley I kind of understand, because they could pick out Kristina's emotion out of a crowd. But Violet and Adam had no special talents; they were useless in this case of cat and mouse.

We split into our groups and went our ways. No one in the group talked, or at least not that I heard. Ash was trying to force calm on me, but I wouldn't allow it. The more he tried, the more I thought about what may be happening to Kristina and got more pissed.

The tingling feeling from the change from human to wolf still ran through my blood as we dashed through the trees; Ash held on for dear life to Brad's fur.

Kristina was here somewhere, and I intended on finding her. _Kristina is mine_. Not Sabe's, and I'll be damned if he ever believes otherwise.

* * *

**3rd POV**

"Master," Holly mumbled, "they are here."

"Excellent. I want you to run a scan on where they are." Sabe got up from his desk and paced, thinking up a plan.

"We already did. They split into four groups. The mother and father are to the west, so we don't have to worry about them. The Alpha is heading north, while the Mamoru traitor and her wannabe alpha are in the south. The boyfriend in heading our way though. What should be do about him?"

Sabe smirked.

* * *

**A/N: By the way, just so you all know, I'm not changing anything in my story to fit Breaking Dawn.**_** Not happening.**_** I just want to make it clear that I'm not changing any part of my story because I know there will be someone who will be like "oh, but this happened in Breaking Dawn, how can that happen in your story? You're an idiot. You shouldn't write." So to prevent that from happening somewhat, I am posting this. Kay, thanks!**


	29. Lets Not Do This

**A/N: Sorry . School is kicking my ass this year. I barley have anytime to write. I wish things weren't so crazy, but they are, so the story isn't being put on hold, just delayed more. I'll try writing whenever I can, but most of the time I'm on the computer it's to do homework. I know, I fail as a writer. Sorry.  
*Will now let you all throw rotten fruit at me***

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own. :(**

* * *

**Hikaru's POV**

It was a trick. All of it. How could we all be so stupid?

Sabe attacked all the groups except ours. I didn't understand it one bit. That was, until we started in after the other to help, and we got ambushed. I was knocked out first -seven to one is hardly fair- and I the next think I knew I was in a dingy room, chained to a chair.

Quil, Ash, Matt, Brad... I hope they are all okay.

Mom, dad, Carlisle, Bella, everyone else... I hope they are all okay, too.

_Ugh, my head!_ Even in my wolf form I'm no match for five shifters and two vampires; it's almost pathetic. The whole incident was a bit blurry in my memory. _My head is pounding!_ I remember being kicked and punched and bitten. _Then why the hell does my head hurt so much?!_ Oh, right, one of the vampires slammed my head into a bolder. Fun times...not!

"Aww, look, he's awake." Through blurry eyes I could see an outline of a women, her voice twinkled with delight. "Wakey, wakey deary." I felt a tug on my ear, but it didn't compare to my roaring headache, so it didn't both. However, when my groin was grabbed and squeezed quite unpleasantly -because I didn't look up the first time- my head shot right up. "Now thats a good boy."

"Who the Hell are you?" My voice was nothing above a whisper. Or maybe I was screaming, because she jumped back in fright. Why did my head have to be hit? Why?

"Oh, me? I would be your angel and your biggest nightmare, my dear." Angel she was. When she stepped back and I could get a good look at her, she was quite pretty; blond hair and great body. Nothing compared to my Kristina, but pretty none the less.

"Don't tell me _you're _Sabe. I thought you were suppose to be a guy. What? Having a dick became too much trouble sense you were acting more like a pussy the last few months? Sending others to do your dirty work is really pathetic, ya know."

"Oh dear lord, lets get one thing straight, I am _not _Sabe. I work for him, though. Hollywood's the name, killing pathetic werewolves hell bent on getting their mates back is my game."

"Hollywood? Wow, your parents must have really hated you." I had to slam her for something -they were planning on killing me anyway- and her name was the only grab and make a smart comment back to.

A smile spread across her face, "oh, you think you're funny?"

"No, _Sweetcakes_, I know I am," I spit.

She tsked, "this may be so, but I know something that is more hilarious."

"What? Having me chained up?" I barked a laugh, "not that big of a feat and defiantly not hilarious."

Cocking her head to the side, Holly's smile widened. She stroked my cheek with her pointer finger sending chills down my spin; _bad_ chills. "No, but having your girlfriend locked in a room is pretty damn hilarious if I do say so myself."

Straining against the chains, I could feel my skin being ripped into. Why couldn't I break these damn chains?! "Don't you dare touch her! She did nothing to you!"

Holly tapped her lower lip, "hmm, indeed, she hasn't done anything to me. But Sabe is interested in her for whatever reason, and I follow his orders." I yanked at the chains trying to get free, feeling the blood gush from the chains. "You stupid mutt, stop trying to get free, you'll only hurt yourself more."

"Give. Me. Her. Back. Now!"

"No."

"I'm sick of this stupid game! I'm tired of Sabe! I'm tired of you! I'm tired of being attacked and fearing for my family! Just let us go and leave us alone!"

Leaning down, Holly whispered in my ear, "thats not how the game is played."

* * *

I shut my mouth after begging Hollywood to let us go. She didn't have the power, Sabe did. But Sabe didn't pay me a visit. Instead, after Holly got tired of me not talking, she injected me with some disgusting poison. Next I knew, I awoke in dirt ridden room. I moaned in pain.

"Hikaru?"

My eyes shot open and my body went unwillingly to my feet. My breath hitched, "Kristina." I dashed towards her only to slam into a wall. I didn't see that there. I slammed my fist into the glass wall but it didn't shatter as I expected. Instead, the bones in my hand felt like it was about to shatter.

But she was there. Whole, safe, and untouched. Scantly dressed and dirty, but no blood or bruises. Now I just needed to do is get through this bloody glass wall.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone! So, Happy New Year and such!! Oh, and super exciting fun for me: someone is putting a link of my story on their Twilight group! Like, I think that is super cool! **

**Anyway! Love & Cookies Everyone!!!**


End file.
